Dawn of a New Day
by HaloHunter89
Summary: After shit hit the fan and the brothers found themselves at the quarry they still managed to lose their older brother. Unsure whether he's dead or alive they soldier on. The grounding force for each other they crash head first through the world that is left around them. Starts during season 1. Going to follow the time frame loosely with a new twist on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something new I'm going to do. I've not read anything to close to this before and I'm hoping it comes across the way I want it. It takes place at the beginning of season one. I'm still unsure what all will happen since I don't plot or plan stuff. I just set down and write and let things come around naturally for me. I hope you like what I've got cooking here.**

Daryl circled back around the water making his way through the brush hearing the laughter of the women that were washing their clothes up. He slipped from the trees and felt their eyes on him but he just silently made his way past them. He wasn't good with crowds and would ten to one rather avoid having to deal with people in general. He could hear his brother up ahead of him making his way through the underbrush and slowed his walk to meet up with him about the time he broke through the trees.

"Brother!"

Daryl turned his head from the water and the soft lapping waves searching out the voice of his brother. Watching as he broke through the trees he snorted at the complete mess he was. "Laugh it up cocksucker."

Lifting his thumb nail to his mouth he chewed watching as he walked his way towards him, his flannel shirt tied around his waist leaving him shirtless covered in more dirt than skin. "What the hell happened to you out there?"

Eyes that were the exact same as his pierced through him as a annoyed smile split his face, "Little fucker thought he'd get away. Got his ass though but goddamn root tripped my ass."

Daryl barked out a laugh as a couple of dead rabbits were tossed his way. Mac slipped down to the edge of the water taking his shirt from around his waist and kicking his boots off. Daryl eyed him feeling his back burn looking at the clear skin of his twin brother's back. Mac slipped into the water a groan sounding from his mouth as he looked up at him.

"You should get your ass in here." Mac called to him.

Daryl dropped down on the sandy bank and glared at Mac, "Got shit to do."

Mac's eyes changed the closest thing to softness his brother's hard glare would ever get. He huffed out a breath and he walked up out of the water it lapping at the back of his thighs. Daryl looked up at him and Mac looked around them his eyes moving rapidly over the landscape. "It's hot as fuck Daryl quit being a queen."Daryl's jaw tightened and he looked over at the women who were still washing clothes. Mac followed his eyes and shot him a look, "What the fuck do those cunts matter. They don't know shit about what the fuck we been through and aint a goddamn one of them gon' say shit to you brother."

Standing up he jerked up his stuff and started for the path. He heard his brother working quick to catch him but didn't slow down. Mac slung his arm over his shoulder his boots in his other hand, "When the fuck Merle supposed to be back?"

Daryl shook his head his eyes catching the group of womens who were appraising the pair of them. He turned his head his face heating up as they walked by Mac slowing down on purpose his eyes sliding across the women. He was glad Mac had dropped the subject from earlier and let sleeping dogs lay.

Daryl pulled from under his arm his pace picking up before Mac could say something that was no doubt going to be sexually charged and spiral out of control. Mac was good at taking normal situations and stirring so much shit you'd rather be a damned honey dipper than deal with it sometimes.

Mac jogged up next to him, "That blonde has a nice set of tits."

Daryl grinned at his twin, "You aint ever said a woman had a _bad_ set Mac your opinion aint for shit on the matter."

Mac spread his arms wide, "You seen one set you wanna see 'em all brother."

Daryl shook his head as they neared their camp and he walked off from his brother to get started on cleaning the game up. He felt eyes on him and lifted his eyes seeing two of the kids watching him with interest. He smirked looking back down at what he was doing as he heard Mac cussing up a storm inside the tent.

"Goddamn!" Mac growled.

Daryl looked over his shoulder as Mac stepped out buckling his belt, "What's your problem?"

Mac adjusted his pants just as the blonde sisters that Daryl was still unsure about their names strided back into camp. The girls were watching them with distinct interest since Mac was once again standing bare chested next to his brother. "Goddamn water and wet jeans. What the fuck you think happened." Mac growled setting down hard next to him and snatching up one of his skinning knives.

Daryl made quick work of everything as Mac disappeared. They had been waiting on the group to come back from Atlanta all day since Merle had took off with them. Daryl wasn't sure what the hell had possessed the jackass to go with them since he was a dick head and a racist bastard, but goddamn if he didn't go anyways.

Daryl looked up as the little girl that had been watching him earlier stepped into his view. She was looking down at him smiling and he raised an eyebrow at her waiting to see what she wanted.

"Mr. Dixon.."

Daryl tilted his head, "Daryl."

She eyed him, "My mama says you call adults by their last name."

Daryl growled but held back his snappish comment, "Nah, only Mr. Dixon I know kid was my father."

She smiled at him, "Okay then. Daryl."

Daryl squinted at her before looking around not really sure why she was over here with him in the first place. Surely her mother was around somewhere or wondering where the hell the kid had got off to.

"Why do you and your brother look just alike?"

Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips at her simple question, "We're twins."

She nodded her little arms crossing over her chest, "How come your other brother looks different then?"

Daryl stood up towering over her, "Cause he's an ugly son of a bitch."

She smiled brightly at him a small laugh bubbling up from her that caught her mothers attention. The woman walked closer to them, "Sophia honey don't bother people and get in their way."

She looked up at her mother a smile still on her face and nodded. "Okay mama."

Daryl watched her walk away and then looked at the woman next to him. She was watching him and he felt his chest tighten at her proximity and her eyes on him. He just nodded and went back to cleaning his knives.

"She wasn't bothering you was she?"

Daryl lifted his eyes at her soft tone, "Nah." he grunted.

He recognized her as one of the women that had been down at the water earlier while he had waited on Mac to quit dragging ass. Her laugh had been light and lilting catching his attention from where he had stood. She was a timid woman but he wasn't surprised by this knowledge in the slightest after having seeing the fast bastard of a husband she had.

"Why don't you suck my dick Ed." Mac snarled.

Daryl's head whipped around and he stood fluidly startling the woman as her eyes widened seeing Mac advance on her husband. Shoving his knife into place he shook his head at Mac. Daryl jogged quickly over to them seeing Mac gearing up to blow his top real quick and in a fuckin' hurry.

"Who the fuck you think you're talkin' at boy!" Ed snapped back.

Daryl wasn't sure what had Mac snarling like an animal trapped in a snare but he stepped up next to him catching Ed's attention. The man glared heavily at him his eyes snapping with rage and getting darker as Carol slipped past him. Ed grabbed her arm jerking her into him speaking low only to her before releasing her. She nodded and disappeared into their tent and Daryl felt his chest tighten and knew exactly why Mac was worked up.

"Tell you what _Ed_ you keep ya goddamn eyes on your fuckin' face or I'll make sure you have a fuckin' accident." Mac snarled stepping closer to him.

Daryl moved fast stepping between them locking eyes with his brother. It wouldn't have mattered if he had been at the lake or in the woods he would have known anywhere the second Mac started getting to the point he was ready to hurt someone. He knew he didn't have a problem crossing that threshold, hell he'd done it before. It had always been that way though Daryl was the only one who could get Mac to back down and get him calm after he was past that point.

Mac kept his eyes locked with Daryl's his own darker at the moment and Daryl hand came up to his throat feeling the thundering beat of his brother's heart. "We got better shit to do than worry about this fuck." Daryl spoke low to his brother.

Mac didn't speak but Daryl felt his heart beat slowing down at his words. He nodded and Daryl kept his hand on him making sure Mac didn't slip past him and go after Ed. He knew if he didn't keep his eye on him things were going to heat up fast. Mac had a target for his anger now and if Ed was wise he'd keep clear of them.

Getting back to their tent Mac paced like a tiger that had been caged and taunted with the enticing scent of bloody meat. Daryl watched him leaning against a tree as took a deep lungful of nicotine in waiting on his brother to work his shit out in his head.

"Motherfucker." Mac growled, "He was runnin' his fuckin' mouth like he was gonna say some shit to you."

Daryl shrugged, "I'm a grown ass man Mac I can handle myself."

Mac looked at him and Daryl seen the ghost of their past haunting his eyes and he knew his brother was struggling with it. Daryl sighed as he blew smoke rings in his brother's direction causing him to swat at them, "Fuck that and quit with the goddamn smoke."

Daryl grinned blowing a larger cloud at him, "What the fucks his problem anyways aint said shit to him."

Mac looked at him like he'd grown a second head and Daryl shrugged at him, "It's that woman he's with."

Daryl tilted his head lifting his boot and rubbing the butt of the cigarette against the tread. "What about her she's as quiet as a goddamn church mouse."

Mac growled, "Don't tell me you aint seen the marks on that woman and the way he's been lookin' at the little girl."

Daryl stiffened at his words, "He's been beatin' on them?"

Mac nodded, "Aint caught him yet but the second I do Shane can swallow my cock cause we're taking care of that motherfucker."

Daryl knew better than to challenge him on the subject. Not that he would have anyways, all three of the brothers had strong views on abuse and treating women bad. While Mac and Merle might be sexist and love chasing pussy they've never hurt a woman and would never stand by and let it happen.

Mac rubbed a hand through his hair tugging on it slightly making it stick up, "I'm gonna walk it off."

Daryl nodded at him, "Do that."

Daryl watched him disappear through the trees before he turned back towards the camp. Mac was primed and ready for something to light his fuse. He had been since all this shit had started and being around all these people was only making things more tense. He had been doing good, fuck they both had been doing good at keeping their shit together. But with the added stress with Merle gone both were running hot at the moment.

Daryl sighed rolling his shoulders and looking to where Mac had disappeared seeing no glimpse of him. He knew the shit with Carol and Sophia was too close to home for the both of them. Shit like this eat him alive and made his past burn like it was fresh on his back. Mac though, with him it was like someone twisting a knife in a wound and taunting him. He'd get free eventually and when he did you best pray you were dead.

He looked up and seen the woman from earlier looking at him with a small smile on her lips. He caught himself smirking back at her and scowled looking down. He needed to keep his head free and clear of shit like this. Besides she had a goddamn husband and a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac watched the movement of the people around the camp not sure he was going to be able to handle being around these bunch of useless ass people. How the hell did one go their entire life without learning some sort of basic fuckin' survival skills. It baffled him. Him, Merle, and Daryl had grown up with it drilled into their head to be self-sufficient and never wait for a damn hand out. But that's all these people were doing.

Daryl always was the sweet one though and he hunted more than they would ever eat or need. He knew his brother gave it to them cleaned and quartered otherwise they'd never figure the shit out. Had it been him or Merle, fuck 'em. They looked at them like they were trash when in reality they were the ones who would survive this shit. They were built for it. It was their world. The meek shall inherit the earth his fuckin' ass, he'd be goddamned. Dixon's didn't die easy.

Mac shifted his eyes over to silver fox watching as her husband lumbered around close to her making sure she didn't do anything he disapproved of. Mac still wanted to crush the motherfucker under his boot heel and he'd get his chance sooner than later. There was only so many times he'd watch that man shoot shit towards his brother before he'd take him off his pedestal. Fuck did he crave knockin' that motherfucker on his ass, he needed it. Goddamn Daryl for stepping in between them.

Mac's eyes flicked down the trail seeing Daryl disappearing from view and he smirked. His brother was finicky about shit when it came to being close to him or seeing him shirtless. Mac didn't get it though he didn't have a fuckin' thing to embarrassed about. Fuck anyone who said anything about the shit that marred his back. Daryl though, his sweet brother, he took shit different then Mac himself ever did. Mac felt his ire rising and seen Daryl stop turning to look at him for a moment his eyes searching and appraising as Mac set thinking about their ol' man. Meeting his eyes Mac nodded at him and Daryl turned taking off again.

The soft laughter close to him shifted his eyes away from his brothers retreating back and he was met with pale green eyes. The blonde from earlier was looking at him and he licked his lips not trying to hide his wolfish appraisal. She didn't back away and Mac raised an eyebrow at her and she done the same to him.

She stood up and made her way towards him leaving her younger sister setting around the fire pit. Mac was leaned forward his forearms braced against his spread legs as he sharpened his knife. She stopped in front of him almost between his legs, "Mac right?"

Lifting his eyes he let them run up her body before meeting her eyes, "What'ya need?"

She shifted her weight and looked over, "What was the fight about earlier between you and Ed?"

Mac snorted, "Weren't no fight."

She braced her hands on her hips, "Looked like a fight to me."

He let the sound of the knife sliding down the sharpener carry around them, "You aint been around many real men have you doll?"

She huffed, "I've been around plenty of men."

Mac looked up his hands never stopping, "I aint doubtin' you seen your share of boys. But nah, you been around pussy ass city boys never a real man."

"Is that right?" She challenged.

Mac stood up causing her to take a step back, "Yeah, that's right."

He turned walking towards the truck to find one of Daryl's coveted packs of smokes before he took of to the water where his brother was cleaning up. Mac packed them on his wrist as he walked through camp his eyes sweeping the area before coming to land on the small girl he had seen talking to his brother earlier. She smiled at him sadly and he felt a pang go through his chest as her eyes met his.

She looked around before walking towards him and Mac slowed down not sure while the small girl would be making her way towards him. She came to a stop in front of him her eyes frantic as she looked around them searching. Mac knew she was looking for the dick skin that she called a father and he huffed.

"His ass aint around, out with it."

She looked up meeting his eyes, "Sorry I caused trouble."

Mac dropped to one knee looking at the small girl, "What trouble are you on about?"

She shifted on her feet, "With my mama. I went over to Daryl and talked and she got in trouble for it."

Mac felt his throat tighten as her eyes watered reminding him to much of the memories he'd spent his adult life trying to block out. It was to close to home for him seeing this frail little girl be treated the way she was, and the same went for her mother. He knew he wasn't the only one that felt that way. Now that he'd pointed the shit out to Daryl he knew he was gonna be like a cocked canon.

"He ever lay a hand on you?" Mac's voice was lower.

She looked at him for a minute, "No, he's tried but my mama gets in the way."

Mac growled, "Next time his ass comes after you or he's hurtin' your mama you get me or my brother."

She licked her lips and nodded at him, "You wont hurt us?"

Mac let out a breath at her words hearing the fear in her words and seeing it in her frame. "Nah, not every man out there is that type of monster."

She smiled at him her little hand flashing out and tugging his flannel shirt as she wound her little arms around him. Mac stiffened unsure how to react to the small girl as she clung to him. She let go just as fast as she had grabbed him and blushed deeply before taking off back towards the camp. He stood up feeling eyes on him and seen the set of tits watching him still.

Mac took off again cresting the hill and started down the path wanting away from the eyes of the group. Lighting up he stopped when he got to the rock that hung over the water and kicked back on it knowing Daryl could see him. He was making his way out of the water about the time he had got down there.

"The blonde...what's her name?" Mac questioned. He turned his head watching Daryl as he ran his hands through his soaked hair causing it to stick up.

"Which?"

"Older one."

"Andrea I think...she the one that you been eyefuckin?"

Mac grinned, "It's mutual brother, she wants it."

Daryl shook his head and hopped up on the rock next to him kicking back and taking the cigarette back from his mouth, "Merle should be back from that run soon."

"He fuckin' better be. Dumbass going out with them gonna get his ass killed with a group that don't know shit about fuck." Mac growled out.

Daryl set up, "You takin' off huntin' before they settle for the night?"

Mac raised up, "Yeah my ass is out this bitch."

Daryl grinned at him before jumping from the rock and waiting on him to get down. Daryl was buttoning his shirt up as they made their way up the path his eyes cast down but Mac kept look out, he always did where his brother was concerned. What Sophia said had made him wonder just what the hell had Ed more pissed off. The fact that his daughter had walked over there or that his woman had and her eyes usually ended up on his brother.

Just like he thought as soon as they cleared the hill her eyes landed on him. He tracked her eyes and smirked when he realized she was following his hands as he buttoned his shirt. Daryl was oblivious like always and Mac elbowed him hard making him stumble to the side.

"What the fuck?"

"Silver fox is lookin' at you."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Who the fuck you talkin' about?"

"_Ed_'s wife."

Daryl flicked his eyes to her and seen her blushing as she looked down folding clothes. "You're off your ass."

Mac grinned seeing the heat rise through his brothers features, "Maybe I should flash her my dick since you aint got the balls. Hell we're twins she'll figure it out since it's yours that got her mouth-watering."

Daryl whipped around glaring at him and Mac barked out a laugh at the fire that burned through his eyes. "You aint right in the head you know that?"

Mac nodded chewing his lip, "Aint ever claimed to be."

Daryl snorted and tossed him his huntin' pack as Mac grabbed up the rest of his shit to go. Mac grabbed his shoulder pulling him closer to him not needing to talk for them to understand each other. Daryl met his eyes and Mac released his hold and faded into the back drop of the trees. He knew he needed to go out hunting since Daryl had taken the morning hunt and his deer had been lost due to the fuckin' walker, but he had a sick feeling churning in his stomach. He stalked further into the brush wanting to hurry this the fuck up and get back before whatever the fuck his body was warning him against happened. His instincts had never been wrong before about shit and he knew something was happening and about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol watched as Daryl crested the hill part of his chest exposed a slight smile crossing his face as Mac spoke to him. She couldn't help but to look at his skin as it glistened with water as he buttoned his shirt. She felt like a voyeur but something about that man called to her in a way not even his twin brother did.

His eyes suddenly flashed up to her and she felt her face burn hot as she looked off. She heard Mac speaking to him and seen Daryl shaking his head his brother elbowing him and making gestures that would have made her blush if it was possible to blush any brighter. Daryl gripped Mac's wrist with visible crushing strength stopping his motions as they got to their set of tents and she couldn't help but to smirk as she watched them fight against each other for a second.

She had never seen or met men like them before but for all their rough looks and language she had never felt more safe than she did knowing they were in camp. She knew Sophia liked watching Daryl as he messed with anything and seen her daughter venturing towards him on more than one occasion. Ed had noticed as well and had tried getting to her resulting in Carol taking more of a beating than she had in years.

She was still shocked at the way Mac had reacted to Ed glaring at his brother but then again they were extremely close. You didn't need to know them to see it, they were closer to each other than they appeared to even be to Merle. What she had seen of the oldest Dixon made her feel like he was more of a paternal figure to the pair of them than anything. Like he had spent his life looking out for them. They were a interesting bunch and she found herself more and more trying to unravel the mystery that was the Dixon men.

"Mama."

Carol lifted her eyes to that of the red puffy ones of Sophia and panicked. Fear gripped her heart making her think Ed had caught her alone, "What is it honey?"

"Mac and Daryl wont let him hurt us."

Carol sucked in a breath, "Honey we aint draggin' anyone in to this. I told you baby I'll get us out of it."

Sophia walked closer her eyes seeking Daryl out and she seen her daughter relax seeing the man. Carol felt sick knowing that a stranger made her daughter feel safer at the moment than even she did. Carol looked over at the two men seeing a rare smile on Daryl's face as his brother gestured wildly talking to him.

"He'll kill you mama and I don't wanna be alone with him."

Carol felt her heart-break at the fear in her voice, "I'm not leaving you."

"He wont give you an option it's why I like them." Carol raised an eyebrow at her and Sophia smiled a genuine smile at her, "They wont stand by and let it happen."

Carol pulled her daughter into her kissing the side of her head closing her eyes for a minute and just breathing in her soothing scent. She needed to get away from Ed before he found a way to hurt her or worse. She knew if she was out-of-the-way Sophia would never make it with the monster that Ed was.

Carol kept a close eye on Sophia the rest of the day making sure she was never to far away from her. She was folding clothes when she looked down actually looking at what she was folding. She didn't need to question it to know whose it was. She had seen him in more ripped flannel shirts than she thought she'd ever seen in her life. She wasn't sure how she had managed to get his clothes but she had.

Finishing folding the clothes she gathered his stack and made her way over when she seen Ed dunk into the tent. Hopefully he was passing out for the day and she wouldn't have to deal with him any.

Stepping closer to the Dixon camp she was met with the smell of blood and searched out the cause of it and grimaced when she seen him cleaning more kills. He lifted his eyes to her and she felt heat creep up face again after she had looked at him earlier. His hair was sticking up at odd angles letting her know he had run his hands though it.

He grunted as her his eyes going back his work and she found her eyes following the smooth and practiced motions of his knife. It moved like it was an extension of his arm and she smiled at his skill and ease. When he hissed between his teeth and jerked his hand back she seen fresh blood bloomed across his fingers.

"Fuck me." He muttered his southern drawl racing through her blood.

"Where can I set these?"

Daryl looked up at her seeing the stack of clothes she had and she seen his face burn red, "You didn't need to do that."

Carol shrugged, "Don't mind."

Daryl shook his head at her, "You do enough aint expectin' you do to do shit for me. I aint a sorry bastard."

Carol smiled at him, "Didn't say you were."

Daryl stood and jerked his head at her, "Covered in blood here, just set them through the door."

Carol nodded at him and turned moving towards the opening for his tent. Stepping through she was met and surrounded with his scent and breathed deeply. His natural scent permeated the air along with the smell of leather, aftershave, smoke, motor oil slightly, and something more masculine than she had ever smelled in her life.

Setting his clothes down she was surprised to find that he wasn't a male version of a hurricane making more messes than what someone would believe. Everything had a place and she could tell that camping wasn't anything new to him. Ed otherwise made everything a mess and it all smelled thickly of stale smoke and body odor no matter how much she cleaned. She was beginning to loathe him more and more.

She turned seeing Daryl cleaning his hand up while standing next to his fire. "Take this with you when you go." He grunted.

Carol flicked her eyes down to the cut up meat, "You sure?"

Daryl looked at her his too blue eyes piercing straight through her, "Wouldn't have said it if'n I wasn't."

"Thank you Daryl."

He shook his head at her his face going red, "No need to thank me woman."

She hummed in the back of her throat taking what he offered and making her way over to the main camp. Setting down by the other women as they go the food together she seen Andrea smile at her before finishing up with what she was doing.

Amy leaned over towards her and Carol looked at the girl, "What are you doing?"

"You smell good. What is that?" Amy smiled.

Carol sniffed her shirt and was met with the smell of Daryl from where she had went into his tent. She smirked to herself and shrugged, "Don't know."

Andrea snorted at her and gave her a pointed look before looking to where Daryl was at. Carol followed his eyes seeing him messing with his bow his hands sliding with care and grace along its structure.

"She's right, you do smell good." Andrea teased her. "Distinctly Dixon."

Carol snorted and shook her head, "You have fun playing with fire earlier?"

Andrea smiled at her, "Always was one for a challenge."

Amy looked at her, "You talking about Mac?" Andrea nodded at her words but didn't go on. Amy's face lit up and she leaned in her voice dropping, "Did you see him down by the water!"

Andrea looked up, "You know I did! How can you not see those two."

Carol shifted in her seat as the girls started talking about the brothers. She smiled at Amy's youthful view on things and men, it was hard for her to believe that she had been like that at one point. But she had and it had caused her nothing but grief. Though now the Ed's of the world were hopefully dead and gone.

"It's like the lottery seeing twins that look like that!" Amy cooed. "I could watch them all day. Daryl and his sleeveless shirts and Mac's obvious strut."

Andrea smiled at her sister letting her rambled and babble on, "I know one thing. Looking at that Mac makes me miss my vibrator."

Carol laughed along with Jacqui and Amy before her eyes slid around making sure no one was around, "I know what you mean."

All the women busted out laughing causing a few heads to turn their way. Carol felt the heat of his gaze as it slid across her body and fought the shudder that wanted to tear through her. It honestly scared her the attraction she felt for him. She hadn't felt this way since the first year of her marriage and it was a bit unnerving that a man who hadn't said more than a handful of words to her was able to cause such reactions in her.

Andrea leaned into Carol, "With a strut like that you know he's got something to be proud of." She waggled her eyebrows at Carol. "And twins!"

Carol just shook her head starting on what they would eat for dinner. She laughed along with them and felt some of the tension that being with Ed caused leave her body. She knew that if she made a move to leave him that this group would help her in the end. She was a little stunned that Sophia had approached Mac, and was curious about what was said between them.

Sophia ran past laughing with Carl as they ran laps through camp. Carol watched her and seen Daryl's eyes lift every so often tracking her motions, especially when she neared the trees. He looked after her more than her own father did and the man had no obligation to her whatsoever. Carol looked away not wanting to think about the feeling that were stirring in her over this man.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl lifted his head as the blaring sounds of a siren rang around him. Standing he moved closer to the crowd forming and seen Glenn step from the car while Shane was barking. Daryl leaned back watching as the idiots tried to figure out how to shut it off. Dumbasses only needed to jerk the fuse out and the shit would have shut down with out the connection.

Glenn was smiling brightly as another vehicle rolled in and Daryl let out a breath knowing Merle would likely be with this group. Daryl watched as the group climbed down all cheering and talking about the run. He shot his eyes around quickly searching out his brother feeling his heart picking up speed when he didn't see him.

Stepping forward he seen Glenn tense and shift on his feet avoiding him. He was stalled before he could say anything and question where his brother when the boy that had run with Carol's daughter yelled out. He watched the boy race to a man who was dropping to his knees embracing him, Lori wasn't that far behind.

His eyes landed on Shane as he took in the scene and he felt a smirk grip his face. He didn't like that uppity cock sucker from the start and had watched since day one as he had tried to get into the grieving woman's pants. Snake like bastard that he was. He weren't no kind of friend if that was the shit he was trying before his supposed friend was even cold.

Having enough of the home-coming scene in front of him he let loose a whistle commanding the attention of everyone around him. All eyes landed on him and he grit his teeth not liking the attention but it was better him than Mac. Mac would have ripped the camp apart before ever asking the first question and then stomped anyone out who challenged him.

"Where the fuck is Merle?" His voice washed through the group like a strong tide and they all shifted.

The man who had newly arrived stepped forward, "Are you his brother that I've heard about?"

Daryl shot him a look, "Who the fuck are you and where is he?" His voice came out like steel.

"There was a problem in Atlanta." He started his hands rubbing together.

Daryl jerked at his words feeling them like a hit, "He dead?" Rick shot him a look he didn't understand he felt his hackles raise as he started pacing. "Well?"

Rick tracked his motions, "He was left on a roof."

Daryl growled, "Why the goddamn is he on a roof!"

"Your brother doesn't play well with others." Rick concluded.

Daryl snorted at the appraisal and turned glaring at him, "Don't explain why the fuck he was left behind!"

Rick shifted, "I handcuffed him."

Daryl's chest heaved and he stepped closer to the man, "You couldn't let him fuckin' loose!"

T-dog stepped forward and Daryl glared at the man, "I tried but dropped the key."

Daryl snarled, "AND YOU COULDN'T PICK THEM UP!"

Rick stepped forward blocking him from the other man, "Things happened to fast."

Daryl moved quick Rick not having expected the move and slammed the other man to the ground. Rick hit hard all the breath he thought he owned leaving his body on a groan. Daryl moved closer to him but felt someone slam into him as he went to the ground hard. He growled as Shane maneuvered him into a choke hold bearing down on him with more force than necessary.

He felt panic swell in his chest as flash backs of his father tore through him as the man had more than once gotten him in this exact hold. Daryl struggled harder against Shane the man hissing in his ear but Daryl just fought harder against him. His heart was beating erratically and he felt like he was gonna smother if he didn't get out. He wasn't hearing Shane's words in his ear, he wasn't seeing the panicking of the group around him, he was only hearing and seeing his father coming at him with his belt wielding the buckle against him.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Daryl tried to refocus his eyes at the sound of the voice but it was no use. A hard pained groan sounded in his ear and Shane's hold broke loose and Daryl leaned forward sucking in much-needed breath hearing his brother tearing ass behind him. There was the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, boot meeting soft skin with a hollow thud, it was all moving to fast for him. He was likely doing more damage to the man than Shane had done to him.

Moving to stand he seen Shane pinned to the ground blood speeding from his nose with Mac's knee bearing down on his throat. Daryl coughed trying to get attention and Mac's eyes raised to his. They were wild and Daryl grimaced not having seen that look since the last time he had seen his father alive.

He watched as he pushed harder shutting Shane's breathing off as he turned again, "Who the fuck you think you are?" He snarled.

Daryl moved towards him seeing Rick coming up behind him. As soon as the man seen Daryl up he stepped back something passing between them that he was still unsure of.

"Mac." He called.

"We hunt! We get the goddamn food you greedy lazy sorry bastards have been living off and this is the shit you try to fuckin' pull!" Mac barked.

Daryl moved fast seeing his hand shooting for his sheath. Daryl gripped his wrist pinning it behind his back and his arm came around his brother's heaving chest and wrenched him up and against his chest backing him away from the other man. Rick moved in helping Shane while Daryl restrained Mac's fighting form.

"Hold the fuck still!" Daryl barked spinning Mac to face him.

He could see Shane and fought smiling at the damage done. No doubt the man had a broke nose and was gonna carry some heavy bruises around his throat. Daryl could see from here that there was other places on him but his eyes went to his brother hearing his breathing still harsh.

Mac was looking him over his eyes still wild, "Why, why the fuck he try to put his hands on you?" Mac lifted his hand running it across Daryl's reddened throat, "If this bruises I'm taking his balls."

Daryl shook his head at him, "Calm the fuck down."

Mac growled went to move when he heard Shane's barking voice close by. Daryl jerked him back around forcing him to meet his eyes, "We aint got time for this shit! Merle got left."

Mac sobered up and locked eyes with him, "What the fuck you mean he got left?"

Daryl shot a look at the nervous crowd before coming back to his brother, "We're going to get him."

Mac whipped around, "Where the fuck is he?"

Rick stepped forward but T-dog moved quicker, "I chained the door, aint nothing getting through there."

Mac sneered at him, "Aint no talking to you!" His eyes slammed into Rick, "Where the fuck is Merle."

Rick laid everything out for them and both brothers split away grabbing their gear up. Mac's eyes kept slicing through the group keeping them back but Daryl was focused on his own shit. He didn't want to look at or think about the men around him that left his brother behind. It was a fucked up situation that he planned on fuckin' remedying.

Daryl moved in tandem with Mac as they finished getting their shit together. He looked up seeing Andrea heading for them a determined set to her jaw and eyes. Daryl made a soft animal call under his breath that they had used as kids and Mac lifted his eyes searching the area for what warranted the call.

"Shit." He sighed.

"I'm going." She said as soon as she stepped up to them.

Mac looked at her, "Not a chance tits."

She shot him a look before her eyes went to Daryl, "If it was me out there and Amy was left...I'd hope someone would look for me."

Daryl understood what she meant but Mac growled and shook his head, "No."

"Listen Mac you can either swallow it down or shut up. Either way it's happening. It wasn't right him being left and I'm going." She hissed.

Mac's back straightened and Daryl watched the pair of them for a minute before stalking off and leaving them to argue it out or fuck one. It could go either way with the way they were looking at each other.

Rick appeared next to him, "I did _not_ intend to leave a man behind. "

Daryl looked at him as he jumped up into the vehicle, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, _officer_."

Rick nodded his head and climbed in the truck despite Lori's protest and settled in. Mac made his way over jumping into the vehicle and glared at the wall as Andrea climbed in behind him. She shot Daryl a triumphant look that made him smirk despite the situation.

"He best be there." Mac drawled as they rode towards the city.

Daryl met his eyes and Mac's were clear and piercing. Daryl nodded his head at him and Mac shifted around moving next to his brother his eyes locking on Rick. Daryl looked at Rick and then to Glenn, "It's all we got to say on the matter."

Daryl watched Glenn's adam apple bob as he swallowed before his eyes closed and he let his mind clear. He needed to get his shit together before they got to the city. It'd do no one any good to go in there and lose his shit and get himself killed. He felt Mac relax next to him his side flush with his own their breathing syncing like it done as they were kids. It was something that had always calmed and comforted them both when they were running hot.

"You better warn your goddamn pig friend, he touches anyone in my family again I'll fuckin' end him in the worst way." Mac snarled.

Rick raised his eyes looking at the brothers, "Shane reacted strongly but so did you."

"Fuck that." Mac leaned forward but Daryl's hand flashed out gripping Mac's forearm. He settled back into his side and Daryl shot Rick a look. The man gave a imperceptible nod at him.

Mac's eyes went back to him looking at his throat, "Gonna bruise brother."

Daryl tilted his head back, "Had worse."

Mac growled deeply under his throat and Daryl regretted his words. He knew Mac was dwelling in the past now his mind on the same things he had been thinking about has Shane had him in the hold. Mac was rigid next to him and Daryl slumped more forcing Mac to take his weight or straighten up.

"I'm fine Mac." His voice was low so just his brother heard them.

Mac looked at him his eyes a dark storm of denim rage, "I can't stand by and see shit like that you know. I'll kill someone first. Fuck I have over you Daryl."

Daryl nodded chewing his thumb, "Let it go. We need to get Merle then we can work out from there what we do."

Mac nodded his head, "Walsh is gettin' his either way. Him and Ed both."

Daryl snorted at his words and Mac grinned as they neared the city. Daryl relaxed some feeling the tension leaving Mac the further they got from Shane.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac watched Daryl as they made their way through the gravel of the rail yard. He was walking with tension in his body something that Mac himself had, something he'd have till the bruises on Daryl's throat were gone and Merle was back. Mac felt his face twist into a feral sneer at the thought of Shane tackling Daryl like that and the panic he had seen in his brother.

He'd got sick as he had come back from his hunt. A gut wrenching type of sick that had him racing back to camp knowing something wasn't fucking right. He could feel Daryl's anxiety before he had ever got a glimpse of him and when he felt that flash of fear lance his blood...he'd never felt more murderous in his life. It was like their father all over again and Mac stormed into camp primed and ready to kill any and everyone who got in his way while he tried to get to his brother.

Seeing the panic though that his brother was going through had speared him on the spot and had him running at full tilt towards Shane. Part of him wished he'd not dropped his gun cause he'd killed the motherfucker right there, let history repeats itself. He'd never see his brother go through that shit again. Never. He wasn't done with Shane.

Daryl's shifting body snapped Mac from his inner thoughts and he looked over seeing them coming to a stop. Glenn turned looking at them uneasiness gracing his features, "We walk from here."

Mac was up and out of the of the truck before anyone had time to stand waiting for Daryl by the fence. He needed to keep his space from these motherfuckers or he was going to kill every last one of them and leave them in Atlanta like they did Merle. Daryl stepped up next to him both of their eyes taking in the skyline of the city.

Daryl gripped his forearm, "Calm down."

Mac looked over at him but Daryl was looking out in front of them still while the men gathered themselves. "If we don't find him..."

Daryl's grip tightened on his arm just before he started walking not letting him finish or waiting on the men. They made quick time getting the building that Merle was supposed to be cuffed to. Stepping silently over the broken glass and sneering at the loud motherfuckers behind him and Daryl crushed their way across it.

"Goddamn." He muttered.

Daryl's eyes landed on him and he seen a rare smirk on his brothers face before his eyes started sweeping the store again. Mac cut a wide arc around the room coming up behind a walker just as Daryl seen it. "Ugly skank." Mac snorted at Daryl's words and drive the knife hard into her skull.

Racing up the stairs the brothers wait impatiently as the chain falls free both bursting through the door desperate to get to their older brother. Daryl is the first over the steps and Mac feels his heart slam painfully. He doesn't need to see Daryl's face or even look to know what his brother is feeling. It's worse feeling sinking into him as Daryl's emotions assaulted him.

Daryl's pained yell pulled forward Mac striding quickly to see what he fears is laying there. Mac comes to a stand still seeing a puddle of blood around Daryl's booted feet but no sign of what happened. Chest heaving just as Daryl spins around his eyes burning through T-dog. Mac can hear them yelling around him but he's focused on the blood and the tools lying around.

"Daryl calm down." Andrea tries soothingly.

"I wont hesitate." Rick barks.

He hears the harsh breathing of his brother and spins seeing Rick's gun leveled at his head. This motherfucker has already ripped on brother from his fuckin' life. Mac slams into Rick with enough force that his gun clattered to the ground soundly. Mac backs him hard and fast to the edge of the roof forcing the man out over the ledge.

"Taking one wasn't fuckin' enough' _officer friendly._" Mac snarls over him.

He feels small hands gripping his shirt trying to pry him back from the edge where he's holding the man but he'll not be moved. Rick's eyes are wide and on him regret flashing brightly through them. Mac snarls again feeling his control slipping and teetering on that edge so close to what he wants. He can almost see Rick slamming into the ground below them, see the walkers below tearing into what's left of him.

"Mac." Daryl's voice pierces the fog in his mind. "Mac."

Blinking his eyes he looks over his shoulder seeing raw pain in the mirrors of his own eyes. Releasing Rick quickly he strides to him seeing Andrea out of the corner of his eye watching him. Both brother's circle the blood dropping to their knees, "He's alive."

Daryl looks up meeting his eyes, "He is."

Both stand grabbing their shit not casting a backward glance to the other men. If he looks at them he knows he's gonna kill both men for what they've done to Merle. He needs away from them. He needs to get Daryl away before something happens to him because of these dumbasses.

"Where are you doing?" Andrea's soft voice is just beside him.

Turning his head, "To find my fuckin' brother."

Andrea never misses a step as she slides between the pair of them not allowing them to leave her behind. "What the fuck you doin'?" Daryl asks.

Stopping on the path of the blood both men mirror their motions and eye her, "You aint gonna be able to keep up." Mac hisses.

Andrea shoots him a look, "What did I tell you at camp? If It was Amy I'd want the same compassion and help!"

Daryl throws his hand silencing Mac before he can unleash his anger on her, "You keep up and don't get in the way, do as we fuckin' say..."

Andrea nodded her head, "Of course."

Daryl wastes no more words and his down the steps into the next building before Rick and T-Dog can catch up. He hears Glenn behind them but doesn't look over his shoulder. The little bastard was fast on his feet and as long as he didn't get in the way he'd be fine.

Mac smirks kicking the body of two dead walkers and shoots a triumphant look to Daryl, "Tough son of bitch."

Daryl kneels his hand inspecting the wound, "His boot knife."

Mac shoots his eyes to Andrea as she nears them looking over the wound, "How can you tell?"

Daryl looks up and then to Mac telling him to handle it without having to speak. Mac circles around forcing her to drop low to her knees as his fingers hover over the wound tracing the entrance, "Pattern of the blade, you can see the serration marks of the blade. Most knifes have a definite pattern to them and curve. Me, Merle, and Daryl have the same boot knives."

"Calling card." Daryl muttered under his breath.

Andrea looked down to his boot and he slid the knife free handing it to her for her to look at in comparison, "How are you sure it's not someone with the same knife?"

Mac and Daryl both grinned, "He only made three."

"Merle?"

"Grandfather." Daryl speaks just from in front of her.

Rick and T-dog appeared through the door both watching him warily as they walked closer to Daryl. Mac felt his ire rise the closer the pair got and he felt the cool gaze of Daryl sweep across him. He walked closer to where he was still kneeling with Andrea with Glenn just over her shoulder watching what he had said.

"I dropped a bag of guns. I think it'd be best to get them before spreading the search further." Rick placated.

Daryl shook his head, "We're close to him."

Rick nodded, "He could be laid up somewhere but three of here have no weapons. We need those guns."

Mac stood up pulling Andrea with him without thought, "What the fuck you mean no weapons? Why the fuck would you come then?" He snarled.

He felt the knife being tucked back into his hand and clenched his fist around it, "I left my pistol with Amy."

Mac's eyes shot down to her his eyes sweeping searching for something on her that she could use as a weapon. "Goddamn." Gripping her wrist he slammed the knife back into her hand, "Don't fuckin' lose it."

Turning he seen Daryl looking at him with his head tilted and fought the smirk that despite the situation wanted to spread across his face. His tongue slid across his lips and Daryl read him like a book, like they always could each other. Shaking his head, "Stick close blondie." Daryl chuckled.

Andrea's eyes flicked to Daryl and she nodded, "Planned on it."

Mac circled around behind Daryl as Rick talked over the plan with him everyone. His hand hit on his brothers back but Daryl kept still as Mac lifted his shirt just enough to expose the Rock Island .45. Slipping it from the back of his pants he felt Daryl shift and look at him but shook his head his eyes landing on the group.

Mac slid his spare sidearm into the back of Daryl's jeans letting the larger gun set heavily in the belted waste. Mac circled back around to the group with Daryl shadowing him coming to rest just behind Andrea. She looked over shoulder her eyes searching him but Mac just leaned over watching as Glenn depicted the plan for the guns.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take Daryl with me though." Glenn looked at the man in question.

"Why me?" Daryl growled.

"You crossbow is quieter than his pistol."

"Fair enough."

Glenn went on explaining where everyone else should wait. Mac snarled out a breath as he was sent to group with the other men. "Fuck that. You aint splittin' me and Daryl up."

Glenn looked up and swallowed not meeting his eyes, "Ok then."

"Me and Andrea will run to get the guns watching each others back. We'll go first for Dixons but if we can't get there we'll run the length to you two." Glenn shot Andrea a look and she nodded her face set in stone.

Making their way towards the step Mac let his eyes land on her and swallowed seeing her still gripping the handle to only piece of his grandfather he had left. Gripping her forearm as everyone else stepped through the door he stopped her just as Daryl turned looking at him sensing his anxiety. Daryl met his eyes then looked to Andrea but said nothing stepping through the door.

"What are you doing?" Andrea questioned.

Mac pulled Daryl's .45 from the front of his waist band catching her eyes and put the gun in her hand, "If your ass is hell bent on running into a herd then take a goddamn gun."


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl met Mac's eyes as they made their way down the alley behind Glenn and Andrea. He could see the irritation radiating from him but seen something underneath it as his eyes flicked to Andrea. Shaking his head he elbowed his brother, "Get your goddamn head straight."

"Fuck you." Mac growled lowly.

Both came to a stop and the pair ahead of them slipped through the gate. Daryl could feel the tension in the air like vice gripping his throat as the muffled sounds of walkers feet picked up. Mac shifted next to him and Daryl kneeled next to him waiting on the pair to return.

"You hear that?" Mac's voice was low.

Daryl nodded and both men spun just as some kid walked up on them. Daryl reacted standing to tower over him but Mac was faster snatching ahold of him, "You seen a man, he's been hurt?" Daryl questioned.

"Name Merle." Mac growled.

"What kind of redneck ass name is that?" the boy laughed.

Mac's hand flashed out slapping him hard before Daryl could catch him. As soon as Daryl had him pushed back the boy started yelling out causing both set's of eyes to land on him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mac snarled.

"You're gonna bring walkers down on us." Daryl snapped.

Glenn burst through the gate first followed by Andrea just as the scene erupted into the chaos. Daryl was knocked off-balance as someone slammed into Mac from the side. Daryl pushed to his feet jerking the man of his brother sending him back towards Andrea as the little bastard who had screamed tried to make a move to run.

"OH fuck no!" Mac growled jerking him back.

Daryl and Mac both swiveled around at the sound of Andrea's panicked yell as she was jerked into a vehicle as the other man fought with Glenn over the bag of guns. Daryl snarled lifting his crossbow as the other man ran from Glenn. True to his aim he let the bolt fly just as the man got in the vehicle hitting him hard.

The car sped away and he heard Mac slam the boy hard into the wall as Rick and T-dog came down the alley. "What the fuck happened!" Rick barked.

Knocking Mac back from the younger man Daryl watched him his anger rising quickly to the surface matching that of Mac's.

"Yo fuck you! You fucked up shoulda just let it go man, let me go."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Miguel! Your man here comin at me yellin' about some Merle but I wouldn't even name my dog that!"

Daryl charged forward his booted foot flashing out connecting with the boys stomach. "I'll stomp your ass."

Rick hauled him back into Mac as he turned to Glenn, "Where is Andrea!"

Daryl looked over but Mac's words silenced everyone with the danger in his tone, "His friends took her and he's going to take us to them."

There was no question in his tone and Daryl looked to the boy seeing his eyes dilate taking in Mac. Mac entire body was rigid with rage as his chest heaved with his passionate anger. If Daryl had been anyone else he would have just assumed it was cause someone had got a jump on them but he knew better. He had seen the way Mac had watched Andrea, he'd seen the way he kept her within arms reach through this entire fuckin' trip. He'd took Daryl's own gun and handed it off to her and that alone said more for the man than he would ever say on his own. Mac didn't form attachments easy, neither of them did, but some how this woman had got under his skin. He could feel his anger like it was his own and felt his adrenaline spiking his blood. Mac was primed and ready to tear Atlanta down around them to find her.

Following Rick through the back alleys to the original building they had tracked Merle to they settled in. Mac was venomous and everyone was giving him space with only Daryl speaking low to him. He made sure to keep himself between Mac and the boy otherwise things were going to get nasty fast.

"Give me two minutes with him." Mac growled low to Daryl.

Shaking his head, "I get we need to get her back but killin' him aint gonna find her Mac."

Mac gripped his arm jerking him into his body their foreheads touching and with each breath Mac took Daryl felt the brush of his chest hitting his own. "I didn't want to bring her."

Daryl kept his eyes pinned on Mac's, "She made a choice."

"No. We lost Merle and if we don't get her back Amy lost her cause I couldn't keep her ass from coming." Mac growled in a low voice.

Daryl gripped his throat feeling his pulse thunder under his palm, "We're getting them both back."

Daryl stepped away from Mac and turned back to the other men seeing them shifting around all watching the young man. Daryl walked over just as Rick started talking to him listening to the cocky bastard try to give them attitude. He felt Mac shadowing his movements as he circled around and knew he was losing his control.

"Tell us where they would take her." Rick demanded.

The boy shook his head his eyes bright as he looked around the room. His eyes shied away from him and Mac as they both set pinning him with glares. Mac stepped closer to him kneeling slightly and Daryl watched as his brother's hand unconsciously moved for his knife, it was habit they both had that neither could break. Mac huffed and Daryl's eyes flashed down to him seeing his back tense again after he remembered Andrea had the knife he was searching for.

Daryl shoved past Rick meeting the boys eyes, "Where the fuck are they?"

"Fuck you."

Mac moved forward flanking him and he seen the boy's skin flush just slightly seeing the more volatile of the pair. Mac was still breathing harshly his eyes never leaving the boy. Daryl shifted giving Mac room to move past him and it was all the go ahead he needed before he stepped around moving in on the boy. Rick went to step forward but Daryl cut him off shaking his head. Rick met his eyes and Daryl shot him a look that had the man nodding.

"Tell me." His voice was like a razor sliding across your jugular tauntingly.

The boy looked around them and Daryl watched as Mac hand slipped around to his back and he held back his grin. Mac slid his knife from his belt sheath that laid at the flat of his back. Moving into the boys space he growled not even speaking out loud but his intentions were clear. Mac was always a man of action.

"Just give them the guns it's all they want."

Mac leaned into him the knife biting into the boys thigh, "For each minute that passes..." Mac sunk the knife deeper into him and the boy yelped.

Moving through the yard towards the garage Daryl watched as the boy limped ahead of them. Mac shot him a look and Daryl grimaced seeing the vengeful striking hammer that could be Mac's attitude echoing through his eyes. The last time he seen that look their father had died in a puddle of his own blood while Mac towered over him without a bit of remorse in him. You'd find no empathy, compassion, or remorse in Mac if he found you guilty and wanting, it was never good to play that side of things with him. You didn't fuck with people close to him or make idle threats he'd take them to heart and finish the war before the battle could start. They both were like that only Mac's fuse was non existent whereas Daryl had a fuse that needed to be lit to get him there.

"Best stop there."

"We want our girl." Rick called out.

"You okay?" The man in the center questioned the stupid fuck.

"They aint right in the head G."

Daryl kept his eyes scanning and snapped them up at the sound of scuffing feet. Andrea was led to the edge of the building her hands bound behind her back her mouth gagged. He heard a breath hiss through Mac's teeth and grabbed his brother before he could move.

"Give us the guns or be ready to come back cocked and loaded." The man snapped at Rick.

Daryl met the groups eyes seeing the man he had shot with his crossbow glaring at them. Andrea's eyes were scorching into Mac and he shot him a look seeing Mac watching her not even watching the men on the ground. Her eyes were brighter than usual and Mac's were wild, almost feral.

"You gonna give up all those guns?"

Rick shoved some into a bag and met his eyes, "Not all of them."

Mac and Daryl both picked up guns, Daryl pumping his shot guns as Mac done the same. The sound of the round sliding into the chamber and the smell of gun oil causing them to have a sense of déjà vu. It felt like many of times the brothers had broken down their guns together cleaning them and reloading before and after hunts.

Mac met his eyes and Daryl nodded to him. One way or another he'd make sure the woman made it back. He didn't know what was going on with them but he knew enough to know that Mac was likely struggling with the shit. If he felt anything for her besides just wanting to fuck her then he'd kill for her. Mac was serious about shit and if you won his loyalty then he was a force to be reckoned with, dangerous in his own right. Knowing that Andrea meant something to his brother, being able to feel it made getting her all the more important to him. He'd never leave her to begin with but Mac's attachment, even if unacknowledged, was power enough to bring out the side of the Dixon's you didn't ever wanna face down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry my updates haven't been as often. I've been getting ready for hunting season here and getting my rifles sighted in. Not really been home a lot and had the time to write like I want too. **

Striding back into the court-yard they were met with the other group waiting on them. Daryl could feel Mac's anger like a tidal wave with each step they took and it was getting hard to keep his own anger from taking over. He could see Rick tensing ahead of them like he could sense their tension with things going on. He'd be a smart man to try to get this shit over soon.

"Those don't look like all our guns."

Rick shifted tossing the bag between the two groups, "Give us Andrea."

Shaking his head, "See you don't get to make that call. No guns - No woman."

Mac snarled stepping forward Daryl shadowing him catching the attention of the men. Rick shot a panicked look towards Daryl but Mac was moving quicker than him. He grabbed the boy up dragging his smaller frame back against his back harshly and Daryl watched Mac knowing exactly what was happening. He stepped up next to his brother not trying to control him.

Mac's colt was shoved under the boys shin forcing his mouth shut as he called out to the man G in front of him. G's eyes were on Mac wide as he leveled them all with storm filled glare.

"I'll give you five minutes to get her before your cleaning this bastard up." Mac snarled loud enough that it echoed.

G moved forward and Daryl shifted his sights to him causing his step to falter. Rick moved up suddenly standing on the other side of Mac. Daryl met his eyes and Rick nodded at him as Glenn swept around to the other side.

"Your time is winding down motherfucker!" Mac barked.

G shifted his eyes up and Daryl heard the hammer pull back the second Andrea was walked to the edge of the group her throat being held by another man. He was leering at her and G turned just enough to look her over and he felt Mac's anger head into dangerous territory.

"See I was thinkin' we could keep her for my men." G smiled.

Mac brought his arm up around the boys throat and started bearing down on him lifting his feet from the ground with ease since the height difference was there as well. G's eyes focused on the pair of them and he jerked Andrea around in front of him "Get the guns and bring them to me."

Andrea kept her eyes on Mac the entire time and he nodded at her causing her to walk forward. Grabbing up the guns she looked at Daryl briefly and he watched her eyes as she silently questioned him. He kept his face blank as she turned back to the garage.

"Help!"

All the men in the garage turned at once seeing a little old woman coming through. "Get her out of here."

Mac let his arm relax just slightly enough to allow to boy a breath. Rick stepped forward to where the guns had been, "What is this?" His voice was hard, "We came here full intent on killin' you all if you didn't give her back to us."

G looked at them then to Mac and let out a breath, "We've been attacked by other groups who want our stuff, we didn't know about you all. About those two." He jerked his head to Mac and Daryl who were both still tense.

"I'm sure you've got a couple like them in your group." Rick reasoned.

Nodding his head he looked to Rick and started moving back through the building. Glenn and T-dog followed closely behind as Mac shoved the boy away from him. Andrea was standing off looking towards them both but Mac's anger hadn't receded in the slightest. She raised her eyebrow at Daryl and looked at Mac before her eyes went back to him. Daryl looked at him and then nodded his head just slightly before she moved towards them.

"Mac." Daryl's voice was low as they walked through the garage.

"What brother?" The steel in his voice was molten.

Andrea appeared next to him and he seen the tension start to ebb from his brother's body just enough that Daryl wasn't assaulted with it. Mac didn't look at her or say anything for so long Daryl was starting to think that he was going to snap and start killing people anyways. His eyes shifted to her and ran over body before going back ahead.

Daryl and Mac both stepped just through the door into the room the rest of their group was in and leaned back against the wall. Andrea moved over slightly and started petting two small dogs. Mac shook his head and sneered looking away when he seen his knife tucked into a make-do sheath.

Daryl held back his comments knowing his brother was fighting against feeling anything for the girl. Mac didn't make attachments to people let alone women. There had never been a woman who could get close enough to even attempt to think about tying him down. Not that he could say anything himself he didn't let people close but he had his reasons. Mac only ever women close enough to him though to get in their pants and walk away.

Mac looked at him and Daryl felt his annoyance kicking up. "You gonna direct your fuckin' anger at me over some shit I already know...stow that shit." Daryl warned.

Mac growled his elbow connecting with his twins ribs and Daryl turned looking at him but Mac met his eyes head on. "I blame you."

Daryl snorted, "Blame me cause a piece of pussy you aint even had got to you?"

Mac shoved off the wall and moved back outside leaving Daryl standing alone. Andrea looked over her shoulder at him her eyes following Mac. "Leave him alone for now." Daryl's voice was low.

She looked up at him and the walked over, "Is he mad at me?"

Daryl huffed and let his head drop back against the wall, "Not at you."

Andrea's pale green eyes drilled holes in him but he waved her off. His mind started racing with the thoughts that Merle was still out there hurt. He felt like he was going to be sick and shoved off the wall moving outside for the fresh air. He passed Rick and seen them wrapping their shit up. Stepping outside he noticed Mac right away. He'd hopped up on a broke wall and was dangling from it just enough and barely setting.

Daryl walked over and pulled himself up next to him waiting on Rick.

"He's alive." Mac spoke.

Daryl licked his lips, "Toughest son of a bitch I've ever seen."

"Dumbest too." Mac spit out. "He knew we would come for him why the fuck not wait."

Daryl felt the sweat sliding down his throat and coating every inch of skin. "Had to get out of the heat if I had to guess. Motherfuckers probably didn't leave him water or nothing. Fuckin' sun stroke if he didn't get the fuck out of there."

Mac snarled, "I'm gonna kill these fucks."

Daryl shifted his and Mac's sides flush together and he felt Mac calm. "We find him and don't give up till we do."

"He'd search for us." his voice was a rough sigh.

Rick stepped out followed by T-dog, Glenn, and Andrea while the men from the garage kept talking to them. Daryl followed Mac's gaze and smirked seeing him looking her over.

"You gonna ask her if she is alright? I mean you bout killed a kid over her not an hour ago." Daryl challenged.

Mac's gaze swept to him, "Don't need attachments we got shit to do brother. You know what the deal was we were only gonna be with the group long enough to figure out where we were going. With Merle gone we gotta find his dumbass before he gets killed."

Daryl nodded chewing his lip, "I know."

"We'll start planning that shit out, I think he'd go somewhere familiar. Somewhere we'd know to look." Mac spoke jumping from the wall. Daryl could feel his brother's adrenaline making his own kick up. Mac turned looking up at him, "It'll be a fuckin' adventure."

Daryl jumped down coming to land right in front of Mac, "Yeah a fuckin' adventure."

They made quick time back to the rail yard and Mac busted out laughing seeing the van gone. Rick looked at him like he had three heads but Daryl couldn't help but to smirk. The brother's eyed to ground around where the vehicle had been parked and Daryl slapped Mac's thigh from his kneeling position getting the mans attention.

Dropping down next to him Mac grinned, "Fucker is still alive."

"He's gonna be bringing some serious vengeance back to the group." Daryl warned.

Mac and Daryl were in the lead of the group their strides even and fast. Both of them wanting to get back to their brother and get the fuck out before either Mac or Merle killed someone. Daryl's mind was racing trying to think of possible things Merle was doing at the camp. He was getting anxious the darker the sky got and they picked their pace up.

Andrea huffed behind them, "You know not everyone is use to marathoning a distance like this."

Mac turned around walking backwards never missing a beat. "Aint my fault you can't keep up." her face reddened at his suggestive tone.

Mac turned around shooting Daryl a triumphant smile but it died on his face when they heard the screams of the group. Both brothers broke out into a full on run racing through the woods instead of taking the road. They left the rest of the group in the dust as they burst through the trees. Daryl swept the area quickly and growled feeling his anger return.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac lost sight of Daryl in the fuckin' mess they had come up on. He could hear the sounds of guns going off around him as his eyes searched out his brothers. He caught glimpses of Daryl but for the most part he could feel Daryl was fine. Madder than fuck but his brother was alright for now. Merle though, there was now sight of him. Should have fuckin' known Merle wouldn't have shown back up here with his has strung out and hurt.

Mac threw himself into the fight grabbing up his spare knife as he fought through the crowd. Slamming his knife home he heard a small yelp off to the right and seen Sophia backing away from a walker. Mac shifted gears fighting towards her just as her father came out of the tent. The man seen the walker and backed up not bothering to try to help his daughter who tripped.

Mac was almost there when he seen Sophia stand up and the walker get near to Ed. Ed panicked his eyes showing him wild with fear as he shoved Sophia to the front brandishing her as if she was a goddamned shield. Snarling Mac planted his boot in the stomach of a walker as he pulled his knife free. He heard Daryl call out for him but his mind was racing seeing Sophia's fight. What kind of man didn't protect his own fuckin' flesh and blood? What kind of goddamn father was he? Mac snarled and renewed his efforts working towards the little girl.

Pulling his Colt out he dropped the walker his path now clear to Ed. He heard the sounds of the fight dying around them but he was focused on this motherfucker. Sophia met his eyes and he seen tears streaming down her small face and the relief that flooded her tiny features at the sight of him. He looked to Ed seeing the man lifting his eyes from the walker Mac had shot. Locking eyes with him Ed sneered and Mac's grip tightened on the knife.

"Sophia where's ya mom?" Mac called standing just in front of her.

Her hiccupped breaths met his ears, "I don't...don't know."

Mac looked down at her briefly, "You see my brother?"

"Ya."

"Go to him and tell him to take you to your mom. Don't stray away from him unless it's for you mom." Mac commanded.

Ed grabbed he shoulder in a crushing grip and Mac smiled at him, "You don't tell my daughter what to do Dixon."

Mac stepped around Sophia shoulder checking Ed and breaking his hold on the girl. He heard her take off just like he had said and Mac slammed the but of his gun into Ed's mouth dropping him to the ground. Mac grabbed him dragging him inside his tent where no one would immediately see him.

Ed struggled against him but Mac pinned him in place. "You fuckin' crazy Dixon!"

Mac leaned over him, "Yeah I really fuckin' am."

Ed's fist swung out catching him in the shoulder as he shoved his pistol in his waist band. "They wont let you get away with shit Dixon, I'll tell them. They all know you start shit. You and that piece of shit brother of yours."

"What makes you madder Ed. Knowing I'm getting ready to beat you to death or that woman would rather get fucked by my brother than talk to you. Your own daughter seeks him out or did you not see that." Mac laughed.

Daryl looked up at the sound of small panted breaths and rushed movements. Sophia was racing towards him her little eyes locked on him causing him to search out what had her racing towards him. Why the fuck was she alone, where the fuck was Carol? She slammed into him having tried to stop and stumbling. Steadying the young girl and feeling her little body heaving with emotion Daryl's eyes kept searching for the cause of her distress.

Daryl kneeled suddenly his eyes searching her over bites or scratches. Her hair was tangled and her little face was flushed as she tried to get her breath to speak. "My mama, where is she?"

Daryl's eyes lifted searching quickly for the woman. His eyes found her with Lori wrapped around her trying to keep her from moving off. He could see the distress in her from here and whistled loudly. Most of the camps eyes went to him but relaxed when they seen no danger. Carol ripped away from Lori and started towards them at a dead run.

Daryl looked down at Sophia when he felt her touch his arm, "Mac told me to find you."

Daryl's eyes shot fast around the camp not seeing his brother, he felt panic bubbling through him, "Where were you when he said that? Was he bit?"

She shook her head and pulled the shoulder of her shirt over exposing a bruising grip on her shoulder just Carol got to them. "Ed had me but he wasn't trying to help." Her tears spilled over and she tightened her grip on his arm,"He kept me out there for the walker. Mac saved me."

Daryl let out a breath but his eyes kept searching for his brother, "Where were you?"

"I was at my tent." Her small pained voice broke him.

Daryl stood quickly as Carol pulled her daughter into her arms. Both were upset and he took off through camp searching out his brother once he realized Ed was nowhere to be seen either. Getting to the tent he could hear distinct sounds that made him rip the tent flap back. Mac's back was to him but what he could see of him wasn't pretty.

Daryl gripped his arm stopping him and Mac spun suddenly his eyes wild. Daryl pulled the knife free of his hand and looked down to the mess of Ed. Fuck.

"What the fuck are you doing Mac?" Daryl growled, "You can't fuckin' do shit like this!"

"He used her a goddamn shield to a walker..." Mac's voice was darker, "He held her out as a goddamn offering! If I hadn't been here that woman would be burying her daughter!"

Daryl looked down to the man and his mind raced at the thought of the man doing that. He released Mac's arm. "If they see you did this...goddamn."

"Fuck those nutless bastards." His chest heaved. "They should have done something about him long before now!" Mac snapped.

Daryl nodded licking his lips as Mac turned leaning over the body quick as Daryl sunk the knife into his brain. Mac gripped the tent and shredded the thin material and shot Daryl a look before smiling. Daryl shook his head as he pulled mac from the tent. He felt eyes on them but knew who it was before ever looking.

Lifting his eyes he blocked Carol's view of a blood soaked Mac and she searched his face. Anger was there but not what he thought, Sophia was tucked into her side, "Is he in there?"

Mac turned his head his body turned from her keeping most of the blood away from her eyes, "Yes."

She looked at Daryl and then him her eyes running over the blood on the pair of them. Sophia moved past her mother slipping between the pair of them her small hands grabbed one of each other their larger ones her hand slipping through the blood. Both brother's attention was commanded by the small girl as she tugged on their hands.

Her wide eyes were serious and aged beyond her small years. Daryl swallowed tearing his eyes away from her as she focused on his brother. He pulled his hand free stepping away from the contact. Carol moved next to him.

"Did he tell you what Ed done?" her voice was soft and chewed his lip wanting to smoke bad. Nodding his head with a grunt she looked at him, "Whatever he done in there to that man wasn't enough."

Daryl's eyes flashed to hers and she kept her eyes on his, "You don't mean shit like that."

She turned her body, "This aint the first time he's tried to hurt my baby." Carol shook her head, "No he deserved whatever your brother gave him."

Mac moved over to Daryl his eyes demanding his attention. Daryl could feel his anxiety, it wasn't just Andrea getting to him. It was too much like their childhood and old demons were haunting them both. Will Dixons cold breath causing Mac to lash out and Ed received the full force of it."Come on. We need to get cleaned up and let officer friendly know our plan."

Daryl nodded his eyes going briefly to Carol and Sophia before following his brother. Mac walk slowed down as they neared their tent, "I aint walking in there."

Daryl stepped inside grabbing what Mac needed and slung their packs down. Stepping back out Mac was looking out into the trees "Merle didn't come back here."

"Seen that."

"He's out there brother but you know how he is."

Daryl shifted and they started on their way back down the path towards the water. Mac was unbuttoning his shirt as they passed the fire and he tossed the ruined material into it. Andrea's eyes raised to them as Mac moved ahead of them out of the fire light and away from questioning eyes. Daryl ignored her look and took off after his brother. He seen Carol safely within the fire light as he passed and she gave him a sad smile.

Meeting Mac by the water Daryl dropped their shit, "If he was fucked up then I'd say his ass doesn't know forward from backward."

"You know his ass was fucked up." Mac huffed. "Always fucked up."

Daryl nodded kicking his boots free, "So then what the fuck is the plan?"

Both brothers walked into the water it lapping against their over heated skin cleaning away the days pain. Mac shot him a look as he scrubbed away the filth on him before mirroring his actions. Both working silently their minds racing with details of the day and night.

"If he's fucked up like we know he is it's they'll be no rhyme or reason to his fuckin' movements." Mac sneered, "Goddamn shit."

Daryl shook the water from his head before looking at his brother, "Like there fuckin' was with him sober."

Mac was the only person who had seen his scars and he was thankful his brother didn't bring them up. Mac knew about what happened to him, knew the damage done but he never made him feel like shit about it. Merle never seen them and he was fuckin' glad of it, his brother liked to snort and drink his demons and everyone elses. He could be comfortable around Mac without feeling exposed with his twin like he was picking him apart.

Both of them snorted out laughs as they left the water. Mac set down on the rock, "Aint pulling pants back on while I'm wet. Just got over the goddamn shit from the other day with pants."

Daryl snorted jerking his clean boxers on as his brother set naked as the day he was born. Not bothered in the slightest. Daryl's eyes flitted to the path hearing soft foot steps and he jerked his pants up his legs not bothering with buckling them while he grabbed for his shirt. Pulling it on, "Someones coming."

Mac looked at him, "I know. Can't you tell who it is by the steps?"

Daryl shook his head at his brother, "Put some goddamn pants on so I can set up there without ya goddamn dick out."

Mac laughed, "You act like we aint twins."

"Twins or not I don't wanna be setting around while your dick is hanging out."

Mac's bullshit back and forth with him that he knew was just going to keep building was their way of blowing off steam. Something that they had done since day one. Something that kept them both sane more often that not.

Mac pulled his pants up and over his hips as Daryl jumped up on the rock. "You realize someone is gonna say something about the mess up there."

Mac nodded, "Always saying something brother. But I'd kill him again if I had the chance."

Andrea appeared in front of them her look unsure, "I want to thank you Daryl."

Daryl tilted his head having expected her to be down here for Mac. "What the fuck for?"

"Amy told me what happened."

Daryl shrugged but said no more.

"Don't do that...don't act like saving her life was nothing." Andrea snapped, "She said you put yourself between her and the walkers that had her cornered and killed them and kept her with you."

Daryl chewed his lip feeling both their eyes on him, "I aint meant it like that. Just sayin' you aint gotta thank for me."

Mac laid back on the rock his form stretched out while Daryl pulled his legs up letting his arms balance on his knees. Andrea settled with her back against the rock. The three of them watching the water in the silence. Daryl turned trying to slip off the rock not wanting to be down here, he didn't know Andrea that well and felt uncomfortable. Mac gripped his arm tightly keeping him in place.

Daryl turned his head and mirror eyes of his own met him. Mac pulled again and Daryl shifted back on the rock.

"I heard y'all talking on the way back. You're breaking away from the group." Andrea spoke softly.

"Gotta find our brother."

Andrea nodded her head looking over her shoulder, "Their up there talking about where our next move is. It might be the direction you two are going...safety in numbers."

Her eyes were on Mac as he raised up on his elbows. This is why the fuck he wanted out of here the tension between these two was enough to smother someone. It was worse feeling it from Mac, they'd always been able to read each other and feel the others moods just about. Made shit weird.

Andrea turned suddenly, "I'm going to go back and check on Amy. Thanks again Daryl."

Daryl watched the moon play over the water as Mac eyes followed her all the way back to camp. "For you not to be interested you sure eye fuck the shit out of her."

"Waters sweet brother but blood is thicker." Mac's voice was right by his ear. Daryl shook his head at his brother. "Besides don't give me that shit I seen the way silver fox looks at you and you look at her."

Daryl scoffed, "She's a goddamned married woman with a kid Mac. What the fuck you on about?"

"Was married, she has a recently departed husband." Mac growled.

Daryl slid off the rock not speaking. He wasn't gonna think about the shit Mac was pushing. He wasn't ever good with women and no woman like Carol would be interested in him. Hell that shit was beat and marked into his skin over the course of his life that no woman worth a fuck would want him. Their goddamn dad made sure of it. Besides the woman just lost her husband what the fuck would she looking at him for. Mac shadowed him he could feel his brothers annoyance with him causing him to smirk.

"Quit that shit Daryl the past is dead." Mac spoke low as he passed him. "I'd love the opportunity to kill that bastard again. I hope Will is burnin' in hell fire now."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol helped Lori prepare something to eat as most of the group was moving around cleaning up the mess that was left in the wake of the walker attack. Her eyes kept searching out Sophia as her daughter set idly with Carl both with their eyes flicking around the group. Sophia's blazing brown eyes locking with Carol's own pale blue eyes, there was years in her eyes beyond her age.

Sophia shifted back around and Carol followed her eyes seeing her watching the brothers. They were in a heated discussion Daryl shaking his head and Mac gesturing around them wildly. Daryl kept his head down his body tense as his brother talked at him nodding along every so often. Carol wanted to thank them again for saving her girl and doing what they had done to Ed. How did one go about thanking a man for killing her husband? She didn't see it as she was cold. No how could one be cold to the death of her husband when all she had known from his hands was abuse and despair. He had left her bereft with only her daughter as comfort and even that was getting dangerous.

Ed had despised Sophia from birth claiming Carol had intentionally had a girl and saddled him with more bitch bullshit to deal with. She couldn't fathom what was wrong in that man head to make him feel the way he had about his own blood. What got Carol though and something that had her ready to put a knife into Ed herself was the way the man had taken to looking at her baby girl. He didn't look at her in a way a father should, he had started watching her more his gaze lingering and suggestive.

Carol's eyes flicked to the brothers again about the time Mac gave a triumphant smile and slapped Daryl on the back hard enough to throw his body forward. Daryl's eyes lifted and she watched the bright blue of his eyes dance with mirth at his brother as Mac danced out of reach of him. She was amused and awed at the same time that neither allowed events to tear them down to where they were running on fumes. She could see it in the they moved though that it was on their mind and she was acutely aware that Merle hadn't made it back with them from Atlanta.

"I don't trust those two." Lori's voice was low as to not be heard.

Carol looked over at her surprised considering that Daryl had saved Amy last night by putting himself between her and walkers that were cornering her. Not only that but he had made sure that Lore herself and Carl were safe and out-of-the-way as he got Amy up to the RV. Mac had saved her daughter, not something she would soon forget.

Andrea set down her gaze on Lori and Carol looked between the two women. Their was tension already brewing and it was sweltering between them and Carol just wanted away from it all. She wanted to breathe without feeling like at any moment a fight was going to break out between people around her.

"Why do not trust the two men who do more for this group than anyone else?" Andrea questioned.

Lori looked up her face put on as if she wasn't sure what Andrea was referring too. Andrea cocked her head to the side and then let her eyes go to the brothers who were doing the brunt of the work with clearing bodies and making sure they didn't come back. Seeing Daryl walk by with pickaxe over his shoulder covered in everything she'd rather not think about.

Lori straightened her shoulders tossing her hair over them, "It's not that they've done something but people like them are generally..." She waved her hand around, "Well they just aren't good men."

Carol herself was nonplussed her mind reeling with what Lori had just said. Was she not watching as these men had busted their ass from the beginning and up to now? Where the hell had she been?

Andrea leaned forward her eyes flashing, "Did you honestly just say that?" Shoving herself standing the blonde towered over Lori making her seem like an errant child. "Did you miss the part where Daryl saved my sister and your son? Or were checked out as usual?" She snapped. "How about where Mac saved Carol's daughter?"

Lori sputtered and stood as well her eyes going to Carol seeking her assistance. "I agree with Andrea here Lori." Her voice was soft.

Shaking her head, "You all think what you want but one good deed doesn't make a good man."

Mac just happened to appear out of the brush behind them his eyes bright and knowing. His eyes went to Lori and Carol seen them darken his anger leaking through. He heard them. "Yeah and fuckin' ya husbands best friend before he's cold don't make you a good wife." He snapped.

Carol's mouth dropped open and her eyes widening as Mac breezed by his eyes meeting hers with a slight nod. They then went to Andrea running the length of her body his smile turning from lethal to wolfish in seconds. Andrea shifted on her feet her eyes following him while Lori stood wide-eyed and opened mouth not sure how to react to Mac.

She stomped her foot storming away just as a loud barking laugh met their ears. Both Andrea and Carol looked over seeing Mac talking to Daryl his eyes on Lori. Daryl was shaking his head a rare smile gracing his lips as Mac talked to him. His eyes lifted suddenly and Carol watched as he tracked Sophia again around the camp. Her heart clenched at the sight and she felt the need to gather her daughter up and hold her tighter to her. She would have lost her if not for these men stumbling onto them.

His eyes went to her suddenly and he was talking to Mac again. She looked away the heat of his eyes making her uncomfortable. She didn't know how to read this man. He was so different from Ed that she was unsure of everything about him.

"Can you believe that bitch." Andrea growled.

Carol looked to her, "I can't believe Mac said that." She smiled, "Well...yes I can."

Both women smiled before taking off to finish cleaning up what they could of the camp. Sophia kept close to her letting her mind rest as she worked. She tried to help her mother but there wasn't really much she could do at the moment without being under Carol's feet.

The day passed and Rick moved to the center of the group Lori just behind him. He called everyone over and Carol motioned to Sophia but she stood where she was and Carol raised an eyebrow only to feel them shoot in her eyebrows realizing her daughter was waiting on the brothers. As soon as they were close to she slipped in between the pair of them falling in step with them easily. Both mens eyes flicked down to her Mac snorted and Daryl just raised an eyebrow then looked to her. She blushed at his look not sure how to react. Sophia had said she felt safer around these men and after last night she figured that was an even stronger feeling now for her.

"Now we've talked it over and we've decided between to destinations to move to." Rick spoke firmly.

Carol moved closer to where her daughter was standing with Mac and Daryl still. Mac was standing at the picnic table his foot kicked up on the seat as he leaned on to his bent leg with Daryl leaned against the RV behind him. Sophia was setting on the picnic table top between them her small hands messing with something Carol couldn't see.

Daryl looked at her as she moved closer to her daughter. His look was fleeting before going back to Rick speaking.

"Now Shane suggested Fort Benning and I'm thinkin' the CDC will have what we need." Rick qualified.

There were murmurs that ran through the group and Carol swallowed at the prospect of being on the road when so many things were unknown. Daryl scoffed behind her and she seen Mac stiffen and look over his shoulder at his brother. An entire conversation passed between the two in mere seconds as they looked at each other. Daryl pushed away from the RV taking off towards their tents his body tense as Macs eyes tracked him.

"Where's your big brother?" Sophia's small voice whispered.

Mac's eyes closed for a second before opening back up and his head swiveled to the small girl next to him. He eyed her for a minute and Carol moved around him. She watched as Sophia looked up at Mac not put off by his demeanor that intimidated the rest of the group.

"Sophia." Carol admonished.

Mac chuckled, "I reckon his dumbass done went and got lost."

"Are you and Daryl gonna find him?"

Mac chewed his lip his eyes appraising as he gazed down at the small girl in front of him, "Bloods blood Kit. Aint lookin' to write my brother off so easy."

She smiled at the name he gave her and he shook his head standing straight. Carol got the first glimpse of what she had toyed with in her hand and felt her gut churn. Mac slipped the knife into his boot his eyes going to Carol before going back to the small girl.

"Stick close to your mom." His voice was terse.

She hopped up not willing to let him get away to easy and Carol smiled at her. It was amusing to see her talking as much as she was especially with a man who was so rough and tumble. Sophia tended to be scared of her own shadow, she still backed away from Shane and the other men of the group. Something about these two men though put her daughter at ease, if Carol was honest with herself it did her too.

"Why Kit?" Sophia grinned at him her brown eyes shining.

Mac looked up at Carol a wicked smile lighting his features as he leaned down speaking conspiratorially, "Kit is a fox pup."

Sophia shook her head, "Why am I that though?"

"Aint none of y'all privy to what me and my brother talk about." He shot a look at Carol again.

Carol felt her face burn at his words and his grin widened. "Sophia leave him alone."

She got the distinct feeling she was missing something important from what Mac had just said but her mind couldn't quite grasp his meaning. Mac stood straight again heading towards her brother. She shook her head and moved back towards the group as they talked over what they would do now that their sanctuary had been breached. She tried to catch as much of what was going on but the bickering between Rick and Shane was getting to be too much for her.

"Rick just let it go." Shane snapped.

Shaking his head, "Their apart of the group. We need to see what they think...thats to more men that can help around here." Turning and looking towards the men in question, "What I gather anyways and what I've seen they do more than most anyways. Their an asset."

"You heard 'em, their breaking away to find their brother." Shane huffed.

Rick looked at him, "Your attitude sure didn't help with any of it."

Shane tensed up and Rick walked away heading for the brothers. She was left with the deafening silence and the information that they weren't going with them wherever they headed. That sense of security she had clung to since meeting them was evaporating quickly. Mac's words rang in her ears and she looked over at them seeing them talking to Rick as they packed more of their stuff. What had brought her up and who had started calling her by a nick name that Mac didn't give her.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl eyed Rick as he walked towards the brothers as Mac chuckled next to him. Slinging more shit into the bed of his truck he looked at Mac and gesture the rest of the shit that they wouldn't need out. Sometimes he wished he could just take up his hunting pack and the essentials and take off into the woods. He could live off the land without having to deal with all the bullshit that came with being in a group. He was made for this world, streamlined, him, Mac, and Merle were raised fighting from birth and this shit was no different for them.

"Mac." Rick nodded cautiously of the more aggressive of the pair. Daryl pursed his lips shaking his head, Mac wasn't one to react without reason. As long Rick kept his shit in check and didn't cross one of the lines Mac marked in the sand he'd be fine. "Daryl...I wanna talk to y'all."

"Talk." Mac snapped.

Rick looked at him not backing down before waiting on Daryl to come back over, "Listen we'd like you to move with the group."

Mac shot Daryl a look and he blew out a breath, "Merle's out there."

Rick nodded, "He is aint sayin' that you shouldn't look. Just that maybe we're going the direction you all are..."

The brothers eyed each other before Mac shook his head, "Better off on our own."

Rick exhaled his eyes going to Daryl, "And you?"

Daryl chewed his lip his eyes looking over the group that was assembled loosely around the camp. There were more women and children than he felt comfortable with but he'd rather deal with that then some of the bastards in the group. They had taken a hard hit when the group had been attacked having lost a good number of their men in the fight. What was left now were older or scantily able to defend themselves, they would never make it. They didn't have the know how in this world.

"Listen I know we got some issues but we need everyone to stick together." Rick sighed, "Just think it over."

Turning and walking away Daryl went back to breaking their gear down and packing it. He didn't need to think about these people and how they would fair without him and Mac. Mac made up his mind and wouldn't be moved on it and Daryl would be goddamned if he lost another brother to the stupidity of this group. No he couldn't handle that and he wouldn't.

"Stupid fucks." Mac muttered. "Bout got a mind to go just to piss that thunder cunt Lori off."

Daryl chuckled his eyes lifting to his brothers, "She piss you off that bad."

"You goddamn right she did. Bitch gonna talk some shit but shut the fuck up the second she seen me and knew I heard her. I should have slapped the the shit out of her. Goddamn Rick should or Shane one, get that bitch under control." Mac sneered.

Daryl couldn't help but to laugh, "Where the fuck we goin to start lookin' first?"

"His ass is either in the city or close by it...we're going to Atlanta." Mac confirmed.

Daryl stood up tossing the last of the shit in the truck he pulled the grease rag from his back pocket wiping his hands down. He looked back to the group seeing the anxious energy moving through them. Sophia was watching them openly her brown eyes meeting his as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Kits been watching us all day." Mac snorted. "Think she has us figured out."

Daryl looked at him, "Kit...you callin' her kit now?"

"Fits her don't you think..."

Daryl looked over to her seeing Carol not to far behind her and he let his eyes linger on her for a second before meeting his brothers eyes again. Mac was looking at him his eyes bright and knowing as if waiting for something from him. Daryl felt his jaw tense and his lips thinned as he looked right back at his brother just as hard.

"What's your angle here Mac?" Daryl questioned his brother pivoting his body to block Mac from moving away.

Mac grinned at him, "No angle _brother_."

"You couldn't be more full of shit if you fuckin' tried."

A deep chuckle rolled through Mac as they walked towards the triumph, "I think silver fox and her kit are happy to be away from that bastard."

Daryl stayed quiet wanting to avoid whatever Mac was up to knowing that he'd get to it soon enough. Mac was never one to beat around the bush and drag shit out. He was a straight shooter with things and Daryl respected that about him.

"You keep giving me this shit have for years, fuckin' excuses, it's all bullshit." Mac snapped his temper starting to show. "And the first goddamn woman I see you look at for more than a passing glance is married. Problem fuckin' solved I gutted the son of a bitch and she still seems interested in your ugly ass."

"Find it funny that your goddamn ego would let you call your fuckin' twin ugly." Daryl growled trying to change the subject.

"I'm the better looking out of the two of us." Mac laughed.

Stopping at the triumph both men started with getting Merle's shit put away. "You know we can't load this with taking all our gear but we aint tossing the shit either."

Daryl nodded his head, "I'll ride."

"Fuck you I will."

Daryl turned his eyes to Mac kicking his leg over and straddling said bike, "SO you can lay it over again and get road rash again."

Mac snarled, "Suck my cock asshole one fuckin' time. One goddamn time and your ass wont let that shit go will you. You're like a goddamn wife with the bitching and henning me."

Daryl barked out a laugh kicking the bike to life and letting it idle, "If I don't watch after your ass who the fuck is going to? Yous sure the fuck don't."

He didn't wait on Macs reply instead pulling the bike closer to their camp and leaving Mac standing. Kick stand down Daryl hopped off the bike feeling the eyes of the group on them but kept to what he was doing. Every since they had finished getting the bodies cleared and cleaned up and the situation with the dead group members handled the brothers had kept away form everyone. People were mourning their dead and while no one the brothers were close to they still had enough respect to give people the space they needed to mourn. Neither would accept that Merle was dead unless they put him in the ground themselves so they seen no point in counting graves for a man they knew was still out there.

Daryl dropped down on his knees and slid under the truck as Mac lifted the hood and they started checking everything over. It was something they had done since they were young working together making sure everything ran smooth. It was habit now and they didn't so much as think about as just do it like it was part of their nature now.

"Mac slide me my shit." Daryl panted under the truck as he grunted from effort.

"Think your slick don't ya." Mac challenged, "I aint forgot you trying to change the subject."

"Drop it Mac."

"Fuck you I aint dropping shit and you don't answer me I'ma pin your ass under there till I see fit to let you out." He warned.

"Fuckin' dick."

"I got one if you wanna suck it. Now what the fuck is wrong with you that you wont even talk to silver fox?"

Daryl kicked his legs and raised up busting his head against the oil pan, "Aint shit wrong with me." He growled swiping oil through his hair. "I told your ass she just lost her husband and what the fuck would a woman like that be looking at me for? She wouldn't. Besides if you aint forgot we're breaking away from this shit."

Mac stayed quiet for so long that it stunned Daryl alittle, "I don't understand you." His voice was lower and had a pained tone to it, "Why the fuck do you do that?"

Exhaling on a sigh, "Do what?"

Mac's growl rumbled through him and to the jeep, "That shit where you act like your the lowest of the fuckin' low. That's the ole' man talking and you need to quit that shit."

Daryl cringed and shifted, "Don't matter either way we're leaving Mac."

Mac moved to the bed of the truck his heavy steel toes thudding lightly sending small puffs of dust-up with the movement. He wasn't as light on his feet as Daryl was having a slight different gait than him. It made it easier for people who knew them to tell them apart sometimes when they had grown up and sometimes it was the only way even Merle could tell them apart.

A tool chest dropped next to the truck and Mac knelt rifling through it and setting shit out soundly. "This all you need?"

Daryl grunted jerking the tools to him and setting to work on the shit he was doing. If they were taking off he didn't want to get stranded on the side of the road like some goddamn yuppie. The truck might not look the best but something all three of the brothers were damn good with was their hands. They had always been good with it their grandfather had made sure of that. They could all break down a motor, strip it, clean it, find the fuckin' problem, fix that shit and be done with it before most mechanics would get off their sorry asses to even speak to someone.

Work ethic was hammered into them from early on in their life. They were taught aint no one gonna give you a handout and not to fuckin' wait on help. It wasn't coming you had what you made and what you could do the rest was like fair weather friends, shit didn't matter. Daryl smiled at the memory of Norman Dixon, the man had been a big part of their life having stepped in after Will died and raising Mac and himself. Merle was grown and gone to the army when everything happened but maybe that was for the best. Mac was volatile enough he didn't need Merle breathing down his neck at the time making shit worse.

Daryl dropped his tools to the ground and pulled himself from under the truck setting back against it. "What'ya think Norm would have thought about this shit?"

Mac looked down at him sweat soaking his features and making his hair stick to his head, "He'd say it was a crock of shit and either be in the garage or in the woods."

Daryl nodded swiping sweat away, "Think he'd tell us to get our asses home."

Mac looked down again and Daryl looked, "Thinkin' Merle went back?"

Shaking his head he pulled one long leg up bending it at the knee, "If Atlanta don't pan out it aint to far from there...he could've went there."

Mac's eyes flicked over the group, "WE need to let that cock shiner know we're breaking away from the group."

Daryl pulled himself standing and nodded, "Don't matter either way he's gonna still keep going with keeping with him."

The brothers started across camp moving through the people still alive. Daryl was actively avoiding looking at anyone as he passed feeling like he was on trial for something but not sure what the fuck for. Mac had a confident walk next to him his eyes pinned on Rick as he set with Lori. The woman was scowling at them but Mac's lazy smile made it falter and she moved off.

"Y'all think it over?"

Daryl ran his hand through his hair feeling the sweat spike it, "We have."

"We aint goin' with y'all. We're gonna look for him we got some ideas of where he went." Mac shrugged.

Rick nodded his lips pursing, "I hope you find him for what its worth." Daryl met his eyes and Rick gave him a small smile, "He was a handful but I'm sure you two know that."

Daryl snorted, "He was a bastard."

Rick's eyes widened slightly at that causing Mac to laugh, "He was a self-righteous asshole brother get it right. We knew who are daddy was even if we hated the cock sucker."

Daryl shrugged chewing his lip as he turned to leave but Ricks words halted him "When are you all leaving?"

Daryl stood waiting knowing Mac would let him know, "We're leaving before sun up."


	11. Chapter 11

Mac looked up at the sound of feet on the gravels his eyes finding pale green fires burning at him. Raising up he waited on her to get to him his eyes searching out Daryl in the fading light of the sunset. Seeing him setting on the tailgate his eyes bright and amused as Andrea stormed towards him caused Mac to smile too. It was a rare thing seeing his brother carefree enough to let himself relax and if Andrea ripping his ass done the trick then he'd make her mad more often.

"You're leaving?" Andrea questioned.

Mac looked back to her raising an eyebrow, "Weren't ever meant to be permanent. I think fuck faces exact words were that us Dixons weren't ever a part of your group. We're unsafe according to your cunt friend. My brother is out there hurt." Mac leaned back against the tree he'd been close to, "What more fuckin' reason to I need to leave from somewhere I'm not wanted or needed."

Andrea shook her head, "Lori is a entitled bitch and her opinion matters not. Shane doesn't speak for the entire group Mac and you know it." Her voice was strong but had a soft tone to it.

Shaking his head as he pulled his knife out running it under his nails, "Got a solution in your bag of tricks for my goddamn brother who was left like a cattle for slaughter? Cause I'd love to hear it."

Moving closer to him, "Merle knows where you are Mac...he didn't come here."

Mac shoved his knife in the sheath, "Think you know my goddamn brother better than me?" He snapped.

Not waiting on her answer he stormed past Daryl and his knowing eyes. Fuck him. He caused this shit he was doing his best at avoiding that bitch but he knew Daryl more than likely pointed him out to her. It's alright though, two could play that goddamn game.

"Watch ya ass out there Mac." Daryl called to him gruffly.

"Fuck you!"

Daryl's laugh followed him as he burst through the trees. Goddamn he needed away from these people. Away from that goddamn woman he was more than ready to get the fuck out of this camp. He was starting to feel sick and attributed that shit to being around her. That's all feeling anything for anyone does make you sick and then you die.

"Mac wait up."

Not slowing down hoping she would turn back he burst through a thicket of trees into a slight clearing he'd found a few weeks ago. Jumping he caught the bottom limb and swung his body high pulling himself up and into the old tree blind. Dropping back against the wall he let out a breath and let the coolness of the night chill the sweat on his skin. Closing his eyes his ears tuned into the sounds of the woods around him and he had to hold back his life at the sound of the irate woman chasing after him.

"Bullshit." She muttered.

Mac moved to the entrance of the blind his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. He spotted her blonde hair quickly and dropped silently from the tree and moved towards her as she struggled against a thicket of thorns. Pulling his knife out he moved up behind her his arms coming around her silently and cutting away the briars. She stiffened a gasp passing through her lips as she fell backwards after being released and fell into his chest. Steadying her Mac's hand slid across her hip and he felt a slight tremor run through her.

"You're about as quiet as a goddamn rhino moving through here." Mac muttered in her ear stepping back from the warmth of her body.

Andrea turned on him but he started back towards his blind. She trailed him with more ease following his path to the tree. Coming to a stop Mac repeated the process of swinging his body up into the tree and into the blind.

"Really Mac?" She huffed looking up searching for him.

He chuckled and peered down at her, "Give me your hand if you insist on following me."

Her small hand appeared and Mac grabbed her wrist feeling her hand close around his own and he hauled her up with ease. She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat as he deposited her in front of him. Releasing her he dropped back against the wall again his eyes shutting and tuning everything out around him.

Andrea moved next to him setting back. She was quiet for once but he knew she was working herself up into some long ass rant and blew out a breath. He really didn't want to hear this shit right now. It was a done deal. He wasn't the type to abandon family no matter how much of a douche bag cock sucker Merle was half the time. Daryl wouldn't either and he knew Daryl would take off to Atlanta regardless and Mac couldn't and wouldn't let his twin go without him.

"It's going to be weird not hearing your snarky comments everyday." Andrea laughed.

Mac smirked, "Gonna be weird not checking your tits and ass out all day."

He felt her laugh next to him and shook his head. She really did have a nice set and a perfect heart-shaped ass he wanted to sink his teeth in and mark. He couldn't count how many times he'd jerked it already thinking about her ass the perfect shade of pink and red mix just before he pounded into her. Shaking himself from those thoughts as he felt his groin tighten he opened his eyes reveling in the cool air once again.

Snapping his eyes up to hers as she suddenly straddled him, "I'm going to miss your bullshit. I'm going to miss you and Daryl fighting back and forth. I'm going to miss the way you strip your shirt off and walk around like no one matters." Her voice was soft and lilting calling to his blood.

Mac tilted his head to the side seconds before tangling his hand in her hair and jerking her head down to him. Their mouth meeting with a fever they both needed fixed. She moaned and he growled his tongue sliding against hers fighting for control and him refusing to give an inch of it. Jerking her head back and pulling away from her mouth he panted looking at her. His hand in her hair was keeping her from moving her head but her hands were working the buttons on his shirt quickly. Her hips were rocking down into his groin causing him to harden further to the point it was almost painful.

Releasing her hair and jerking his shirt the rest of the way off he watched as her own was lifted over her head. She was left in a white lace bra that left little to the imagination. Leaning forward he closed his mouth over her hardened right nipple the material and his teeth scraping against it causing her to moan louder.

Releasing her from his grip he pushed her off his lap looking up at her, "Pants. Off. Now."

Her boots were kicked free in no time and Mac started working his belt open watching the show she was putting on. Her pants slid down her thighs with a delicious ease making him wish it was his tongue on her skin like that as he tasted every inch of her. Her thong matched her bra leaving even less to the imagination and he growled jerking her to him but keeping her standing. Running his nose up the her thigh to the apex he breathed deeply his hands kneading her ass, the ass he had wanted to sink his teeth into for weeks now.

Pulling her panties to the side Mac slid one of his fingers through her slick folds causing her hips to jerk. Her eyes were bright and on him as his tongue slid along her hip and the waist of her thong. Tongue dipping underneath every so often causing her breath to hitch and her body to tremble more. Jerking them down her thighs quickly leaving her exposed to him he pushed her thighs apart and let his tongue dip into her center refusing to leave here without tasting her.

"Mac." She purred her hand sliding into his short hair and pulling him into her more. He grunted at the motion and her grip tightened as her hips rocked against him. Mac chuckled against her and she gasped the vibrations burning through her body and teasing her clit.

Mac jerked back from her coming up on his knees in front of her as he spun her around. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs cupping her ass roughly as he kneaded the smooth expanse of her ass. She had a perfect ass and he knew, just fuckin' knew i was the kind that'd make a man want to take a bite out of it.

Leaning forward Mac let his teeth bite into her skin not giving her a warning and her knees buckled causing him to catch her. Setting back on his heels she was in his lap her breath tearing ragged from her as his hands came up cupping her still covered breast. Not bothering with removing her bra he jerked the ups down letting the bra force her breast up and together. Rolling her nipples and pulling on them, "Speak to me Andrea...let me know this is what you want. Cause I aint stopping once I start." Mac warned.

Andrea looked over her shoulder her hand coming up over his hand on her breast and making him palm it. "Fuck me already Mac." She purred.

He felt his cock twitch in response and pushed from his lap onto her knees in front of him. Letting his pants fall around his knees he pushed on her till she bent at the waist dropping to all fours for him. Fingers tracing the bite mark he smirked knowing it'd bruise and she'd feel it for a while, every time she went to set down.

Lining himself up with her he groaned at how wet she was and let the tip slip just inside her holding her hips still. She was pushing back trying to take him in but he kept her in place. Teasing her just before he thrust forward letting himself be sheathed in her completely.

Andrea pushed her legs wider apart and dropped down on her forearms bracing herself for him. Mac arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled over her shoulder, "If it's going to be a good bye fuck I wanna feel it for a while."

His eyes blazed and he felt his cock swell at her words as he snapped his hips into her harder rocking her entire body forward. He'd make sure she felt it alright. Circling his hips against her while he was flush with her body he groaned feeling her trying to stretch to accommodate his size. Without warning he snapped his hips into her again circling them on the back stroke causing her to moan.

Grabbing her shoulder with his left hand he braced himself and started a furious pace that had them both sweating. The only sounds were that of their fevered flesh meeting, her moans, and his curses. She pushed back meeting him thrust for thrust and Mac growled feeling his balls tightening as he neared the end of this ride. Goddamn he was gonna miss this piece.

"Fuck." He snarled slamming into her harder, "Tight."

Andreas arms gave out and her chest landed heavily on the floor causing Mac's body to loom over her just as their orgasms rocked them both. Planting his hands next to her head with her pussy coiling around his throbbing cock like a snake he groaned his knuckles turning white on the floor. Andrea whimpered when he pulled himself from her and he set back on his heels looking at her ass as it set in front of him. She was marked by him and he smirked watching as she dripped his cum down her thighs. Setting up he wiped himself clean and jerked his jeans up as she moved onto her ass trying to get her breath.

"Do you have to go?" She panted.

Mac looked at her and nodded, "I do."

She sighed and pulled her underwear up her thighs but Mac jerked them from her hands. She grabbed for them but he shoved them in his pocket shaking his head, "Said you wanted to a reminder I gave you one."

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Fair enough."

Mac moved over to the drop off of the blind and motioned for her to come to him. Dropping down he got her to let herself out and caught her setting her down. She stumbled her legs shaky and he snorted, "Gotta get you back before they bring pitchforks thinking im murdering you."

She laughed shaking her head, "Daryl was the only one who seen me follow you."

"That's worse." Mac laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl watched Mac shaking his head. His brother was worked up but there was nothing to be done about it. He had an idea of what was going on in his head but there wasn't anything to be done there. For Mac he would have tolerated someone coming along with them even if he was bad around women. But Andrea was predictable. Like them she wasn't going to leave her sister behind and she would never put her sister in unnecessary danger. Leaving with them and going into the city would be dangerous for both women being that they weren't very well versed in taking care of themselves.

"Daryl."

Looking over and blowing out a cloud of smoke he met Andrea's eyes and grunted. She smiled slightly at him no doubt comparing him and Mac like most everyone had done their entire lives.

"SO, you all are leaving?" At his look she paled slightly and went on, "Rick was talking about it with Shane."

Daryl chuckled his eyes going over to the two men and seen Shane glaring his way. He felt his anger flare just seeing the man after the shit he had pulled when he found about Merle being left behind. Of course he was going to react fuckin' badly they left his goddamn brother in a city over run with walkers chained up like a goddamn dog.

Daryl snubbed his cigarette out and looked out to Mac seeing his brother looking at him. Daryl looked away aware that Mac could pick up on the tiniest shift in his mood there was. All he needed now was for Mac to sense him getting pissed off and his brother would have an opening to his own anger and shit would get started.

"Yeah first light we're gone."

Andrea sighed and Daryl jerked his head at his brother dismissing her. He didn't wanna really talk to her right now he was more of wanting to set by himself and not have to deal with anyone. He could hear chatter around camp as Andrea took off for Mac and let his body relax more in the truck bracing himself against some shit of Macs. Mac's eyes flashed up to his and Daryl smirked seeing him getting annoyed with Andrea. He knew he was more annoyed that he had feeling towards her than he was by her actual presence. The thought had him laughing and Mac's eyes burned brighter and Daryl felt his brothers wayward anger pulling on him.

Mac disappeared into the woods and Andrea set watching him. Daryl whistled lowly and shot her a look his eyes going to where Mac disappeared. She took the hint and left after him. He could hear all the way over here crashing through the woods and shook his head. Only humans would be so careless in the way they move and make so much noise.

He leaned further back closing his eyes and relaxing more into the stuff he'd amassed in the bed of the truck. He had half a mind to just go ahead and break the tent down and sleep here. Wouldn't be the first time he slept under the stars and sure as fuck wouldn't be the last. He enjoyed the clear sky and seeing it above him as he drifted to sleep.

Jerking awake at the feeling of being watched his eyes landed on the small form pulling herself up in the bed of his truck. Daryl looked over at her as she set back and he shook his head raising up looking out towards the camp. Most of the group was setting around the fire their voices low and quiet as the night moved on.

"Your mom know your over here?" His voice was low.

Sophia looked over at him shrugging slightly, "Did we do something to make you mad?"

Daryl's eyes went to her and he raised an eyebrow at her broken tone. What the hell was she talking about? Him and Mac were never ones to hold back when they got mad, if they were you knew real quick.

"What the hell makes you say that Soph?" The gruffness edging out of his voice as her little shoulders slumped.

She turned pulling her little legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she looked up at him. Her brown eyes were luminous and slightly damp. He seen a small shiver roll through her body and turned his hand finding the bag he'd been using as a pillow moments before. He pulled one of his flannel shirts out and tossed it to her. It dwarfed her tiny frame but she slid it on giggling as the sleeves fell long over her arms shielding her entire body.

"Mac calls me Kit."

Daryl snorted at the nick name and the reason Mac called her that. "And?"

"Why don't you?"

Daryl leaned back again pulling his leg up and letting it bend at the knee. Sophia shifted around dropping down laying back against Mac's stuff and mirroring his pose. He shook his head drawing his arm up behind his head, "You wantin' me to call you Kit?"

Her small laughter was light mixing with the sounds around them, "Yep."

Daryl nodded, "Alright _Kit_, ya mama know our over here?"

"I think. I told Amy where I was goin' my mama was in busy."

They fell into a mutual silence both looking up at the stars. She was quiet enough that he had almost forgot she was there next to him her little form blending into Mac's stuff. The sounds of the group was starting to die down more and he was happy for it. They hadn't been particularly loud but he just wanted the quiet. Letting his eyes search out the constellations was something he'd done for years when his mind wouldn't slow down.

"Why do you carry so many knives?"

Daryl looked over as he lit a cigarette, "Why do you ask so many questions?"

Sophia giggled, "My mama says it's about inquiring minds wanting to know"

"World wasn't safe before and it sure as fuck aint safe now. Aint lookin' to get caught with my ass hangin' out." Daryl blew out a cloud of smoke.

Sophia nodded at his words her eyes bright as she drank in everything he said. It was unsettling to have her attention solely on him. Shaking his head he spun his body around digging through his shit. Pulling out his find he smiled triumphantly and palmed the knife looking it over. It was smaller than anything him or Mac either one carried. To small for their hands and didn't have the right weight balance for either of them.

"C'mere." Daryl grunted as he turned back around. "Keep this with you." He handed her the knife and the small sheath to go with it.

Sophia beamed and pulled it free her little hand fitting around the handle. She looked up at him her face bright in the moon light and he looked away from her. Inhaling deeply as she looked it over he smirked watching her little face take it in.

"Now my ass wont be hangin' out." Sophia smiled wider at her curse word slipping free.

"Don't do something stupid and get hurt. Keep it with you." Daryl warned.

Eyes searching the trees around them he grinned not seeing Mac yet and knowing damn well what was likely happening. One of the things he hated and loved about being Mac's twin. He could always tell his emotions but sometimes he'd rather be burned alive than know some of the shit that had to do with his brother. To say he was a little warped in the head was being generous but he couldn't say much they were both fucked up. Just different ways.

"Why would you think I was mad Kit?" Daryl's voice was low.

Sophia rolled nestling down into the bags more, "You're leaving."

Daryl rolled his head to side searching her out in the dark. She blended in smoothly she was nestled so far and he couldn't help but shake his head at her. "Us leaving has nothin' to do with you. WE're goin' to get our brother."

She nodded chewing her lip and her eyes found his wet again, "I got lost once."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to go. HE wasn't good at this talking shit and it seemed she'd made her mind up she wanted to get something off her chest. For some unknown reason she had picked him the most closed off person here that barely talked at all. The irony wasn't lost on him.

"My mama was in the hospital and Ed he came after me and I just took off. I ran so hard I didn't even remember where I was going just knew I was going away." Sophia's voice broke slightly and she shifted in her nest. Daryl closed his eyes as she went on. "He said he had something for me but he...he was acting like he did with my mama. So I ran. HE never looked for me. No one did."

Daryl opened his eyes and looked over at the small girl next to him his chest getting tight with memories of his own. He could recall running from his own father into the woods to escape the bite of the belt. He'd been lost for days out in those woods with nothing more than a pair of jeans on as he ran. No one had looked for him either at the time. His mother was dead, Merle was gone, and his father was bastard. Mac though...Mac always looked. He'd been gone when shit hit the fan but he came back and took off straight to the woods. Both of them working their way towards the other through the brush and undergrowth.

"Would you look for me?" Her soft little voice interrupted his reverie.

Daryl licked his lips, "Sure thing." He grunted.

"Promise?"

Daryl closed his eyes, "Promise."

She was mollified and he heard her breathing even out as he set staring up into the night sky. All sounds of camp drifted away from him as he set letting his memories and demons swirl in his head. He didn't remember closing his eyes but he drifted off to sleep not long after Sophia had. His sleep restless with images of Merle running through the streets like he'd run through the woods. Images of a younger Sophia running from her father in hopes of freedom.

Jerking awake suddenly he set up startling someone and causing them to yelp. Eyes readjusting to being awake found Carol standing close by her hand over her heart looking wide-eyed at him. She clearly hadn't expected him to be in the bed of the truck as she came over this way. Rubbing his face roughly he ran his hands through his hair feeling the sweat slick it up causing it to stick up at random intervals.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Carol moved closer keeping her voice low. "It's just Amy said Sophia came over this way..."

Daryl's eyes flicked down to the small nest Sophia had made and he chuckled to himself. He had forgotten about her being over here with him and shook his head. Lifting his eyes back he looked at her and Carol was watching him. He jerked his head to the side and Carol moved closer to where he was just at the bed of the truck. Her eyes searched but came up empty and she looked back at him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and turned back shifting the flannel shirt some exposing Sophia's head pillowed on Daryl's duffel bag. She was out cold and snoring lightly her little face relaxed. Carol blew out a breath and smiled her face relaxing as well.

"I hope she wasn't bothering you."

At her soft voice Daryl raised his eyes back to her and shook his head, "It's fine."

Carol nodded and shook Sophia's leg, "Come on sweetie."

Sophia grunted and pulled her leg tighter into her body away from Carol. She grumbled in her sleep moving further down into the nest she had made around herself. Daryl shook his head at them and slid off the tailgate of the truck landing lightly and silently next to Carol.

"I've never seen her sleep this heavy. "Carol murmured. Carol made to grab her again and Sophia moved away from her reaching hand a sleepy no escaping her mouth.

Daryl shifted and grabbed ahold of the stuff she was resting on dragging it to him. Without waiting on Carol to grab her he lifted her easily into his arms disentangling her small form from the stuff she was resting on. Sophia's arms wrapped around his neck and her face landed against his shoulder holding to him tightly causing him to flinch slightly.

"Thank you." Carol smiled at him.

Daryl trailed after her watching the sway of her hips as he went. He hated Mac for getting him worked up thinking about this woman. He was perfectly fine ignoring people around camp but Mac kept pointing shit out. Him and Merle both talking about the women around camp is what start his curiosity about the woman in front of him to begin with. He hadn't paid anyone no attention when they got there, he'd stuck close to his brothers. Only going hunting and back to their camp not mixing with the other group.

It was Merle's loud mouth catcalling that had him looking up and locking onto a pair of startling beautiful blue eyes. There was curiosity in her eyes with something else he wasn't sure about. After that it went down hill and then Mac noticed his shift in moods and that's all it took. After Mac figured out who had piqued his interest he'd made every attempt possible to get Daryl around her. Daryl resisted that shit though the woman had been married and had a kid with the man, even if he could see she was unhappy.

Matters only got worse when her daughter had taken an interest in them. She started to wander closer and closer to them watching them as they cleaned the game they caught. It started out with small shit but eventually Mac had her over there and Daryl was showing her different ways to clean shit. He wasn't sure why they done it but something about the girl was familiar to them but knowing what he did now things were clearer.

Now he had Mac barking at his ass about her being single since her husband was introduced to Mac completely. Shaking his head he knew better than to start something right before he left. Chances were he'd never see this woman again even if the thought caused a slight pain to rush his heart. No if things were different and he didn't have to go out there hunting down his jackass brother then maybe he'd took Mac serious. Maybe took Mac's claim that she was interested in him serious but things weren't that way and he was leaving at first light. He only hoped that she managed to keep herself and her girl safe.

Carol pulled the RV door open for him and Daryl moved up the steps quickly and looked at her expectantly. He wasn't sure where to put her and he was anxious to get back to his shit and go to sleep before he had to get back up. He knew Mac was on his way back his brothers mood having shifted completely.

"Here will be fine." Carol whispered.

Daryl lowered her gently and stepped back quickly and nodded to Carol before turning and making for the door. Once outside he let a breath out and pulled his cigarettes free looking at the now dead fire pits. Lighting up he closed his eyes briefly as he walked back towards his truck. He heard light foot steps coming up behind him and sighed already knowing who it was. Making it to his truck his eyes searched for Mac again not seeing him he braced his arms against the truck finishing his smoke before he went back to sleep.

"Daryl..." Turning his to the side he met her eyes and tiled his head for her to go on. Carol's face scrunched up slightly as she looked around them and he felt his lip lift slightly in a smile. "Sophia..Did she say anything to you? She seemed upset but wouldn't say anything. I'm asking because she seemed to be more comfortable around you so...I didnt' know..." She broke off.

Daryl blew out a cloud of smoke, "She didn't say much." He felt his brow crease as he thought over thing she had said to him. He knew some of it was her venting even if she was young things had built up on her and he knew how that felt. She had said that shit to cause she felt comfortable with doing it. "She thought we were leaving cause we were mad."

Carol gave him a sad smile, "She asked me why you were leaving earlier in the day. I tried to explain it to her I guess she just wanted to hear it from you."

Shrugging and not saying anything he chewed his lip unsure what to say to the woman. She made him nervous, more nervous that he usually was around women and it was unsettling. Her piercing eyes and knowing smile had his gut churning and he wanted away from the feelings she was stirring in him.

"Be careful out there Daryl. Watch each others backs." Her soft voice washed over him settling his nerves instantly.

He wasn't sure how the hell she done that. She was the cause of his anxiety at the moment but the sound of her voice laid it all to rest in a second. Looking at her locking eyes with her, "Watch after your girl. Don't let her out of your sight for nothing. Keep yourselves safe."

Mac broke through the trees Andrea at his side and his eyes immediately landing on Daryl. Andrea stopped him for a minute talking low but his eyes never left Daryls for a second. He was smirking and it was already pissing him off and he knew he was gonna catch shit. Andrea walked away her hand sliding against Mac's stomach as she went. His brother started for him his smirk turning into a full-blown smile as he got closer.

"Hey Silver Fox." Mac grinned. His voice was taunting and Daryl felt his jaw tense waiting for the shit to start.

She looked up at him at the sound of the nickname she hadn't heard yet. She blushed brightly and looked between them her eyes widening slightly, "Is that why you started calling her Kit?"

Mac nodded, "Something like that my brother here came up with it."

Daryl growled at Mac's blatant lie but there was nothing to be done about it. Mac was looking at him his eyes sparking in amusement and a challenge daring him to say he was lying. He knew how it would look and more than likely she'd take it as an insult. Carol's eyes went to him and Mac winked at him moving away from the pair of them.

"Don't keep him up to late woman we got an early start in the morning." His hand slapped harshly on Daryl's back knocking his chest into the truck.

"Bastard." Daryl grunted.

Carol's face was blood red and her eyes were wide on Mac at his words. He grinned at her waggling his eyebrows before slipping into the tent. She shook her head a smile breaking across her face.

"Is he always like that?"

"Worse."

She grinned at him and patted his arm. He fought back the flinch but he tensed regardless and he knew she noticed. She didn't say anything and for that he was thankful.

"Take care of yourself Daryl. Maybe I'll see you again."

With that she disappeared from his side and he swallowed flicking his cigarette butt away. Her words running through his head as he moved towards the bed of the truck. Pulling himself back up he laid back again in the same spot sprawling out. He wanted to avoid Mac right now knowing he was going to be rambling about pussy or about Carol. Closing his eyes he settled in getting comfortable when he was hit in the face with his leather jacket. Mac pulled himself up next to him kicking out and mirroring him. Both of them were side by side looking up at the moon.

"If I'd known our asses were gonna we star gazing we'd broke the tent down. Saved time." Mac huffed.

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl snapped. Mac's chuckle chased his words and he grinned closing his eyes. They'd find Merle and get this shit straightened out one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

**My updates are a bit slower now cause i've fracture my wrist and hand. And i've had stuff going on outside FF. I'm trying to do as much as I can at the time. Be patient. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs you guys are great.**

Carol woke to the sounds of muffled talking and her hand stretched out next to her feeling the emptiness of Sophia's missing body. Snapping up and out of the bed in a heart beat her eyes searched for her baby girl before she heard her bubbling laughter. Moving from the bed she got dressed and left the safety of the RV stepping into the cool morning air. It was even light yet and she was already searching for her daughter.

"Good morning Carol." Rick spoke softly.

Nodding her head she stifled a yawn,"Is Sophia out here?"

Rick nodded sipping his coffee the steam washing past his eyes. Jerking his head she looked over seeing Sophia trailing after the brothers. Her heart sunk watching as Mac broke down the tent while Daryl leaned against the truck. She smiled though when she seen Sophia mirror him exactly and her mind flashed back to lastnight seeing her doing the same then.

"How long has she been out here?" Carol questioned.

Rick looked at her thoughtfully, "Longer than I have. Early riser that one."

Rick set down and Carol copied him her eyes still watching the three a ways away from them. She couldn't hear what was being said but Sophia's laughter was like music to her ears. Her smile was infectious and had Mac smiling while coaxing a smirk from Daryl.

"Those two seem different." Rick noted.

Carol looked over at him hugging her arms around herself, "What do you mean?"

Rick kept his eyes on them, "They keep to themselves but are quick to speak up. More Mac than Daryl. You don't mess with one of the other clearly. Shane's busted ribs and broke nose are evidence enough of that." Rick shot her a smile, "But for them to be so gruff watching them with that girl is...is it not what you would expect."

Carol chewed her lip letting her eyes go back to them seeing Sophia pull something out unclear what she had. Daryl dropped down to one knee in front of her and Carol raised an eyebrow watching them. Mac raised up his eyes went to her suddenly as Rick moved away towards his tent. His eyes never left her and his smile widened as Daryl stayed even with Sophia. She couldn't see what Daryl was doing and Mac's smile was making her uncomfortable.

Standing up she moved towards them the same time Daryl moved back to his feet with silent grace. Sophia's eyes were bright and on him her smile widening, "It wouldn't go on for me." She huffed.

Daryl shook his head, "Just do it the way I showed you."

"Mornin' silver fox."

Her face burned red, "Good mornin' Mac." Her eyes flicked to Sophia then Daryl, "Mornin' Daryl."

"Come...to wish us luck?" Mac grinned his eyes dancing.

Carol tilted her head at him in challenge her eyes flicking to her daughter who was watching them quietly. Just as quietly as Daryl was both of them gazing at them both. His eyes burned across her skin leaving her feeling flushed before his eyes went to the sky. Mac sighed and lit a cigarette shaking his head at his brother.

"How far off?" Mac questioned.

Daryl's eyes went back to him, "About half an hour and half." Carol raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged at her, "Sunrise."

Carol's eyes went to the sky and she searched for what gave him this idea. They knew so much more about doing things in this world than she ever would. They knew how to survive in this world of chaos while the rest of the group was left reeling and trying to pick up the slack.

Mac moved suddenly, "I'll be back."

Sophia snorted, "He's going to find tits aint he?"

Daryl barked out a laugh before being able to swallow it down the sound taking Carol by surprise. Even with him trying to stop deep chuckles rolled through him causing his face to widen in a smile.

"Sophia!" Carol tsk'd.

Sophia crossed her arms, "What?"

"Don't talk like that." Carol was trying not to smile or laugh but it was failing her. Daryl's soft chuckle was making it harder for her to scold the girl in the face of his amusement.

"Well it's the truth he's gonna go say _good_ bye to tits." Sophia looked up at Daryl but he just looked at Carol.

She didn't miss the way Sophia said goodbye and she knew Daryl didn't either even if the girl herself didn't get what was being said. She clearly over heard some conversation between the brothers and was running with it. Shaking her head she looked her daughter over seeing something strapped to her belt, it was a small leather sheath.

Daryl followed her eyes and Sophia shifted showing it off thrusting her little hip out, "Like it?"

Carol eyed her, "Where did you get it?"

Sophia whipped the knife with flourish out but Daryl caught her wrist shaking his head, "Told you it wasn't a toy Kit."

Sophia let her eyes drop holding the knife out to Carol to inspect. It was small make but well done. She looked at Daryl,"This is original work."

He nodded chewing his lip but saying nothing. She inspected it some more and her eyes went to the knife on his own hip. The handles were the same made but this one was a smaller version of his. He'd given it to her or Mac one. She felt her chest tighten and emotion rise in her throat threatening to choke her as she looked at it. Blinking back tears at the thought of these men leaving she smiled handing it back to her daughter.

Sophia resheathed it snapping the latch and looked at Daryl again, he nodded at her and she smiled. She yawned suddenly and blinked heavily, "Well Mac is being slow as shit."

Carol blew out a breath, "Sophia language!"

Daryl chuckled but Sophia glared through her red face. She looked back at Daryl, "Promise?"

He eyed her before nodding swiftly at her, "I do."

At his words Sophia's body visibly relaxed and she smiled at him. Her little hand lingering on her knife hilt before she moved past them. She trotted away and Carol watched after her daughter aware she was missing something. Daryl watched her go and she seen an odd look cross his face, almost protective. She swallowed again at the realization that him and Mac had been the type of men she needed in her life not Ed. Sophia needed that guiding strength that Daryl offered. She just hoped she didn't take them being gone so hard.

"You gave her a knife." Carol's voice was soft.

Daryl looked at her before looking down, "I did...I guess I should have said something to you about it first."

Carol shook her head, "No she needs to be able to protect herself in this world."

Daryl licked his lips as Mac started back towards them. "You both do."

She looked at him taking in his strong profile committing it to memory. He shifted on his feet his eyes meeting hers briefly the look in them knocking her back. Shyness and something else. She tried to place it but he looked away before she could and she sighed.

Carol smiled at him, "Take care of yourself and your warped other half."

"Might be warped darlin' but it hits all the right spots so I'm told." Mac chimed in.

Carol blushed again and walked away from the pair of them. She started on getting things ready for breakfast as Sophia set watching them sadly from her chair. "Mama why can't we go with them?"

Carol looked at her stirring the pot, "Just can't baby."

Sophia grumbled but it was drowned out by the sound of the bike coming to life. Carol looked over her shoulder her eyes finding Daryl straddling the bike as Mac got in the truck. He pulled a pair of dark sun glasses on and she swallowed at the image. His hands gripped the handlebars tightly the gloves flexing with his hands making her mouth water. She shook her head going back to what she was doing. She couldn't do this to herself. She was never gonna see them again and letting thoughts of that man invade her brain like that would only make for long night.

Carol made Sophia a plate as the group started stirring and made herself one setting back. Her eyes went to where their camp had been and she felt a hollowness settle over her. Andrea made her way over taking a cup of coffee her eyes searching the area as well before she blew out a breath.

"Can't believe this."

Carol looked down at her, "What?" her voice low.

Andrea met her eyes and Carol seen the red around her eyes rimming her pale green ones, "Leaving Merle behind and them having to go get him...it's not fair."

Carol nodded, "It wasn't right."

"Are we going to see them again? They are going into Atlanta! of all places..."

Carol chewed her food hearing the despair in Andrea's voice even with her resolve intact. "Men like that were made for this world. They don't break, don't bend, they survive."

Both women nodded Andrea smiling at her before her face tinted red, "Sophia called me tits earlier."

Carol sighed, "I told her to stop that. I don't know why she does that."

"Mac...he was calling me that." Andrea snorted.

Carol smiled, "She picked up talking like them."

Both women laughed again as Rick stood up getting their attention. "We've decided we're going to the CDC. We want to be gone in today. Lets start breaking down the gear." His voice was firm.

Carol swallowed meeting his eyes as he looked at her. She motioned Sophia over and they got what they would need. Their was nothing left to break down of the tent they'd shared with Ed. They only needed to get the few small things they still had and they were done. Carol spent the rest of the time trying to help where she could. She was worried about being on the move but there was nothing to be done about it and the walkers were getting closer. All the more reason to move camps.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you haven't already noticed I'm adding and changing things as I go to fit my story. This will be no different. I'll add and take things out as I see fit. The story will follow the stories time line somewhat but things will be a bit longer some shorter. Just go with it. :)**

Carol felt tension radiate her body as they walked through the halls after Jenner. She hated closed in spaces and being underground wasn't doing her any favors at the moment. She clasped her hand with Sophia's keeping her close as they walked towards the exam rooms.

"After this there are facilities to cook and clean yourselves up with if you so desire." His voice was gentle.

The group cheered and Carol swallowed again feeling his eyes on her. She tried to smile but it was strained and he moved closer to her. "Thanks for helping us."

He nodded, "The world may have went to hell but that doesn't mean everyone in it has. Are you claustrophobic?"

Clearing her throat, "Yes."

"Try not to think about it. You'll acclimate soon enough."

Carol watched Andrea as she got her blood drawn and seen her paling. They needed to eat, Andrea needed to eat. She wasn't looking to good and Carol felt her mothering instincts kicking in wanting to take care of the women. Andrea moved next to her setting down as Amy walked up getting her own blood drawn.

Andrea tipped her head over on her shoulder smiling, "Carol fix me something amazing to eat, please!"

Carol laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

They were all gathered around the large table laughing after having eaten more than they had since the world decided to let the bottom drop out. Carol felt eyes on her and looked up seeing Lori watching her but didn't put too much thought into it. She wasn't going to let her get to her right now and she wasn't having a Dixon debate when the men weren't here to defend themselves.

"So how long do you think you can put us up for?" Shane questioned breaking the jovial mood.

Jenner met his eyes and his eyes glazed over as he thought about it. "I told you that this couldn't be permanent when you all came here. The generators will quit and well...this facility has fail safes. You'll need to be gone before then."

Rick shot Shane a look silencing him and smiled at Jenner, "I want to thank you for the chance you've given us."

Jenner gave them all a sad smile as the group started talking again. Carol let her eyes drift to Sophia close to her and seen her scowling down at the table. She frowned her hand sliding over Sophia's shoulder and running through her hair trying to coax her into a smile. Sophia just set there gazing at the table not speaking and Carol sighed.

"Come on sweetie we'll get cleaned up." Carol spoke low.

Rising to their feet the group smiled at them some drunk and cheered. Sophia huffed at them and walked away not speaking causing more than a few eyebrows to raise at her. Carol smiled and walked after not sure what had got into her daughter. Sophia was always friendly and she had just blown them all off and that wasn't her normal attitude.

Stepping out into the hall she seen her standing there waiting on her. Carol moved towards her own face turning into a scowl, "What is going on with you?"

Sophia shrugged her lips thinning as her little fist balled up while the other gripped her knife hilt. She had a stormy look on her face and Carol realized where she had seen this exact look and stance before. It was Daryl. Every bit him written all over her, from the feet up. She raised her eyebrow but stifled her smile knowing that whatever was on her daughters mind would just be made worse by her laughing.

Stepping into the bathroom she set the water for her Sophia and looked over her shoulder at the girl. She was kicking her boots away as she worked her little belt open. Carol watched her slide the sheath off and her face dropped as she held it.

"Sophia what's wrong?" Carol questioned kneeling in front of her.

Sophia raised her eyes to her and the tears that had been hidden from Carol shone brightly sliding down her cheeks. She swiped angrily at her cheeks and blew out a breath. Her face was red and Carol just wanted to pull her into her chest taking away all her sorrow.

"It aint fair to celebrate when their out there mama." Sophia hiccupped.

Carol swiped her tears away, "Honey they made a decision to look for their brother."

Sophia shook her head, "Only cause officer friendly left Merle behind like some douche." She hissed.

Carol's eyes widened and she could imagine which brother that had come from for her daughter to pick up. "Sophia watch your language. I'm not telling you again."

"People make choices, decisions without seeing what the outcome will be. Rick didn't intend for that to happen the way it did. Things will work out sweetie, I guarantee you those two are safer than we are." Carol smiled. "Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon."

Sophia grinned at her setting her knife on the table. "We should look for them mama."

Carol watched as she disappeared into the fog of the bathroom. Carol blew out a breath and set down thinking over how Sophia had acted since seeing the brothers drive away. She had silently watched the road after they had gone until Carol made her get up and help pack. She was hoping she wouldn't take it too hard them being gone.

She wasn't sure why Sophia had taken to them so much but she had and that had been a shocker itself. Sophia didn't take to many people and men were a never for her. Ed had made her terrified of men and she tended to hide behind Carol when they were around. It seemed like the second the Dixon's appeared Sophia had gravitate towards Daryl and then to Mac as well. Merle had talked to her some but he was more of a stone wall. The twins had some how took her under their wings. Sophia had gotten a confidence about her that showed and now she was mourning a loss of the men that she had started to look up too.

Carol's eyes went back to the knife and she picked it up her eyes sliding over it. She knew it had to have been Daryl who had given it to her. The way he reprimanded her for not being careful with it was more fatherly than she had ever seen Ed be in his entire life. Once more Sophia listened to him and taken his words serious, she hadn't through a fit like she tended to do with Carol either.

Sophia walked out her pajamas snug against her as her hair dripped and she walked to Carol setting down. "He said his papaw made it when he made his, Mac's, and Merle's."

Carol looked at it as Sophia plucked it out of her hands, "Did he say why he gave it to you?"

"So my ass wouldn't be hangin' out."

Carol snorted resigning herself to breaking the habit forming in her daughter to speak like Daryl. "I'm sure he said more than that."

Sophia nodded, "Told me to keep myself safe."

Carol smiled at her as she stood, "I'm gong to take a shower and then we can head down to see what all games they have."

Walking into the game room Carol smiled seeing Amy and Andrea in a heated battle of checkers. Lori was in the cornering reading while Carl played close by. Carol moved close to Andrea and Amy setting down as Sophia started rifling through the book case. She grabbed a book up and settled on the couch choosing to ignore everyone.

Andrea looked at her then to Carol, "What's going on with her?"

"She's upset about them being gone." Carol kept her voice low.

Amy smiled, "She was cute with them. Did you see the day she tipped the water onto Daryl or was that just me?"

Carol and Andrea both looked at her shaking their heads. Amy smiled leaning forward, "She was setting with Mac while he was working on something. Daryl had walked by ignoring Mac and Merle both and went to cleaning his bow. Well Sophia was setting with Mac and he handed her a bucket jerking his head at Daryl. He didn't pay attention to her cause he kept shooting looks to Merle and Mac. She walked up to him but he didn't lift his head and she dumped it over him."

Amy laughed her face lighting up and Carol and Andrea both grinned, "Well what did he do?" Andrea goaded.

"I've never seen someone stand so fast in my life. He whipped around ready to take someones head of but Sophia just handed him the bucket smiling and told him too cool off or she'd get another bucket." Amy laughed louder, "He shook water of and scowled down at her while Mac and Merle started laughing."

Carol looked over at her daughter seeing her little face scrunched up as she read. Looking back over at the girls she listened to their easy chatter and followed their game. They were giving each other grief over the game causing Carol to smile.

Jenner walked into the room his eyes running over the book shelf as well. He nodded at them searching out a book as Carl made his way to Sophia. Carol could already see her daughter getting frustrated. She was like her in that way. When she was reading she got mad when someone pestered her.

"Carl stop!" Sophia hissed.

Lori looked up and shot Carol a disapproving look causing her to anger to spike. She looked away about the time Carl grabbed for Sophia's knife on her hip.

"MOM! Sophia has a knife!" Carl bellowed.

Lori was up and moving towards Sophia causing Carol to do the same. She felt Andrea move behind her and she eyed Lori. "You aware she's packing weapons Carol?" Lori snapped.

"Yes I'm aware of what my daughter does." Carol spoke stoically.

Lori's eyes burned, "She's too young for that and it's not safe. She could hurt herself or Carl playing with it."

Sophia snapped her book closed and glared up at Lori. Carol seen that same look from earlier showing through on her that screamed Daryl. Lori eyed her as Sophia pushed to her feet, "I'm not a baby and I know it's not a toy. Worry about Carl not me."

Lori blanched but her face blazed in anger causing her to turn to Carol, "You need to get her under hand."

Jenner stepped closer looking at Sophia and smiling, "May I see your knife?" Sophia eyed him cautiously not moving or speaking. "I'll give it back."

She pulled it from the sheath handing it over to him. Carol watched him as he inspected it his face was wide with a smile and he knelt in front of Sophia handing her the knife back. "It's very well done. A lot of time went into that. Who gave that to you? To put that much love and blood into something it must have meant something to them."

Sophia smiled widely her face brightening, "Da-"

Jenner smiled cutting her off, "Well your dad made a good choice in giving it to you. He must have cared enough to want to see you safe. It's smart to keep yourself protected and your never to young to learn."

Sophia's face burned red and she looked up at Carol before speaking, "Daryl...Daryl gave it to me. Not Ed." Her voice was low and sad.

"Well all the same." Jenner smiled at her fondly rising to his feet.

His words silenced Lori and she had a sour look on her face.

"I want a knife mom!" Carl whined.

Lori grabbed his hand leading him away from the room. Sophia climbed back on the couch picking her book back up her face lighter. Jenner stood watching Lori walk from the room before looking at Carol.

"I didn't mean to upset her...I assumed your husband would have given it to her. The craft that went into that just made me assume that it was a family heirloom." Jenner spoke low to her.

Carol shook her head waving him away, "She'll be fine."

"Well ladies I'm going to turn in for the night."

He walked from the room leaving them to their selves. Carol settled back with Andrea next to her who was grinning. Amy waggled her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Carol.." Andrea looked over her shoulder at Sophia before leaning more towards her. "You should have jumped Daryl while you had the chance...if Mac is any indication." Andrea fanned herself her eyes bright and full of lust.

Carol's eyes widened and her face burned red. "Andrea that man barely looked at anyone around camp let alone me."

Amy laughed, "Your more blind that Rick is about stuff going on around him."

Andrea agreed and smiled at her, "You were the only woman he looked at. Mac said as much the morning we left. He told me to watch after you and Sophia for Daryl or something like that..." Andrea face pinched and she shrugged, "He was distracting me i can't remember his exact words."

Amy leaned in winking at Andrea, "We both know you are attracted to Daryl...Andrea here can give you an idea of the goods since their twins and all."

Carol shook her head, "You two aint right you know that."

"Might not be right but it was all kinds of right at the time." Andrea purred.

"Alright you two I'm going to bed. Sophia let's go." Carol grinned at them shaking her head.

She didn't need the images Andrea would put in her head about Daryl. She already had more than enough plaguing her at the moment without the help.

"All I'm saying Carol is weak shaky legs. Need help walking and standing afterwards." Andrea laughed.

Sophia looked up at her, "I get like that when I set to long to."

Carol busted out laughing shaking her head and ushering her daughter away from the other two. It was good to see Sophia mood lifting slightly. She just hoped that where ever Daryl and Mac were they found Merle and were safe. 


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl watched as Mac looked around at the same roof they had been to when they first found out Merle was gone. He knew that there was no sign there they had missed. If he had missed Mac would have picked it up and alerted him that day. No Merle was gone from this area hopefully close but this building was done.

"Mac it's getting late we need to find a place to hunker down." Daryl sighed looking to the sky.

His mind drifted to Carol and if they were still by the quarry. He didn't know what there plans had been but surely she had stayed with the group. He knew that Rick and Shane were talking about moving on but hadn't bothered to ask where. His mind had been so deeply settled on finding Merle that he hadn't the time to focus on the group and there destination. Thinking about it now though he wished he'd asked just simply to put his own mind at rest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mac eyed him.

Daryl looked over spitting to the side, "Gotta get a move on. Quit fuckin' around."

Mac moved closer to him and Daryl shifted away and towards the roof exit. He didn't feel like talking about shit and the less Mac knew about how he felt about things the better right now. If asked he'd just let Mac think it was over Merle being gone. It was legitimate enough that he'd back the fuck off hopefully.

They made their way to the store front where the broken glass littered everything with the last days rays brandishing rainbows across it. Mac started humming Man In The Box and smiled at Daryl. There were a few walkers close that they'd need to take out if they planned on getting out clean.

"I am the mannnnn in the box." Mac sung low just behind him. "Buried in my shit, won't you come and save me, save me..." Mac broke off with a low whistle.

Daryl shook his head the sound was drawing the few walkers there way. No doubt Mac's intention as he kept up his charade his singing becoming more pronounced along with his movements. He was enjoying himself at the moment and Daryl blocked him out as the first walker stepped through the door. It's foul breath reaching out towards them with decay and blood on its breath. Mac unsheathed his knife bringing his fingers to his lip as he danced out of its reach.

Daryl growled not in the mood for Mac's shit and slammed his knife home dropping it to the ground and pulling his knife free. Mac copied him both standing at the same time as three more made their way through the door. Mac looked up and down the street before his singing got more annoying and louder.

"Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut? Jesus Christ, deny your maker he who tries, will be wasted." Mac kept on with the song his knife flashing as he took down the next walker.

Daryl copied him seeing the coast clear as he stood up. Mac stopped singing and moved over to him and pointing down the street, "Think we should check that place before we finish."

Daryl followed the direction he pointed and smiled at the sight. If Merle was still around he'd been through there no doubt and it'd give them a chance to restock. Nodding his head they slipped out and down the street on silent feet. Eyes sweeping quickly for any sign of danger as they neared the shop to find the door almost tore from its hinges. There was a deep D cut in the wood of the door the wood splintering around it from the force of the carving.

Mac nudged Daryl smiling as they stepped through. Doing a quick sweep they came up empty-handed as far as walkers went but hit a gold mine as far as supplies went. Daryl whistled for Mac and motioned to a note next to the bolts.

_Cock suckers are late to the show. M_

Mac shook his head, "He couldn't fuckin' wait at all?"

His anger was palpable and Daryl moved closer to him his eyes searching him, "What's going on?"

Mac's eyes blazed, "Something is going to happen one day. One of us is gonna get sick, get bit, fuck fall to are goddamn death...some freak accident shit and where the fuck is that gonna leave the other? Alone cause his sorry ass couldn't wait for us to come get him!?" Mac shook his head, "No fuck that. We should have let the group know where we were going and them us. We found his ass maybe meet back up."

Daryl eyed him and then a smile split his face, "Don't tell me a piece of pussy finally got you wantin' to stick around?"

Mac scoffed but Daryl didn't need him to talk to know that Andrea had got under his skin. He knew his brother than anyone. Mac was worried about her.

"You think this is about pussy? What about Kit? You think she is gonna make it if something happens and things go to shit? Think Officer dick face and friendly are gonna be worried about her while they fight over a piece of anorexic pussy?" Mac snapped shoving more shit in his pack. "Silver Fox is the same, they aint got the first sense to survive in a world like this. They got fuckin' luck so far."

Daryl swallowed and moved away from Mac. This was the very goddamn thing he had tried to not think about since they had pulled out and he had seen Sophia's dejected face. Something about that little girl and her mother were eating at him as much as his brother being missing were. He wasn't good with people in general but women and kids were an even bigger mystery to him.

Daryl shook his head at the thought of his nephew that had died over seas and kept walking. That's what it was, getting close to people was stirring that shit back up in the back of his head. That had been a goddamned mess and Merle had never quite gotten over the loss of his son. He had turned back to drugs something him and Mac had thought he was done with for years but it seemed the loss of Noah had driven him to chase his old demons. That right there, the pain and loss Merle had suffered was enough to let Daryl know he didn't ever wanna let someone close enough to crush him like that.

He missed his nephew but at least he died for something. He didn't just go out there and set in the sand like the other men. No he died saving a group of children in a hot zone. Everyone of those kids made it making Noah's death mean more than just another body to be totaled and added to the count. Didn't mean much though when they handed you that flag at the end of the day.

Sighing he gathered everything he'd picked up and got the all the bolts he could see and started back towards the front of the store. He avoided looking at Mac and waited for him. His brother's tension had went down some since lashing out at him but it still didn't make it any fuckin' better.

"Listen I aint one to say sorry..." Mac spoke low watching as a group of walkers moved by.

"Then just shut the fuck up." Daryl snapped and moved through the door when it was clear. "I've heard enough shit from you today."

They circled out a few blocks before they both agreed on a smaller more hidden building. It was three stories and all brick. Daryl shook his head pawn shops were more locked up than fuckin' banks guarding their shit. It'd work for what they needed and from the looks of it there were apartments above it.

Daryl picked a room closer to the exit that had a view of the streets below on the third floor. Setting his shit down he stepped back out after they cleared the entire building and looked at Mac both knowing they needed to shore up their defenses. They tore into the task hoping to make quick work of everything before they ran out of light. Daryl was running on fumes and he felt fatigue setting in with what little he had eaten in the past two days.

Mac clapped him on the back before setting into help him with what was left for him to do. Daryl looked up and Mac tossed him a pack of beef jerky tearing into his own. "Slipped into the convenience store earlier when you were pissing. We should hit the places closest to us we move through the city looking for Merle."

Nodding as he chewed he set back against the wall watching Mac. Mac smiled chewing on his food before flipping Daryl the bird, "Fuck you very much for bringing up pussy earlier." Mac laughed.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "You gonna lie and say you aint worried about her ass? She's about as combat efficient as a goddamn feather."

Mac laughed nodding, "She might not be able to fight but she can fuck like the best of them."

"Fuckin' knew it." Daryl stood moving towards the steps.

"If you'd get that stick out of your ass Silver Fox woulda been riding you into the ground before you knew what the fuck was happening." Mac smacked his lips together with a vulgar flair while thrusting his hips as he slapped Daryl's ass, "Face it brother you're a prude. I know it, fuck Merle knew it."

"Not wanting to fuckin' get the goddamn clap every time I turn around doesn't make me a goddamn prude. You two were just fuckin' whores." Daryl growled storming up the next set of steps.

Mac laughed continuing his pantomime of fuckin' groaning and grunting behind him, "You just need jerk off or some shit before tomorrow. Your ass is to pissy."

Daryl opened the door looking at him as Mac mimicked slapping an ass moving closer to him, "Get the fuck away from me you goddamn queer."

"You wish I was queer so you could watch." Mac challenged grinning at him.

Daryl tried to keep a straight face but busted out laughing the words making him think of all the times they'd pissed Merle off. It was the exact thing Mac and him always shot at Merle when he called them faggots and accused them of not being able to get pussy cause they were to busy chasing dick. He didn't honestly think they were queer but it was his go to accusation when he was getting pissed off.

"Miss that bastard." Mac spoke soberly. "But we'll find his ass. Dixon's don't quit."

They moved to the room and Mac packed his shit in there not saying anything to Daryl. There was no point in bitching though Mac had already set his bedroll up and was kicking out getting ready for bed. If he was honest it was a comfort to have Mac so close much like their childhood.

"You know she's gonna alright. Both of them are." Mac spoke low as he laid down.

Keeping quiet hoping Mac dropped he closed his eyes and shifted laying on his stomach and turning his head from Mac. He had no such luck when the lantern flicked on. Mac set up and hit him with something getting his attention.

"I know you aint sleeping."

"What the fuck you want Mac?" Daryl snapped pushing up on his forearms.

Mac shook his head, "That shit I said it weren't right. I know you say you didn't feel anything or you just avoid it but I know brother. I feel it and you know it."

Daryl nodded licking his lips, "I know." There was no point in denying anything. He was able to read Mac like a book and see his emotions and his actions usually before he done anything and it was the same for Daryl. But instead he got a good feel for his emotions, had always been like that with them since they were kids. Merle called it their twin bullshit.

"If this world ever gets right or we do...we'll find them. You never showed interest in a woman like you did her brother and I'd killed Ed even if he wasn't a woman beating cocksucker." Mac smiled.

Daryl shook his head laying back down, "That I don't doubt."

"Never doubt me brother." Mac grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the fourth day that they had gathered around this very table having breakfast safe inside the CDC. She knew it was a fleeting time but for right now she was content with the idea. Looking around at the smiling rested group around her she seen Jenner watching her with sad eyes. He looked to Sophia and then at her before standing up.

"Well I have gathered everything that I believe will be of use to you on the road." Jenner announced. "There is medical supplies and all the food that is left. Along with some other things that I think could help out."

Rick stood up grasping Jenner's hand shaking it enthusiastically, "We all want to thank you for the giving us a chance and letting us rest here."

Jenner nodded his eyes not meeting anyones, "The sooner you get on the road it would be better. This place isn't long for the world."

Everyone moved at once off to get their things together. Sophia had a bounce to her step that had been missing for days now and Carol raised an eyebrow at her. Her mood lifted immediately something Andrea noticed as she walked next to her.

"What is that about?" Andrea hedged.

Carol shook her head, "Not sure, she's not liked it here though."

They were all gathered in the front of the CDC while Rick tried to convince Jenner to go with them. Carol could see it in his eyes that he was done and had made his piece with it. After finding out about how his wife had died and he'd worked trying to find the cure after the world went to hell she wasn't surprised to see him in this state. He had been alone this entire time with nothing but the death of his wife and the work haunting him as he watched through the cameras as the world fell around him.

The doors slid open and Carol walked to him smiling, "Thank you."

He smiled at her his eyes flicking down to Sophia, "I hope you find your Daryl out there. I'm sure he's safe."

Sophia nodded, "Damn straight."

Jenner eyes lit up and he looked at Carol as Sophia walked away talking to Carl. She wasn't sure why Jenner brought Daryl up to Sophia she hadn't mentioned him at all and Sophia hadn't said anything either. She looked over at him and he was still smiling.

"She has a mouth on her."

Carol rubbing her arms, "Yes, new development I'm trying to break."

"I'm guessing Daryl?"

Carol looked over and gave a small smile, "Him and his brother were apart of our group. There brother got left in Atlanta and they broke away to search for him."

He nodded, "I know. She told me the story. All very intriguing. She's worried about him and you. She said you weren't happy without him around that you didn't give real smiles."

Carol blushed shaking her head, "Barely spoke to the man."

"He must have cared enough to want to see your daughter safe, and you. She told me what he said the night he gave her the knife." He shrugged his eyes knowing, "I'm just a man though who hasn't met this other man, I don't know how he feels."

"Thanks again Jenner." She smiled walking away his words blazing a path through her mind. It was a wildfire that Sophia lit and she was curious as to what Daryl had said that had to do with her.

The men that were still with the group and able-bodied, which was Glenn, Rick, Shane, and T-dog took what supplies Jenner had given them to the vehicles leaving the women to stand and wait. Carol watched anxiously it was later in the day and they honestly had not set plans on where to go. She didn't like the thought of having Sophia out without knowing how things were going to go.

Getting the vehicle's had been tense as they walked around the mangled bodies that littered the ground. It was unnerving to not know if they were dead or really dead. She felt tension in her back and it was making her sick to he stomach at being out here as the smell wafted off the bodies and flies swarmed.

"Now I think we should stick close to the city for a bit maybe change getting some gas. We wont make it very far without it." Shane spoke with authority.

"I don't a damn what the plan is so long as we get out of here. Jenner said it wasn't long til that clock was finished." Andrea snapped. "Get your shit together. Come on Carol."

Carol grabbed Sophia's hand and they made their way towards her Cherokee climbing in and waiting as everyone went to their vehicles. Sophia was in the back talking Amy's head off while her and Andrea set looking out over everything. She liked Andrea she was funny and had a strong personality, she wouldn't let this world beat her down. She would take it head one and with a fight, Carol could use some of that herself. She wasn't going to give up not in the long shot but she needed to learn to protect herself.

Carol followed behind the caravan her eyes taking in the destruction of the city the closer they got. They hadn't seen many walkers yet and for that she was thankful if they were planning to stop here. Her eyes landed on a bike in the distance and her heart thudded in her chest. She knew the chances that it was Daryl's was slim to none but then again they had said they were going to the city. Surely they had moved further on after four days, maybe they had found Merle after all.

Nearing closer she heard Andrea suck in a breath and she side eyed her seeing a flush run over her face. "You okay?" Carol whispered.

Andrea looked at her then her eyes went back to the out around them. The caravan came to a stop and she grabbed Carol's hand before she could get out leaving them alone in the vehicle. "He's here, that's their truck and bike. Their still in the city and moving on foot."

Carol looked at the truck and then back to Andrea whose eyes were on her, "What...what if something has happened?" Andrea questioned.

Carol swallowed, "Do you honestly see those two letting anything get the better of them?"

Shaking her head her blonde hair catching the light making her wide eyes stand out more. "No."

"Then stop worrying." Carol gave her a reassuring smile and opened her door.

Sophia was looking around as she talked Carl. She had definitely picked up some of Daryl's traits and it was something Carol could smile about despite the cussing. She had picked up being more aware of her surroundings her eyes always scanning. Something she had seen Daryl do from day one. He was always aware of everything around him even when he was busy. His eyes always tracking his brother and the area around them. Mac was just as observant but less cautious and more exuberant about stuff. He was louder and tended to attract more attention where as Daryl stayed so quiet you didn't know he was there half the time.

"We're going to go in just enough to get gas. Now I don't want everyone going. That'll be unnecessary. We've told Lori the full plans she'll let the rest of you know." Shane bolstered adjusting his pants. His eyes went to them all in challenge before he talked off.

"Fat fuckin' chance." Andrea hissed next to her. "Who all is going into the city?"

Rick turned looking at them, "Me and Shane."

"Of course..."Amy laughed.

Andrea shot her a silencing look, "Why not take more than two people and have two getting the gas while one is on look out. Work quicker that way."

"Cause we don't want to leave you all unprotected." Shane snapped.

Andrea walked closer to them her eyes flashing, "Because we're all damsels in distress right?"

Rick grabbed Shane's arm, "We aint got time for this and she's right. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Andrea spoke her voice firm.

Shane scoffed and stormed away muttering under his breath. Rick nodded at her, "Get your stuff and come on.."

Andrea moved fast through the area with Shane behind them. He was still muttering under his breath but she didn't give a shit right now. She wasn't going to be left setting like she was nothing more than a dish washer. This wasn't the stone age and she had more worth in herself than that.

They came to a halt watching as walkers shuffled by drawn by a sound. The wait dragged on and they heard whistling and someone in the distance making a racket again.

"Is that someone singing?" Shane scoffed in disbelief.

Rick looked over his shoulder as they all listened to the faint sounds of someone singing. It was where the walkers were headed, some dumbass was drawing them right to them. He nodded and shook his head and shrugged, "Keep your eyes open we aint the only ones out here."

Taking off again making it to the first gas station they set there cans down moving to find the switch for the pumps hoping against hope that they would work. The city had fails safes for this type of thing and maybe they would get lucky. Rick swore under his breath and they circled around back to the front.

"We're going to siphon it from cars, the pumps aren't working and none of us know shit about electrical or motors." Shane growled.

Rick sighed, "One of the times we could use a mechanic."

Andrea felt a pang in her chest at the mention knowing that it was a skill the Dixon brothers had in spades. They set out siphoning gas sweeping the area with their eyes as much as they could as they worked. She listened for any sounds of walkers and was relieved to find that she hadn't heard any near by, there was the occasional groan further off. To far to worry about at the moment really but all in all it was going smoothly. She was thankful now at the thought that someone had lured the walkers to them with their stupid actions. It left them free and clear to do what they needed to and get out clean.

"FUCK!" Shane's voice left him on a wheeze.

Someone was cussing at him in Spanish she hedged the thought making her sick. Andrea spun crouched searching for him hearing feet moving on the blacktop. It wasn't the disoriented shuffled of walkers but that of humans. She could hear Shane grunting and the sounds of a fight. Andrea moved to stand up when Rick shook his head and took off towards them. She tensed her jaw and kept low to the ground shadowing the cars towards the fight.

"Get the fuck off me." Shane barked.

"Fuck you." Came the accented voice.

Andrea stopped suddenly at the sound of booted feet headed their way and the sound of cursing. Their was a loud whoop and the sound of something hitting the ground after what sounded like a fist meeting skin. A groan rolled through whoever hit the ground and Andrea felt fear spike her blood not hearing Shane or Rick. She sunk low to the ground hearing movement and not wanting to be seen till she had a plan of action hoping she could help in some way.


	17. Chapter 17

Andrea peered over the side of the vehicle seeing men standing over Shane and a kneeling Rick. Rick's eyes met hers and he shook his head just enough to let her know to hide. His eyes were screaming for her to not come out and he kept shooting looks to the underside of the car. Andrea lowered herself slowly and slid under praying that nothing caught their attention.

Watching booted feet move around the car and around the kneeling men Andrea tried to listen to everything they were saying. They were talking low and fast leaving her only to guess at what was being said. Rick and Shane were both quiet not speaking her making a noise in the slightest.

"Come with us." The accented man spoke clear and with menace.

"We know you have other people. We heard you talking..." Another man with a much softer voice spoke. "We don't want to hurt you're people. We have a town and we take in groups."

"You take in groups after assaulting their men?" Shane snapped.

Accented man laughed, "WE didn't know if you were hostile or not."

"Listen overlook Martinez...he was hasty." The softer voiced man began.

Andrea took in everything they were saying with rushed patience. She was sure there was something she could do even if that was just warn the group. She needed to get back to them before they took them all. The man was speaking about taking in groups but he had already assaulted Shane and took Rick. She wasn't about to put her faith on these two.

Rick and Shane were brought to a standing position, "I think if anyone was to get a message to our group an understanding could be met..." Rick spoke. "They wont react well knowing you've just taken us. Where are you taking us?"

"To our boss." Martinez rushed.

Andrea watched their path trying to note how long they had been gone. Sliding on her stomach out she winced feeling glass biting into her skin. Moving to her knees she listened for the sound of walkers before moving to the next vehicle. She felt fear and panic trying to take hold on her but knew she needed to get help before Shane and Rick were lost completely.

Moving slowly among the cars trying to keep hidden she stopped listening again. She didn't hear anything but she was sure someone was close. She knew she wasn't hearing shit but she couldn't place where or what the sound was. Moving the next car she heard it again and placed it immediately. It was the same dumbass from earlier, but were they with this Martinez's group.

She circled around a building that looked familiar and wished she had paid better attention to where she was when they came into the city. She hadn't been watching just following and now she was sure she was lost. All the streets looked the same. Littered with bodies, cars, and burnt out features. Her stomach churned and she felt her emotions threatening to spill out on her and the entire situation. Swallowing it down she leaned against a car closing her eyes for a second.

Snapping her eyes open she dropped to the ground suddenly at the sound of boots on pavement. It was them. They were circling around again making another loop, it had to be. Sliding quickly under the nearest vehicle she hissed in pain from her cuts and closed her mouth. trying to get ahold of her breathing as the boots came into view she watched them.

They walked further towards her one set clearly leading the other. They were quieter and more precise than the last two men and she grimaced that they might be smart enough to search under cars. There was a dry chuckle and curse words before she finally heard their voices. Her heart dropped out of her body at the sound and she scrabbled for purchase.

"I'm telling you brother I heard someone over here." Mac huffed. Scuffing his boots through the broken glass he shook his head.

Hand gripping the curb she hissed out a breath, "Help." Her voice was hoarse and she felt how thirsty she truly was.

Rough hand gripping hers pulled her clear of the vehicle and she met the blue eyes of Daryl. His eyes widened and he helped her standing before stepping back from her. "What the hell are you doing here Andrea?" Daryl questioned.

Mac appeared next to him suddenly his eyes sweeping over her before he moved into her space and jerked her shirt up. She hissed out a breath and slapped at his hands but he shot her a look. "Hold the fuck still. You're bleeding all over the fuckin' place. What the hell happened to you woman?" Mac groused.

She leaned back against the car her eyes wide at the sight of the brothers. Daryl handed her water from his pack his eyes showing concern for her as Mac tore her shirt to get to her skin better.

"Set down." It was a command and she readily agreed.

"What the fuck are you doing here alone?" Mac growled. "Where the fuck is the group?"

Drinking down the water watching Daryl bend down and rifle through his pack. He handed Mac a first aid kit while averting his eyes from her exposed body. The thought almost made her smile considering she still had her bra on just her shirt ripped apart. He was bashful, so different from Mac.

"We left the CDC and needed gas. Shane got him to stop here said they would scavenge the gas." Drinking more water, "Two men came up on me, Rick, and Shane. They attacked Shane and we started towards him not sure what was happening."

Mac and Daryl exchanged looks before Daryl spoke, "How many were there?"

"Just two that we seen. But they took both Rick and Shane. Rick made me hide. They said they were taking them to their boss."

Daryl disappeared and Andrea looked Mac over. He seemed fine. Of course she knew he would be. Him and Daryl both were survivors and wouldn't let this world tear them down. He was focused on her stomach cleaning it and removing glass not looking at her. The tendons his in were strained and sweat was dripping from his brow as his lip caught between his teeth.

"You could have gotten your ass killed." Mac's voice was low. "What the hell were you thinkin' comin' out here?"

Andrea winced when the alcohol touched her cuts. "I was thinking we needed the gas to get away from the city. So we weren't stranded." She hissed, "That hurts Mac!"

He finally looked up at her and she seen stress around his eyes and his jaw was set, "You're gonna get killed." His voice held a note of pain.

Andrea watched him for a minute before speaking. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't know how it'd be taken from him. His fingers lingered long than necessary around her stomach and she sucked in a breath watching him. His face was downcast the heat of the day beating down on them soaking him with sweat. He'd never looked better to her.

"Mac...have you all seen any sign of Merle?" Her voice was soft and cautious.

He sighed and set back on his haunches, "He's alive...left us a note."

Her face perked up and she set forward, "Did he say where he was going?"

Mac laughed shaking his head, "You fuckin' kidding me? Merle aint ever done shit easy..and that'd be too easy for him and us."

A duffel bag dropped down next to Andrea and she jumped looking up as Daryl turned his back to her. "You're soaked through in blood. A damn dinner bell to walkers around here."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her and she seen the wolfish look in his gaze, "Sooner you get dressed sooner you can get back to your group."

She felt a knot in her throat and winced as she stood up. Daryl's eyes never went to her or in her direction as they swept the area for walkers. "We should get inside soon. Nights gonna fall quick with that storm headed this way."

Andrea looked up as she held her shirt together. Mac grabbed up the duffel and grabbed her wrist pulling her with him and they were off. She didn't hear Daryl behind them but didn't need to look to know he was there. He was always there. A silent presence with his brother no matter what. She could feel tension between them and had the feeling she might have stepped into something.

"Do you know where the group is?" Daryl questioned, "Both groups. Yours and the ones who took Rick and Shane.."

Andrea stepped through the door and into the darkness, "I don't know exactly where the group is...I just know that I seen your truck and bike there. But the other group went towards the mechanics..."

Mac and Daryl both swore under their breath, "Get dressed tits. Gotta get you back to that sister of yours."

She met his eyes and started changing out of her clothes as a bottle was thrust at her again from Daryl. "Clean the blood up. All we need is a bunch of hysterical ass women when we get back seeing blood on you and you not with department dumbass."

"We still have Dale, Glenn..."

At Mac's snort she stopped, "Like we said...hysterical women."

"What about Rick and Shane?" Andrea questioned.

Mac and Daryl exchanged glances neither talking but looking out the darkened windows watching as a group of walkers went by. Mac started humming shooting a sly grin to Daryl and he shook his head "Aint got time for that shit right now."

Mac hummed a little louder, "All the time in the world brother."

"Were you who I heard singing earlier?" Andrea gasped. The knowledge that Mac had been close enough to hear was overwhelming even with him standing here in front of her. It was almost too much to take.

Daryl looked over before stepping out of the door, "That'd be his ignorant ass."

"Call it ignorant brother but that's just cause you can't carry a fuckin' tune."

Andrea was once again between two men making her way through the city. Mac and Daryl moved with more grace and silence than Rick and Shane could ever hope to have. They made quick time and were efficient when dealing with walkers. They didn't hide like her, Rick, and Shane had when making their way around. Instead the brothers worked together taking them down quick and quiet leaving their bodies laying where they fell without ceremony.

She wanted to ask why not just avoid them and save time or energy but felt like she was missing something. When her and Carol had discussed the brothers they were built for this world. They'd be the last men standing and would be smiling as they done it. They showed no fear at the thought of taking on the city that could house thousand and thousands of walkers just to search for one man.

She started recognizing certain things and knew they were getting close. "They aren't going to be happy."

Mac snorted behind her, "Don't know many people who are happy with shit the way it is...or ever really were."

She couldn't argue with that and stayed quiet as they neared the cut off for the gravel walk that would lead them back to the group. She was nervous and it was more than just that Rick and Shane were gone. She was scared Mac would disappear like smoke in front of her as soon as she was back with the group. She also knew the second Sophia seen Daryl and Mac is was no holds bar going to be a fight with her mother about splitting away from them again.

Andrea walked around Daryl as his pace slowed to match his brothers and she looked behind her seeing Daryl speaking low to Mac. They were both looking forward and she couldn't read either of their faces. She seen apprehension in Daryl's walk though and she knew he wasn't sure about the group.

"Andrea?" Dale's voice rang out.

She looked up and seen him on top of the RV and waved shushing him. The group gathered suddenly and she smiled a tight smile just as the group got to her. Lori was starring her down, "Where are Rick and Shane?"

Amy walked closer to her and she watched her for a second before flicking her gaze to Carol. She was setting on the hood of the jeep Sophia next to her as she braided her hair. Carol looked up smiling at her but it faltered slightly and she slid off the jeep walking closer to her.

"Why are you in different clothes?" Amy questioned.

Carol moved closer to her, "Andrea?"

She knew she needed to say something but wasn't sure what the hell to say. Surprise I lost two men but got another two? That wouldn't work. The group was moving in closer to her all firing questions at her left and right. She swallowed opening her mouth just as Lori's angry voice hissed at her some nonsense. The entire group grew silent though and she knew what they must have seen. Looking over her shoulder Daryl and Mac both rounded the corner both still talking low to each other heads leaned in close, even with Mac still packing the duffel full of shit Daryl got for her.

They stopped a ways away from the group both still talking. Daryl was gesturing out at the city and shaking his head. She heard a growl rumble through Lori but no one had any time to say anything before Sophia was hauling ass towards them.

"DARYL! MAC!" Her breathless little voice called.

Both sets of cerulean eyes went to her as she slammed into Daryl full force almost taking him to the ground if Mac hadn't grabbed him. She was speaking rapid fire at the pair of them and pulling them to kneel in front of her by the tails of their shirts. It was a sight to see. Both men were smiling and nodding at her and she was almost frantic with talking at them.

Mac's eyes lifted to hers and he raised an eyebrow and she swallowed worried about what was being said exactly. Sophia had over heard a lot conversations between her and Carol about the brothers. She watched as Daryl looked up to his eyes sweeping the group before landing on Carol for a second before going back to Sophia.

Both men nodded and stood up as Sophia turned. She started for the group both men flanking her like guard dogs. Andrea was hit with the realization that with these two men around her Sophia was always going to be safe. She would never go hungry, and would never know fear like most people now days.

"Did these two hurt Rick and Shane!" Lori screeched like a dying buzzard. "You let these...these pieces of trash come back with you!"

Daryl stepped in front of Mac as they neared the group and his gaze landed on the woman barking and snarling. His look could have frozen hell, "Wont you shut the fuck up Olive Oyl." He looked to the men still in the group, "Where are you all setting up for tonight?"

Dale shifted, "We hadn't planned on being here when it got dark."

"Plan on it now." Mac smiled. "Unless y'all wanna leave more men behind." He snapped.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl walked closer to the group his eyes constantly taking in his surroundings. They were fools for setting here for as long as they had. It was to open and indefensible. Shaking his head his eyes swept through the group seeking her out without really thinking about it. Landing on her he sighed when he seen her without a weapon of her own. What the fuck were Rick and Shane thinkin' not giving these women something to defend themselves with. This exact reason was why they needed to be able to fight. The men wouldn't always be around to pull their asses from the fire. Fuck the men were the ones who had let themselves get taken in the first place.

"Daryl what do you think?" Dale questioned.

Daryl looked at him and raised an eyebrow. They never addressed him for shit and to have these people seeking his advice was just downright weird. He looked to Mac and his own eyes were speaking to him more than words could.

Daryl looked at Andrea, "You said he had an accent?"

"Yeah, he sound spanish."

Daryl looked to Mac again and they both nodded, "We know where they are at but there wont be getting everything done tonight."

At the protests of his words and movement Mac moved to defend him, "He's right. Suns setting. Half y'all aint even got a goddamn weapon and setting in the open is easy picking. Be fuckin' smart." He snapped.

Andrea looked at the both of them before nodding, "Where is somewhere close to hunker down then?"

"If you all know so much then tell us where we can go and wait the night out." Lori hissed, "Then we can go get my husband."

Daryl seen Mac's neck tense at thought of Andrea away from him. He seen the look in his brothers eyes when he'd seen the blood on Andrea, this wasn't something small for his brother. Daryl chewed his lip and kicked the side of Mac's boot motioning him over. Mac grasped Daryl's bicep and they walked away from the group, "Bunch of fuckin' morons the group of them!" He growled, "And if that bitch get's mouthy one more time that goddamn kids gonna be a orphan."

Lori made a sound having heard him and started to open her mouth when Mac whipped around, "You heard me bitch, test me!" He barked like feral dog. She snapped her mouth shut but glared at them and Mac gave her a dangerous smile before looking back at him. She wisely kept her mouth shut and Daryl was thankful.

Daryl snorted and shot a look over his shoulder seeing Lori glaring at the pair of them. He felt his lip curl in a snarl before looking away. He didn't believe in hitting women but the thought of putting Olive Oyl on her ass was starting to look better and better. The bitch had done nothing but run her mouth since they had joined the group and he could feel his patience running thin where she was concerned.

"What you think?"

Mac chuckled, "Think their best bet would be to go ahead and start grieving for all the good that group will do looking for those two."

Daryl shook his head at his brother, "Rick went back for him Mac. He tried to help."

"He wouldn't have been on that goddamn roof if he hadn't done what he did _brother_." Mac snarled stepping into Daryl's space, "He left him to die. They all did? What the fuck are we to them?"

Growling he shoved Mac, "I aint the type to leave someone behind Mac."

Mac moved back towards him jerking him forward by his bicep. Daryl seen the group shift uncomfortably as they moved around each other as if squaring off. He knew this dance well enough, they'd done this for years. His eyes met Carol's worried eyes and he felt something crack inside him again.

"You talk about them walkin' away Mac but you sayin' we should do the same damn thing!" Daryl snapped in a low voice. "We know where those cocksuckers are."

Mac snarled and leaned his forehead against Daryl's his breath labored, "If we do this. It's our way. Us. I aint letting those fuck's get us killed cause their to stupid to know how to wipe their own asses."

Daryl gave him a triumphant smirk, "Any other way?"

"Get your shit together." Mac snapped out. "We aint got much time and we need to put boot to pavement."

The group moved quick trying to get everything they'd need. Daryl and Mac both stood in place their eyes sweeping rapidly around them. It made them both uneasy being so exposed in a city that housed so many dangers.

"Daryl!" Sophia jerked ahold of his belt getting his attention.

Daryl looked down at her raising an eyebrow at her as she held on to him. Mac snorted and moved away blowing smoke high above him as he went already humming another annoying song. Daryl growled and watched him walk away before looking back down at the girl.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Sophia!" Carol called walking towards them, "I told you to get your stuff."

Sophia turned towards her, "But Daryl said he needed my help and you always said listen to adults."

Carol looked at her for a minute and Daryl felt his own eyes on her. His face was passive but the little shit lied straight to her mothers face and was grinning now that Carol was looking at her. She was smiling so big he was sure it had to hurt her face. Mac appeared suddenly and looked at him his eyes amused.

"Now Carol don't be jumpin' on the girl I did hear Daryl here say that." Mac assured.

Carol chewed her lip, "Alright..." She looked to him and he just nodded at her.

"I'll go get my stuff now mama. I'll be right back Daryl." She grinned.

Daryl wasn't sure what to say now that she walked off and it seemed Mac had disappeared just as quick. Fuckers. The pair of them. Carol was watching her daughter walk off a smile on her lips.

"You know that's the first time she's laughed since the quarry." Her soft voice sounded slightly pained. "She was so upset when you left...at first I thought it was the loss of Ed finally setting in. But.." she looked up at him shrugging.

Daryl blew out a breath, "She's a good kid."

"A good kid that how now started calling Andrea _tits_ half the time."

Daryl barked out a laugh getting the attention of a couple of people. He tried to get his laugh under control shaking his head, "That...that is all Mac."

"Oh no doubt about that." Carol smiled. "So where are we headed Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl shot her a look, "Don't call me that." His voice was strained and he felt Mac's eyes on him.

Carol met his eyes, "I didn't mean anything by that Daryl..."

"The only man I know called that was nothing but a son of a bitch. Aint no legacy I'm to keen on following up." It was an effort to keep the anger from his voice. "We're goin' back where me and Mac set up."

Carol nodded at him, "Sounds good."

Daryl watched her walk off and Mac walked back over. "What the fuck is that look for?" Mac questioned.

Daryl eyed him and shook his head lighting his own cigarette as the group gathered back up. He seen Sophia walking right for them and sighed. He had no issues with her being around, in fact he'd rather she was close so he could watch out for her. But that meant Carol was going to be close. That woman had a way of getting in his head and under his skin that he wasn't use to. She distracted him, something he also wasn't use too. He always felt his eyes drift to her and linger longer than necessary.

"She say something to you?" Mac growled.

Daryl shot him a withering look at the tone of his voice, "She didn't say shit. Calm the fuck down."

"Then what the fuck is going on with you?"

"Goddamn drop it Mac." Daryl snapped louder than necessary.

He walked off leaving his brother standing alone. He started towards the alley that would lead them back to the pawn shop and it's apartments. Sophia was already next to him jogging to keep up with his long strides as his anger carried him away. He slowed his pace making it easier on her bag bounce against her back with a thud.

Daryl stopped suddenly dropping down to his knees and spinning her to face him. He didn't say anything as he fitted the bag to fit her frame to keep the sound and impact from make noise as she walked. "Makin' yourself a dinner bell Kit. Key is stealth." He kept his voice low as some of the group had started towards them.

"I thought I was being quiet." She pouted.

Daryl snorted, "You're about as quiet as Mac likes to think he is half the time."

She smiled at him and up at her mother as she stepped next to her. Carol smiled down at him her hand grasping Sophia's braid as Daryl continued fixing the pack. Daryl stood up and shot a look around searching for Mac. He was bringing up the rear and gestured to Daryl and made a hunting call that he knew well enough. Things were set and they were ready to go.

Daryl looked at Carol, "Stay close. Don't break away for nothing if something happens. Keep her with you and keep your ass with me."

She nodded at him seriously as his words settled over her. He had talked low and just to the pair of them. He looked down at Sophia and was regarding the pair of them with a strange look on her face but was smiling.

"Don't worry Daryl. We wont leave you." Sophia smiled at him.

He internally groaned and made the call back to Mac before taking off. He didn't look to the rest of the group and wasn't concerned with them really for all he cared they could all go to hell.

Daryl dropped low to the ground and made a soft call back to Mac and he heard it called back. He heard hushed commands from his brother being issued and looked at Carol, "If I move you move. DO NOT let her out from between us." His eyes went to Sophia and he seen her little hand on the knife grip. He smiled realizing she was crouched just like him copying his motions, "Carol you got a knife, anything?"

Her hand flitted around her belt before she looked up, "Lori must still have it."

His hand slipped down and he pulled a knife from his boot passing it to her. She took it the grip to big for her but it'd work for now. Carol moved closer to him her hand on Sophia's shoulder and looked to where he was directing her. "We're gonna move through there. Try to keep as low as possible and quiet. I don't care if the entire group splits up Carol, keep her with us."

She met his eyes, "What's up ahead?"

"Walkers but it sounds like someone is close." His voice was low so only she heard him.

Carol nodded, "Okay."

With that and the steel in her voice he turned feeling Sophia's hand take ahold of his shirt tail. He flinched slightly but didn't say anything to her when he felt her settle. Moving quick and low he kept his eyes out for anything in their path primed to strike it down before it could alert anything else to them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a lot of shit right now. He was tired, hungry, and needed to work shit out with Mac about how to get Rick and Shane back.

Daryl moved them along and felt Carol shift closer to him as the sounds of walkers became more prominent. He cursed under his breath when he heard the screeching of queen pterodactyl behind him. Daryl grabbed behind him wrenching Sophia's body closer to his causing Carol to take a step forward as well since she had ahold of the girl.

The groans got louder and he heard Mac curse knowing his brother was seeing the same shit as him. That dumb bitch was going to get them all killed. Daryl made a call to Mac letting him know he was breaking away, his brother responded and he turned meeting his eyes. They would find each other, no doubt. Daryl looked behind him seeing Glenn and T-dog watching him for what to do since he knew the city better now. He jerked his head and they sprung up and started at a dead run.

The sounds of panting and feet on pavement was drowned out by the sounds of his blood humming through his body. His adrenaline was spiking as he neared one of the walkers, not slowing his pace at all his knife slid free of the sheath and he slammed it home and kept his run going.

"SOPHIA!" Carol cried out.

Daryl kicked with everything he had breaking the door from its hinges and shoved Glenn inside. T-dogg was right through the door behind him leaving just him, Carol, and Sophia out there. Mac and the rest of the group were nowhere to be seen. He took off seeing Sophia getting cornered with Carol.

Daryl growled lowering his shoulder and catching the first walker off guard knocking it into a car before grabbing the next and knifing it. Carol's eyes were wide and she had walker blood up her arm. Sophia was moving away from another one and Daryl jerked Carol back away from the next walker dispatching it quickly.

"RUN Carol." Her barked moving for Sophia with fierce accuracy as she shrieked for him.

Daryl moved to her not slowing down or breaking his movements as he killed everything in his path. He felt like he had tunnel vision watching her hand tiny hand wield the knife the way he had shown her how. There was a body at her feet but more moving for her. He could see more coming and knew he needed to get her out of there now.

Making it to her he didn't stop to talk as he jerked her up into his body. She had tear tracks on her face and blood splatter. Her arms went around his neck instantly as his arm banded around her holding her body immobile to against him. He moved quickly hauling ass back the way he had come. He didn't see Carol, Glenn, or T-dogg but knew where they'd be waiting, hopefully free and clear of all walkers. He didn't have time to worry about Mac and the rest of the group. HE knew his brother was safe and would fight with everything in him to get back to him, just like he would him.

"Kit!" Daryl called to her around her sobbing. When she didn't answer but her face buried further into his neck he tried again, "Kit, I need you to say something."

Sophia hiccuped, "It tried to bite me D d-d-daryl."

He slipped through the door as it hung open moving quickly through it away from the opening. Sophia grip tightened around him, "Did he bite you?" His voice was a low whisper in the dark.

"No. I done like you said Daryl. My ass wasn't out."

He fought back the snort at her words and tightened his arm around her knowing she wasn't going to let go anyways. She was clinging to him for dear life as he searched for her mother. "You did good Kit." He smiled, "I seen that dead bastard laying there." He felt her smile against his neck and nodded but she was quiet and shaking in his arms. If he got her back to her mother she'd be able to calm her down better. He wasn't no good at this shit. The sounds of quiet voice caught his attention and he slowed his walk to listen better.

"You seen what he ran towards. If they followed him or cut him off he wouldn't make it back here. Daryl is probably in another building by now Carol." Glenn pleaded, "With Sophia of course." He amended.

"I'm not leaving my goddamn daughter behind!" She growled.

Daryl slipped closer to the door hearing her voice smiling. Sophia pulled back looking at him wide eyed, "She says I talk bad cause of you and Mac but listen to her!" Sophia huffed.

Daryl chuckled stepping to the door, "Tell her about Kit, give her hell."

As soon as he cleared the door Glenn's eyes widened and Carol spun around. She moved towards hi and he tried to pry Sophia from his body but she clung tighter to him and he could feel her body vibrating in panic. Carol slammed into him knocking him back into the wall almost it and her arms were around the both of them. Sophia started crying again and Carol was trying to sooth her as her hand knotted in his shirt on his back. He was pinned against the wall by these two and felt his own panic starting.

T-dogg grabbed Glenn's arm and nodded to Daryl before slipping from the room. He wanted to call them bastards for leaving him with two emotional women but the sounds of relief and crying were drowning out his own anger at them.

"Thank you Daryl. Thank you so much!" Carol met his eyes steadily.

"I had no doubt mama." Sophia smiled at her as her little hand flexed on his shoulder. She looked at her mom then to him a awed smile on her face, "He promised me mama!"


	19. Chapter 19

**I had this chapter done a few hours ago but some things happened causing me to lose over 2k worth of words. So it's not exactly how I wanted it but for the most part everything is back in order. Hope you like it. **

Mac panted adrenaline running through his body thicker than his blood. He stood tall and jumped up onto the hood of the sedan in front of him his eyes searching for anything that would let him know his brother was safe. Seeing nothing he felt like he was going to puke or kill something, anything. He was fuckin' done with this shit. If Daryl wasn't okay he'd rip this world to shreds.

"Mac." Andrea's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Looking down at her he grunted and jumped landing in front of her. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet unable to hold still the adrenaline and anger making it impossible. He'd be like this till he seen Daryl, the fucker always had a way to calm him down like no one else could. Rolling his shoulders he growled at the people he was stuck with. Dale, Lori, Carl, Jacqui, Amy, and Andrea. The last two he didn't mind but the rest could all take a big lick of his ball sack.

Looking at Andrea again he licked his lips. She was flushed and had a fine layer of sweat coating her skin making the sun glint of her sun kissed skin. Her hair was sticking to her skin and her clothes were starting to stick drawing his eyes to her tits.

"Gotta move." He grunted.

Andrea trailed after him not being but a few away from him at all times. She had a hold of Amy's hand pulling her along with her as they weaved through the disaster zone that was the parking lot and streets. These people were like a herd of cattle breaking through a briar thicket that had a layer of glass on the ground. Loud as fuck and annoying. He was going to kill one of them or his self before this was over.

"We need a break." Lori snapped.

Mac gritted his teeth when her voice met his ears feeling his patience with this woman shatter. She was the goddamn fuckin' reason he was split up from another brother. The only thing he had left in this world. Snarling he turned but Andrea was in front of him shaking her head her eyes pleading.

"Let it go Mac. It'll do no good now." Andrea sighed.

His eyes landed on Lori and scorched her with his disdain and loathing causing her lip to curl. Bitch was pushing it. If she was smart she'd shut her fuckin' mouth. Aint a goddamn one of these people that would be able to stop him or wrangle him when he moved to snap her crane like neck.

Ignoring the group he started going through his pack jerking out water and taking a deep drink. His mind flash to the look his brother gave him before hauling ass. Carol and Sophia had been right behind him both moving like their lives depended on it, and goddamn it did. He knew his brother though he'd die before he seen one of them get hurt. Daryl hadn't said much to him about the woman since admitting he felt something for her. But all the same, he knew his brother good enough to know that he'd protect her with his life. Mac just hoped that Kit or Silver Fox either one got in trouble cause Daryl would step in the line of fire for them.

"Well it's his fault!" Lori hissed. "If he hadn't brought us this way we wouldn't have seen the walkers."

"DO you really believe that?" Amy questioned, "He's the only reason we're alive."

Mac turned at the sound of Amy's voice defending him. He smirked walking closer to the squaring off women his eyes sweeping the area seeing if they were clear of any threats. He had never spoke a word to Amy but he figured it was like him with his brothers. If someone was with them then he'd be goddamned if someone ran their mouth or fucked with them. Not saying he was with Andrea but he was fuckin' her. He could hear Daryl's mocking voice in his head telling him he was full of shit. It made him smirk and he moved closer to them again.

"YES!" Lori moved closer to Amy. "If you two would stop being whores then maybe you'd see what's right in front of you." Lori hissed again.

Before Mac could move Andrea's hand connected with Lori's face hard enough to rock her form side ways. She slapped her three more times before Dale grabbed her wrist. "Listen bitch say what you want about me but don't you dare say shit about my sister!" Andrea growled her chest heaving.

Mac moved over seeing Andrea moving towards her again and his arm went around her waist. He lifted her with ease and pulled her into his body and spun around walking away from the group. Her feet dangled as he walked a good distance before setting her down. Andrea turned to him her face livid as her chest heaved.

"Now my hand hurts." She hissed.

Mac barked out a laugh, "Goddamn." He looked her over licking his lips. Seeing her go after Lori like that had his blood pumping, "The second I get you alone I'm gonna fuck you through the first thing I get you against." His voice held a carnal promise.

Her breath hitched and her hand grabbed his shirt jerking him forward. Mac backed her against the vehicle and pinned her in place with his hips as he dominated her every movement and mouth. She moaned into the kiss as her sweet taste and coolness clashed with his own fever.

Mac growled pulling away from her, "Next time you hit that bitch, make a fist and put her on her goddamn ass."

Mac stepped away from her adjusting his pants and letting out a whistle, "Get your shit we gotta move."

Dale appeared next to him, "Son where are we going? The group is split and unsure of the others."

Glaring at him, "Aint your son Golden Pond. Plans the fuckin' same. Get you fucks to the safe house so I can go look for my goddamn brother and save department dumbass."

Dale nodded at him, "Lead on then."

Mac took off not waiting on everyone else. They'd fall in line or fall behind. It was survival, get your shit moving or get ate. Lori was quiet for once but he knew it was only a matter of time before she started running that cocksucker again. And just like he knew she would her huffing and puffing started building as it started edging closer to night fall. His nerves were shooting up being separated for Daryl this close to dark but he had to trust that he was safe or he was gonna knife that bitch in the face for calling the walkers down on them.

"How much further!" Lori hissed.

Mac stiffened but kept quiet trying to listen for any sounds close by. They were just a few blocks away and he was more than ready to get away from them a while. Moving quick and slow he made it to the walker he had heard shuffling and slammed his knife up through the base of the skull blood pouring down his forearm. It was a fresher turn, the blood was still crimson instead of the rotted and malodorous.

He grimaced and his eyes swept what he could see in the rapidly fading light. The sound of a yelp had him turning seeing walkers coming up behind them. Lori screamed out and the walkers pin pointed them instantly.

"Fuck!" He barked and started towards them.

He jerked Carl back away from one of the cars and slung him to Dale, "Pawn shop, doors broke but the apartments at the top of safe. Two blocks on your right. "

Mac started working through the cars back to the group as the sounds of distress and fighting met his ears. Jacqui was inside a car a walker slamming against it trying to get ot her and he drove the knife into it's skull not stopping to check on her. He could see blonde hair up ahead and swallowed only seeing the one.

Coming around the car he was met with the sight of Andrea backing Amy up keeping herself between the walker and her baby sister. Lori was in place screeching and shoving Andrea in front of her. Mac snarled and moved to take out the walkers moving on them. There were to many just for him but he could clear enough so that they could get away.

Mac jerked Amy behind him free and clear but couldn't reach the other two. Lori was making no attempt to ward of the walkers but instead looking to him. Andrea hadn't seen him yet and was looking around frantically for something to defend herself with. Jacqui appeared next to him taking Amy from him her arms wrapping around the girl as she cried.

Mac felt panic welling up in his throat as he watched them get cornered. He could hear Daryl now for letting the women get hurt on his watch. He didn't like Olive Oyl but he didn't want to be the reason she was dead just yet. He didn't need that on his conscience. He'd be goddamned if he let Andrea bite the dust in front of her sister.

Mac appeared in behind the walker that just made it Andrea and jerked it back as it pulled her close and sunk it knife into the back of it's head. The knife point peaked out at her startling her and she lifted her eyes to his. Pushing pulling her to him and still moving Lori screamed her eyes panicked. Mac started moving quick but she was backing herself into the funnel of cars leaving her with no way out.

Mac took of at a dead run killing everything he could. Lori met his eyes just as the first walker met him. Regret washed through her eyes before pained pierced them and her scream broke through the air. He snarled driving his knife harder as the sound so of more groans met his ears. Andrea was calling his name but he had to get Lori. Her son needed her no matter what a piece of shit she was.

"MAC!" Andrea shouted. "We gotta go!"

Mac's eyes finally focused on where Lori had been and seen and heard nothing from her. Swallowing he turned to her and grabbing her hand jumping over the hood of a car taking her with him.

"GO GO GO GO!" He barked at Amy and Jacqui. Lori's screams had brought a herd down on them. He had to get them moving before they finished with what they were focused on and started after them.

Andrea stumbled and he stopped long enough to jerk her up right again and start running. He quickly caught the other two women over taking them leaving them to follow him. His grip on Andrea's hand was iron tight and likely crushing. She kept her grip just as tight running for everything she was worth.

Letting out a breath at the sight of the pawn shop he shoulder checked the broke door knocking it wide as he blazed through. The women were inside after him and he double over his chest heaving trying to get breath. "Up stairs." Was all he got out before moving to the door and moving shit back in front of it.

Jacqui moved pulling Amy with her leaving Mac with Andrea. He planted his hands on his knees getting his breath after the door was in place. "Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck this goddamn shit."

Andrea moved to him her hand smoothing down his back and he grunted. "Mac...you tried."

"You gonna tell him his mom is dead but I tried? You gonna tell his goddamn father is likely dead now his goddamn mom?" Mac growled.

Andrea pushed him upright and moved in front of him, "I don't know what will happen tomorrow when we find Daryl and the rest. But I gotta believe that the world wouldn't take both his parents right away. If it does...well he's got the group to look out for him don't he?"

Mac felt like his jaw was going to break with how tight he was clenching them. Her pale green eyes were on him and he couldn't look away. "Fuck. Why did she back herself into a goddamn corner?" He snapped.

Andrea's eyes softened but let him vent and pace. He finally started his way up the steps hearing Carl crying with the soft sounds of Jacqui talking to him. As soon as he cleared the steps Carl's eyes were on him wide and tear filled. The look in his eyes reminded him of Daryl when they had found out their mother had died. It was eating at him and he nodded to them all as he passed heading for the room that held his and Daryl's shit.

Slipping inside he tore his blood soaked shirt over his head and stood in the room looking at his brother's shit. Swallowing he forced himself to focus while feeling like his mind was going to split in half. Andrea slipped up next to him her eyes checking him over.

"I'm fine. "

Andrea nodded but kept looking him over. He really was covered in a lot of blood. Grabbing up a shirt he didn't even look to see if it was Daryl's or his before jerking it over his head. He dropped on his bedroll and through his arm over his eyes. He had been hoping Daryl would be here when he got here but there was no such luck. He wouldn't have chanced moving the girls this close to dark anyways.

Andrea set down next to him and he heard another set of footfalls come in the room, "Can...Can I come in here?" Amy's timid voice questioned.

Andrea's hand was on his arm her nail lightly raking his skin, "Get in here if your coming." Mac sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be sleeping anyways. He was to keyed up and he felt like shit.

Andrea's hand started up the soothing motions again before going to his side. "Roll over."

Mac moved his arm and looked at her, "What the fuck for?" Amy was setting next to her.

"Just do it."

Growling Mac rolled over on his stomach and groaned at the change feeling his back pop. He was tense and stressed out. Andrea moved closer to him pushing his shirt up his back. Her hands started smoothing across his back kneading the muscle as she went. Each place she came to she worked causing him to groan. It was lulling him to sleep. He nodded off to the sounds of their soft voices talking and the sounds of Carl's soft sobs in the next room. Tomorrow had to be better than this bullshit of a day that was goddamn for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sophia you need to lay down and sleep." Carol whispered in a low voice looking over where T and Glenn were sleeping. Both men were still out cold and her eyes flicked to Daryl's rigid form at the window. He had been standing there for hours now looking out over the city in the same direction. She could see the worry laced through his body over his brother and she felt sick at the thought of something happening to Mac.

"Mama." Sophia whispered. "Is Daryl gonna sleep?"

Carol smiled at the concern on her face, "Yes, now sleep."

Sophia rolled over a shiver rolling through her body. Carol watched as she grabbed her bag and pulled it to her and pulling out a shirt. Carol frowned at it not sure where she got it. Sophia wrapped her small form in the flannel shirt that dwarfed her. Daryl scent washed over her and Sophia smiled at her as she curled into a ball closing her eyes.

Carol stood up and walked towards Daryl. She had tried to thank him earlier but Sophia had been hysterical and it took sometime to get her calm. She had refused to leave Daryl's side for the entire night. It took him telling her she needed to get some sleep, of course it was in a more Dixon like manner but it seemed to do the trick.

Stepping next to him she could hear the groans of walkers near by and searched for them in the dark. Daryl didn't look at her but like always he seemed to know what was going on, "To your right just past the greyhound."

Carol's eyes flicked there and she could the walkers milling about. "Do you think we'll find them tomorrow?"

Daryl's face pulled into a scowl, "We'll find Mac. I know where he'll be without fail." He looked down at her his arms crossed over his chest his thumbs hooked along his chest, "The rest...well fuck if I know Mac aint known for giving a shit."

Carol nodded along with his words, "I think he'll have Andrea with him if anyone."

Daryl smiled a genuine smile that had her chest aching, "Yeah I don't doubt that."

Carol looked down at Sophia and smiled. "Did you give her that shirt or did she make off with it?"

Daryl turned looking over his shoulder at the girl and smirked, "She slept in it that night at my truck carried her back in it."

Smiling Carol realized Sophia had been sleeping in it almost every night since then. She looked over at him and he was looking back out the window chewing his lips furiously. His eyes were sweeping in fast strokes always on the prowl for danger. Carol stepped closer to him and looked over at the other men before speaking.

"You all said you knew where Rick and Shane would be..." Carol licked her lips setting on the window sill demanding his attention. Daryl looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Do you think they are okay?"

Daryl blew out a heavy breath and set on the window sill beside her. His shoulder brushed her body and she felt a thrill shoot down her spine as his body heat invaded her form. He was looking down his hands running down his thighs over and over. Daryl let his head fall back against the window closing his eyes and his hands stilled along the bend of his hips at the apex of his thighs.

"Depends on how much they've run their mouth Carol. Rick...Rick seems like he'd be more sensible. I think Shane will likely be carrying some bruises." He opened his eyes looking at her, "What were you all doing coming to the city?"

Carol felt her blood chill and met his eyes, "We needed gas."

Daryl didn't look away from her his eyes studying her and she watched him just as closely. "When we go get them you keep Sophia right with you."

Carol smiled at him, "Yes sir."

Daryl growled at her and set up invading her space, "WE aint the only men in the city Carol. We've seen three other groups. We've had run ins with two. If someone means to do you or that girl harm you put a fuckin' bullet in their head." His voice was low and dangerous, "You fight for your girl and yourself, never let anyone tear her away from you."

Carol swallowed at his words, "She's going to miss you when we leave the city."

Daryl flicked his eyes to the girl and Carol seen something pass through his eyes. It was gone before she could really study it. He shook his head at her words but said nothing else. "You should get some sleep."

Carol elbowed him, "Who is gonna make you sleep Dixon? You can't keep going forever."

Daryl looked down at her and smirked, "Got more endurance and stamina than your entire group woman. I'll be fine. You just worry about keeping up."

The low gravel in his southern drawl set her blood on fire and before she realized what she was doing she leaned forward her lips landing on his. The feeling of his scruff against her soft skin only adding to the fire building in her over this man. Carol grabbed a hold of his bicep at the moment he started to respond to her. His hand hit on her back dragging her the rest of the way to him and she whimpered at the contact and the way his tongue slid along the seam of her lips. Carol parted her lips for him and felt like she was going to drop if his arm that was keeping her anchored left her. The kiss turned heated before they finally broke apart.

His lips were parted giving her a peak of his teeth and tongue just slightly letting her know he was biting down on it. Carol looked up at him and his eyes were on hers, the dark look piercing those blue depths seared straight through her making her breath hitch.

"Carol." Daryl warned his eyes going to the people around them. "Sleep."

She nodded her head unable to look away from his eyes and she let go of his arm. Standing up she looked up at him again and smiled, "I can keep up just find Daryl." She turned around and walked towards Sophia hearing the low growl that rumbled through his chest and smiling about the way his eyes widened.

Carol woke up the next morning to Daryl talking to Glenn in rapid fire responses, "Get it all together. WE gotta move before the sun is all the way up if we wanna catch them before he takes off."

"Why would he take off? I mean he's gonna be up early too." Glenn shrugged.

Daryl grunted and jerked his pack up, "He never wakes as early as me. We got a good hour before he's awake and that'll have to fuckin' do."

Carol started getting hers and Sophia's things together hearing the urgency in Daryl's voice. Sophia rolled over the shirt tangling around her as she did so. Carol smirked and woke her up. Her eyes landed on Daryl immediately and she was up shrugging from his shirt and trotting for him.

Carol shook her head. She didn't even get a good morning. She watched as Sophia grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him to face her. His anger directed at the situation pushed from his face and he raised an eyebrow at her as Glenn moved off. She couldn't hear what was being said and she seen Daryl's eyes lift to hers, they were wide. Carol frowned and stood up moving towards them.

"Well?" Sophia questioned.

Daryl backed up from her and shook his head, "Drop it Kit." He looked at her, "Getting ready to go."

He turned walking down the steps and Carol watched him. He whistled, "When y'all are ready get down here, burning day light."

"What was that Sophia?" Carol questioned.

Sophia gave her bright smile, "I seen you kiss him. "

Carol's face flushed and she shook her head, "I...Sophia that don't answer my question."

"I asked if he was coming with us now that he loved you." Her bright infectious smile and youthful innocence made Carol's face blaze red. She could only imagine what was going through Daryl's head.

"Sophia you don't just ask people stuff like that." Carol scolded.

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest her hip cocking out, "You told me that if I had a question never be afraid to ask!"

Carol eyed her, "Somethings are inappropriate young lady and you know that."

Sophia huffed but kept her mouth shut not saying anything as she got her stuff together. Carol followed her down the steps seeing Daryl standing outside the smoke billowing up around him. He looked over his shoulder their eyes meeting and she blushed and his lip upturned just enough to let her know things were okay.

They had been moving fast Daryl not slowing for anything. He was quick and efficient in killing walkers in their path. They could all see his worry for his brother riding on his shoulders. It was weighing him down and he was brooding as he moved. It amazed her silent he could move through the streets and even over broken glass.

Carol's eyes went to Sophia who was right behind him to the point she was almost touching him. Daryl would look back every so often his eyes going to Sophia then her before he turned back around.

They were coming up on another shopping area and she could see the muscles in his back visibly bunch. He stopped pivoting on his foot and held his finger to his lips i silent warning. The sound of crunching gravel and glass met their ears and Carol shifted closer to Sophia where the girl was almost pressed completely against Daryl's back. Carol grabbed Sophia's smaller hand and seen her other hand gripping Daryl's belt her hand clenched tightly around it. That explained how she had kept up with him and her movements like his, she'd been holding on to him the entire time.

The tension in the air as they listened to the movements of whoever was close was starting to get to all the group. Daryl turned and looked at Sophia for a second and his lips parted before he looked at Carol. His words form last night flashed through her mind and she eyed him. His hand slipped around his back grasping her tinier one and getting her to release her grip on his belt. Sophia shook her head frantically, panicked little no's leaving her lips.

Daryl held his finger up again silencing her before he smirked at her. "Promised Kit."

With that he slipped around the side of the car they were hiding behind. Glenn and T moved up next to her and Sophia both men shielding them as they listened intently for anything. Daryl was silent as always as he moved but the cursing of whoever it was getting closer but still muffled.

Glenn and T looked down when Sophia sniffled and her eyes stayed on where Daryl had disappeared to. Carol rubbed her back soothing her. Glenn smiled at her, "He'll be fine. "

"GODDAMN!" A loud barking voice rang out.

They all jumped snapping to attention and the sound of booted feet moving quick met their ears. "Took your precious fuckin' time getting here brother!" Mac snapped.

Sophia stood up and was over the hood of the car before Carol could get ahold of her. Glenn looked to Carol and so did T but she was already up and moving towards her daughter. Carol came around the side of the vehicle in time to see Sophia slam into Mac hard enough he fell against a truck. Mac grinned down at her.

Daryl was talking to him and Carol walked up next to them her eyes on Sophia. Grabbing her hand she pulled her to the side, "Sophia if you ever take off on me like that again little girl so help me god."

"Mama! It was Mac though!" Sophia argued.

Carol shook her head, "You can't do that! What if something had happened?" Sophia scowled and Carol shook her head, "Don't give me that look! You could get hurt!"

Sophia nodded and Carol turned seeing Mac looking Daryl over with a critical eye. Daryl was looking around them before his eyes went back to her then the other men. Sophia moved back up to him her hand wrapping around his belt again and Carol shook her head. Something about him comforted the girl more than anything Carol had seen. She knew it was more than that though, she was scared he was going to disappear again.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Glenn questioned.

Mac's eyes shot to him and he had a look in his eyes, "At the apartments. I came out early lookin' for this fuck face."

Daryl turned and started towards the buildings. His voice was low as Mac walked next to him there shoulders brushing, "Who?"

Carol was walking beside Daryl with Sophia just in front of the two of them. She could hear everything they were saying and Mac didn't seem bothered by it but he was distant. His eyes lanced through Daryl when she had walked up and she wasn't sure what to make of it but Daryl had.

"Lori." Mac hissed, "Dumb ass was screaming out for no goddamn reason and brought a herd on us and backed herself in a goddamn fuckin' corner before I could get to her." Mac's voice was pissed off but there was underlying current racing through it.

Daryl slowed his walk, "Carl with her when it happened?"

Mac shook his head as they stepped through the pawn shop door, "Nah. Go on up." He motioned to the others.

Sophia huffed but moved up the steps and Mac grinned after her. Carol smiled at him moving to by but he grabbed her arm stopping her. Mac shoved something in front of the door sealing it and turned back t them.

"Me and him are going to go get department dumbass."

Carol frowned and nodded already knowing this. "I know."

"Listen to me Silver Fox. Keep an eye on Carl his ass tried to slip out three times already thinking Lori is still out there." Mac's eyes were hard. Mac released his grip on her and shifted closer to his brother. "We'll be back before sun down. Be ready to move then."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were going to rest here then get out?" She looked Daryl and his face was set.

"These men aint into sharing Carol. They get wind we got supplies, women, or anything they want...they'll come for it." Daryl's voice was low. "When we get them out of there we're getting the fuck out of the city."

Carol's eyes widened and Mac cut her off, "Merle aint here."

"If he was here we would have found him by now. We know our brother." Daryl shrugged.

Carol nodded at them and looked at Mac, "Did you tell Andrea or any of them about this?"

Mac nodded at her words grunting, "Andrea will help you."

Carol chewed his words over and looked at Daryl, "What if Rick and Shane aren't there anymore..." Daryl met her eyes and she swallowed, "I'll look after Carl."

Mac slipped out the door shooting her a look before looking at Daryl and at her again. He grinned and she flushed. Daryl raised an eyebrow but she just gave him a small smile, "Be careful."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had writers block and nothing would come for any WIP. I tried over and over, I just had to take a step back from everything. I'm hoping that it's good and gone by now and that I can get back to my normal writing schedule. But if my updates take a bit longer, you know why now. Here's to hoping. Thanks for sticking around and reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. It's appreciated. **

Moving on swift feet Mac and Daryl were hauling ass through side streets in towards where Rick and Shane would likely be held. There was a slim hope that they would be there but if it meant that they left the city sooner then he was all for it. Shooting a look over to Daryl he let his eyes search for any signs that he was hurt or not right, he seemed fine but his eyes were off.

Mac shifted and stopped closer to broken wall letting the brick that was busted bite into his back as he shifted. The scrape and burn of the rough brick wasn't unwelcome and he let his eyes flash to Daryls, "If they aint here...we're getting the fuck out of here."

Daryl looked up at him his normally bright blue eyes darkened to dangerous intent. "They're here."

Mac snorted but let his eyes shoot around the corner, "So sure brother?"

Daryl gave a slight smile and shifted closer to Mac his body brushing his as he peered around the corner, "Call it a hunch."

"A hunch? What the fuck happened over night that has your balls thinking that good shit happens to people in this world?" Mac growled, "You know those men aint looking to make friends. Friendly and dick lips are likely dead. Seeing as how they think they are the law."

Daryl snorted at his words and shook his head, "Colorful Mac."

"Fits them don't it? Fuck if he is alive I'm calling him dick lips for now on."

Daryl shifted again his body in front of Mac's both of them on the balls of their feet crouched, "You're looking for a reason to fight him."

"You goddamn right I am. I aint forgot that he had you on a motherfucking chokehold! If I had my way I'd leave him for dead." His voice a low growl forming snarled words.

Mac watched Daryl for a second longer before coming around the corner both of them lowering their weapons. Silently walking through the old yard they could hear the movement of the men, could sense the eyes on them. It was starting to send adrenaline spiking through his blood so hard he was ready for the fight.

"Ahhh, I thought we would see you again." The charming voice spoke from just above the door. Mac and Daryl both lifted their eyes the sun shining just behind the man. "Martinez let our guest in."

The door slid open for them and the brothers walked through their eyes scanning the area in rapid fire motions. Martinez was looking at them his eyes cautious and worried. He was looking around to but his eyes was watching his own men that he was there with. Mac raised an eyebrow and Martinez raised his own.

"Follow me." He spoke his accent tempered.

Mac shifted closer to Daryl their shoulders brushing with each movement, "Let me talk. I know men like this brother and I got his number." He felt a smile splitting his face.

Stepping into the room a grunt was the only response he got from Daryl.

"My my, I was knew I'd see you two again. Men like us stick together in this world." Phillip spoke.

Mac moved forward in the room ignoring the way the men watched him. He felt Daryl shadowing his movements, "We aren't here to join you. You have something we want. Somebody who owes us a debt." He growled.

Phillip set back smiling, "What could I have that would interest the two of you?"

Mac leaned on the desk, "Our brother was left behind like a goddamn animal chained up. The men responsible, you have them. We want them." The threat to Shane and Rick rode heavy through his voice.

Phillips pupils dilated with the threat and set forward, "And tell me what would you do with these men?"

The smile that split Mac's face was like hell rising, "Blood is blood. You spill ours..." Mac stood tall spreading his arms wide that smile riding free and his eyes blazing with the fucked up thoughts he generally kept bottled.

Phillip's eyes shifted to Daryl's silent brooding form and he studied him. "If I was to give you these men to harm...to do as you see fit. What will you do afterwards?"

Mac shifted he knew who Phillip was talking to and his eyes went to Daryl. Daryl shifted his eyes own fiery blue gaze shifting Phillip and by passing Mac altogether, "Merle. I wont stop till I find his body."

Phillip folded his hands in front of him steepling them, "And if you found this brother of yours...where would you go? Can't be on the move forever." His eyes locked on to Mac, "We have a place where men like you are needed."

Mac eyed him seeing something flicker in those depths his eyes kept shifting back and forth between them. Daryl moved forward suddenly, "Right now we just want to find our fucking brother and deal with these motherfuckers. Everything else can wait."

Phillip nodded, "I know the importance of family. Martinez bring them in here."

Mac watched Martinez leave the room his eyes worried and he felt unease crawl up his spine.

"You should consider my offer. It's secure. Women. You could have whatever you wanted..."

Daryl growled and Mac stepped closer to his brother his shoulder brushing him and he felt Daryl's tension bleed into him. It was rare for Daryl to start getting worked up before him. Phillip was smiling at them his smile hiding something that both knew was simmering below the surface.

"I can't just let you walk out with them. See..." Phillip stood as Shane and Rick were pushed in the room, "They have a group. Women, children. What kind of man would I be to leave them behind?"

Mac felt tension radiating through his body at the thought of this man close to Andrea, Kit, or Silver Fox. He was getting strangely attached to the thoughts of these women even though he barely knew them but it was there regardless. That protective nature that always radiated through him over his brothers was starting to spread to these women and he'd be goddamned if he seen this psycho near them.

Shane and Rick were shoved to their knees as Phillip walked over, "So you aim to do unto them as they done onto your blood?"

Daryl's scowl as on his face thickly his eyebrows heavy with disdain, "What will happen to them is still up in the air." His voice low.

Rick and Shane were both looking at them wide-eyed. Mac didn't blame them for the looks, the last time they had a run in with the pair of them things had got heated. Mac wouldn't have quit if it hadn't been for Daryl. And with the way Daryl was looking at them he could see the gears in their eyes trying to find a way out of this.

Phillip looked at them both, "How am I to know if you wont just set them free?"

Mac stepped forward suddenly his fist connecting with Shane's face. His head snapped to the side and blood splattered the ground as Shane coughed. Blood was sliding from his mouth over his chin to his throat and Mac squatted in front of him his eyes blazing with all the hate he felt for the man. "Don't worry about freedom. There is no such thing from the demons that will plague you in this new world."

Phillip chuckled and motioned to Martinez, "Consider my offer. I'm sure men like you can be resourceful and useful." Phillip looked at them both, "Remember my words though...I always get what I want in the end."

After every thing was worked out they started down the grassy incline that would lead back to the streets. Shane and Rick's hands were tightly bound with Daryl flanking while Mac lead them away. He could feel eyes on them and knew they were being followed. That was fine though, he'd lead them right through hell before they broke away.

Shane and Rick were silent as they walked. Smart enough not to bring walkers on them as they navigated the broken war zone and body littered streets. It wasn't sight soon forgetting seeing mother and child scorched and left behind as if a reminder of things lost. Mac sneered walking quick wanting away from it all. Phillips words were sounding off in his head over and over. He had viewed him and Daryl as assets to acquire. He knew men like that before. He'd killed a man like that in the old world before he was even eighteen. If he had too he'd tear his throat out and curb stomp him to ensure his brother was safe again.

Flicking his eyes back he looked at Daryl seeing that tension rolling thick through his body. He needed to talk to him. He'd been like this since they had met back up. He didn't miss the way Carol was with him and the way his eyes lingered on her. He sure as fuck didn't miss that Kit was holding on to him as if he was the only reason she was alive. What the fuck had happened?

"Mac."

Slowing his pace Daryl moved closer up to him, "They broke away about a block back but I don't trust it."

Nodding his head he looked back at Shane and Rick, both were eyeing them. "These sorry fucks wont even say thank you."

"Why should we thank you?" Shane spit through his busted lip splitting it back open.

Mac smiled, "I'd be careful about bleeding so much in the open there dick lips, it's like ringing a dinner bell."

He smiled watching Shane tense his eyes flicking around before landing on the extra weapons on both brothers. "And to answer your goddamn question. We saved your fucking lives back there."

Rick nodded his head, "Our group...?"

Daryl looked at him his eyes changing, "Fine."

Mac shifted, "Before we get back to them.." He looked to Daryl and he nodded, "After you two were taken we ran into Andrea.."

Mac let Daryl take over talking to them. He couldn't keep his anger from boiling over into the conversation at Lori's stupid actions. It was her fault that they had been split up, it was her fault she got killed. Woman was a moron.

"Ca-Carl?" Rick's breath stuttered out.

Mac looked over his shoulder, "Fine. He's fine he's with the group."

Rick's rapid paling face broke with a flush as he doubled over heaving almost onto Shane's boots. Mac looked off as the man got himself together and Shane tried to talk to him. Funny that he would choose to try to calm to the man when he'd left him for dead. When he'd been fucking his wife and playing daddy to his son. Man was a piece of shit.

"We can't wait here." Daryl growled storming forward.

Rick was silent the rest of the way his breathing shallow and fast. Shane was talking low to him and Mac let him have at it. He had his own shit to face.

"What happened?" Mac spoke low only to Daryl.

Daryl didn't break his stride but he seen his jaw tighten, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit. Your ass has been cagey ever since we left fox and kit.'

Daryl growled and shook his head sweat sliding further from his hair down his face, "She about died yesterday."

Mac picked up his pace keeping up with him, "Who?"

"Kit."

Mac nodded. "Got to her in time though brother."

Daryl nodded, "Barely."

"Barely don't matter in this world. It's alive or dead and that girl is breathing."

Slipping through a broken door they cut the ropes binding Shane and Rick. Both men were looking at them wide-eyed and searching. Rick was starting to get some color back and for that Mac was thankful. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if the man broke down right now. He might drive his knife through his eye if he started being a pussy.

"From here we need to keep low and make sure we aren't followed. We are leaving as soon as we get there." Daryl snapped.

Both men nodded with no other choices. Moving fast they were thankful not to come across anyone and even more thankful that no walkers had lingered in this area. They had moved off that first night after Daryl had set off a car alarm about ten blocks away. He'd rightly cleaned out the area making sure nothing was lingering to surprise them.

Slipping through the broken pawn shop door they were met with silence and his heart bottomed out before slamming up into his throat. Moving quick up the stairs they were met with T and Glenn standing guard. The men both visibly relaxed seeing them and smiled seeing Shane and Rick.

A door down the hall pulled open and Sophia's small face pressed to the crack before the door pulled back fully. The women slipped out and bags were gathered.

"Fast. We're losing light and we need to leave tonight." Mac barked.

Shane stepped forward his face bruising, "Wouldn't it better to wait till tomorrow?" The challenge in his voice vicious.

Mac stepped forward, "Do what you need to. Stay if you want. But I told you how things were. We're leaving."

Shane smiled, "You can't tell them what to do."

Daryl shoved Mac back getting between them, "Aint got time to be measuring our dicks! If they wanna goddamn stay let 'em. But we're getting the fuck out of here before he comes looking for you and your group. Your dumb fuckin' ass told him about them and if he finds them" Daryl snarled, "That's on YOU!"

Andrea moved closer to him and Mac's eyes flicked from Daryl to her. Her eyes were sweeping over him quickly searching for injury and he just nodded at her. She slung her pack up over her shoulder and he watched as Carol and Sophia kept their eyes on Daryl. He was squaring off against Shane. Though he'd love to see him lose his shit and stomp dick lip's face into the ground his brother was right about not having the time.

"Not now Daryl." Mac growled grabbing his brother's arm. "Break his fuckin' neck another time."

Sophia moved closer to him to them and Carol trailed after her. Daryl's eyes flicked to Carol's and red painted her face and throat when his eyes stayed on her and Mac kept his face in check but filed it away.

"Listen. We need to stay together and the Dixon's have got us this far." T shrugged, "Sorry Shane but I'm going with them.

Glenn and Dale moved with them as Jacqui gathered her stuff as well. Rick had ahold of Carl's hand both of them looking like they were on edge but Rick was keeping it together for the moment.

"He kept my son alive and they kept the group alive, they saved us." Rick's voice was low.

Shane shifted closer, "And Lori? What about her?" Shane was shifting anger radiating through him.

Rick's throat tensed as he swallowed, "Not now Shane."

Shane fell instep with the group as Daryl lead them away. Sophia was back behind her little hand looping through his belt again as she was between Daryl and Carol. Mac raised an eyebrow and Andrea's hand grabbed his forearm. He let some of the group pass them not liking being so far from Daryl again.

"What's the urgency?"

Mac looked at her and shook his head, "Not now."

"Later Mac."

He chewed his lip feeling that protective need to get her away from here clawing its way up his throat. He shifted her in front of him his body almost brushing her with how close he was to her. "Just stick close." He growled.

She turned looking at him her hand smoothing down his arm before grabbing his hand up, "Planned on Dixon." She dropped his hand before he could pull away and started walking again.

He let out a breath as he seen the vehicles coming into sight. Daryl was already at the truck the stuff they had managed to gather with their time in the city being placed in the back. He was talking low to Carol and jerked the door open Sophia climbing in. Daryl turned looking at him and Mac walked for the bike knowing his brother was going to let himself be split away from either Kit or Fox.

He nodded and Daryl nodded back before climbing in the truck. He grinned planning to corner his brother the first chance he got. He'd find out what the fuck was going on. There was a tension between those two now that wasn't before, he wanted to know what the hell he missed. He wanted to know how the fuck he could instigate more of it.

Straddling the bike he kicked it to life but jerked when he felt Andrea's body slide against his. He figured she'd ride with her sister. Her lips touched the side of his throat briefly, "Told you I was sticking close." Her hands came around him locking around his lower stomach settling just over his lap her thighs cradling around him.

Mac growled feeling heat burn through his body and need. Shaking his head he gave it more gas and they were on the road out of the city. The sun wasn't too far from dropping but they'd be far enough from the city that Phillip wouldn't chance anything.

Her face laid against his back and he felt her breathing evening out. Snorting at her ability to pass out on the bike his hand slipped down jerking her arms tighter around him, "Hold the fuck on. You're gonna cause us to wreck."

He felt her laugh against his back as her fingers brushed his stomach tracing his belt and then his happy trail. She was going to get him killed.


	22. Chapter 22

Opening her eyes and squinting as the sun filtered through the window blinding her slightly she winced turning her head. The movement of the vehicle let her know that they had driven through the night more than likely and the weight settled in her side also let her know that Sophia was sprawled out over the seat. Opening her eyes just enough she looked over to Daryl seeing him focused on the road lost in his own head.

His arm was braced on the door one hand loosely gripping the steering wheel while he chewed his thumb nail. She could see fatigue setting into his body and knew without a doubt he hadn't slept right in a few days now. The window was cracked just enough to let the morning air pull through his hair giving it a windswept boyish look that made her want to smooth it down.

He grunted and shifted gears suddenly and Sophia protested to move causing him to smirk while never breaking his eyes away from the road. Carol's eyes landed on Sophia's legs that had managed to make it into his lap apparently while they had both slept. Daryl didn't seem to mind though with how she was sprawled out.

When his hand came up running over his scruff, over his face and into his hair the real fatigue showed as he blew out a breath and she set up. "When was the last time you slept?" She kept her voice low and soft so as not to wake Sophia. It was the first time she had really let herself relax and sleep.

Daryl looked over at her briefly before his eyes went back to the road, "I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked Daryl." She smiled at him and watched a flush lightly touch his face.

Shifting again Sophia stretched and kicked his stomach causing him to grunt, "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Carol turned letting Sophia's body fall more into her lap and looked at him, "When we stop you should rest or let me drive."

Daryl chuckled, "Damn woman I'm fine besides do you even know how to drive stick?" His eyes went to her again.

Carol blushed knowing he didn't mean in a sexual way but her mind went there regardless, "I...well no."

"My point." Daryl had a tired smile as he stretched slightly in the truck his back arching and popping. He groaned and dropped back against the seat heavily.

They rode in silence for a while Carol wanted to bring up the kiss but wasn't sure how to. It had been so long since she had felt this way about someone else and even long since that she had to discuss something like this. Looking down at Sophia she let her fingers slide through her hair, her nails raking just slightly. It amazed her how much Sophia loved being around the brothers, she had been so fearful of men before everything had happened.

Carol lifted her eyes to Daryl when they started slowing down and he set up straighter. His eyes went to Sophia then her and she smiled at him and his eyes seemed to darken slightly his eyes going to her mouth before he shook himself and looked off.

Carol started waking Sophia up and grinned when she like she knew she would started kicking her feet slightly stretching. Sophia set up and yawned looking at them both before her eyes went to Carol. "I'm hungry."

"We'll be stopping soon sweetie."

Daryl leaned up in his seat, "Behind the seat pull that bag out." His voice was rough.

Carol eyed him and her and Sophia moved closer to the front of the seat and Carol pulled the seat towards them some forcing Daryl more forward. Sophia stretched grabbing the bag there and they let the seat go and set back in place.

"Mac aint gonna stop I'd say for another hour or so." Daryl flicked his eyes to Sophia, "Get what you want from in there."

Sophia eagerly started rifling through the black military rucksack and her gleeful laugh sounded. "Skittles!" Her eyes turned to him and she was grinning, "How do you have skittles?"

Daryl shook his head but before he could answer Carol took them from her, "You are not eating Skittles for breakfast."

Sophia glared at her, "I've seen Daryl eating candy or nothing for breakfast before." Her voice was petulant as she sulked looking at the skittles.

Daryl snorted but Carol's look silenced him. She glared at him, "He's grown."

Sophia started rooting around in the pack again grumbling under her breath, "If you loved me you'd let me eat them."

Carol watched as Daryl tried to forced the smile off his face. His hand went over Sophia as he stretched swiping the skittles from her and tearing into the pack with his teeth. She watched he started eating them and Sophia lifted her head glaring at him, he just gave her a broad smile, "I'm grown."

Carol could smell the sweet taste of the skittles in the air every time his tongue came out swiping across his lips. Sophia was still glaring and she couldn't help the smile that was on her face.

"You're an asshole!" Sophia growled.

"SOPHIA!" Carol growled.

Turning her head her face was red, "I'm just agreeing with Mac." Her big brown eyes looking up at her as her little face was the picture of innocence.

Daryl's laugh broke the stare down apart, "Might be an asshole _Kit_ but I'm an asshole who gets to eat Skittles." As if to prove his point he poured more into his mouth. Sophia lunged for him causing him to stretch and hold them out of her reach. Carol panicked seeing his hand come off the wheel of the truck, letting out a breath though she seen his leg lifted keep the wheel straight.

Sophia was clawing at his forearm to short to reach his hand her laughter was infectious as she was smiling, her own smiling prying one from Daryl. It was one of the biggest she had seen on him yet. It was a shocker to her that he was so good with kids, she hadn't really looked at him or Mac either one for that matter as the type to be good with kids.

"Daryl you aren't playing fair." Sophia huffed getting to her knees.

Daryl shook his head, "Aint playing."

Carol felt a pang of sadness watching them as Sophia attempted to wrestle with him even as he drove. He was driving slower now but he hadn't missed a beat with driving. She guessed that between him and Mac that they probably broke out in fights in vehicles together all the time. Most of the time when they weren't busy she noticed that they tended have some air of horseplay around them.

Had Ed been a better man Sophia could have had moments like this with her father instead of fearing him. Carol watched as Sophia slumped against Daryl and pouted causing him to laugh loudly, it was something she wouldn't soon forget. That pang of sadness settled deeper at the thought had she been luckier to meet Daryl sooner they could have been together but she'd never regret having Sophia. That was the only thing she got out of that marriage and she would accept things the way they were. Sophia had been her light in a darkest part of her life and had been that way since the day she had found out she was pregnant.

"Fine Kit." Daryl chuckled, "Shit."

Carol watched as Sophia slapped his arm suddenly causing the skittles to spill out the window and be swept away. Her eyes widened watching to two of them looking at each other. Sophia had a defiant look on her face with hints of a smile teasing her face. It was a look Carol had never seen her get with anyone else and the same could be said for Daryl. His eyes were bright and wide, he looked almost angry but his face had a lopsided grin on it that gave him away.

"You call me an asshole? Now neither of us get them." He shook his head at her.

Sophia set back taking up the pack again, "Serves you right, I don't care how much you kiss my mom."

Carol's eyes widened and Daryl's face blazed red, "Sophia cool it." The audible pop of Daryl's jaws had both of them looking at him as he rolled his window down further. He wasn't looking at either of them his throat and face still red, it was almost endearing.

"Well you told me I couldn't say he loved you and now I can't say he kissed you!" Sophia huffed, "I guess I should just set here and hope that my ass don't freeze for all the cooling off you make me do."

"Little girl." Carol warned

Daryl eyed them both his face returning to a normal color but he was still unable to meet her eyes. She needed to talk to him but there was no way she was doing it with Sophia close, god no. Her daughter apparently had lost all control of her mouth and was just saying more and more embarrassing things. She made up her mind that when they stopped for a while if he wasn't busy she was going to get him alone and talk to him. She didn't think it'd be that hard with the way Mac had looked at them.

Sophia sat back triumphantly holding up a pack of beef jerky that was to big for her hands. She beamed and looked to Daryl, "Can I have this?"He flicked his eyes down to her and nodded mutely. "Why do you have this pack like this? Whose Noah?" Her little fingers thumbed the name tag on the backpack and Carol looked at the military patch on it seeing the name there.

Daryl's face changed slightly before he shifted back to his passive face but it was enough to let her know there was a story there. He looked down at the pack and shifted, "Had alot of shit packed when everything went to shit. We were getting ready to take off for a hunting trip and that packs always in here or with me or Mac." His voice started to change and he looked ahead, "It's my nephews."

Sophia perked up, "Mac had a son?"

Daryl shook his head and Carol watched as he visibly swallowed, "Nah Merle." The sound of his voice signaled he was uncomfortable and Carol wanted to question him but didn't push it.

Carol looked in the pack, "It appears having a sweet tooth than is a Dixon family trait?"

Daryl looked over at her his eyes thankful as he nodded. "Something like that."

Carol enjoyed the rest of the ride setting and watching Sophia question Daryl relentlessly and talk at him. He was patient with her something else that shocked her about him considering how little patience he seemed to have for everyone else. She talked with them but mostly enjoyed the sight of her daughter so care free.

Coming to a stop Carol was thankful for the chance to get to stretch her legs after having set for so long. Daryl stepped out and stretched high above his head his hands licking as he arched and cracked and popped. Mac slammed into his back his arms going around him tightly and planting in his chest and he lifted Daryl and leaned back both of their backs popping sounding like a zipper. Both of them groaned and Mac slapped his back his energy getting Sophia's attention.

Andrea walked over to her and smiled, "What the hell was happening in that truck?"

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Andrea motioned to Mac and Daryl who were walking further away from the grouping of vehicles. Sophia was trailing after them causing both of them to stop and look at Carol, Mac leaned down and said something to her both women missed. Sophia's laugh was loud and Daryl flushed red shaking his head and slapping Mac in the back of his head.

"You can't say shit like that to a fucking little girl." He snapped.

Mac shrugged, "So."

"I wanna go." Sophia pouted looking to where they were walking.

Daryl shook his head, "Going to talk to a man about a dog."

"Sophia sweetie they'll be back in a minute." Carol called.

Sophia stomped her foot and glared, "Well if there is a dog I want to see it!"

Mac and Daryl both started laughing, "Takin' a piss Kit." Mac kept laughing.

Sophia's face turned red and she turned quickly away from the brothers leaving them to walk away. Carol turned back to Andrea and Andrea shrugged, "I'm talking about whatever was happening in that truck had Mac's body shaking with laughter. He could see you in the mirrors."

Sophia huffed, "I'd talk but I'ma freeze over here."

Carol glared down at her before looking back at Andrea, "They were fighting over candy." She deadpanned.

"I'm being serious Carol." Andrea huffed.

Amy walked up to them smiling Sophia claiming her attention immediately.

"I am being serious. She knocked what he was eating right out the window on him and called him an asshole!" Carol shook her head, "At times I think they are a good influence on her then she speaks and I'm reminded of how she's starting to talk."

Both women laughed just as the sound of cussing broke out. Mac was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet throwing punches at Daryl that were coming close but not touching him. Andrea grinned at her, "He has too much energy for his own good." Her face reddened slightly.

Carol raised an eyebrow and elbowed her, "You complaining?" Her voice was low. "He could be a sorry ass."

Andrea smiled at her with a gleam in her eyes and shook her head, "No, and you wont either." Andrea walked away towards the pair of them getting Mac's attention as his eyes tracked the sultry sway of her hips. Carol's mind was racing with what she said as Daryl slipped away from the pair of them and started back down the road towards the group.

Sophia had wondered off with Amy after a couple of minutes and Carol just let herself relax. She wasn't sure her daughter even knew what a filter was anymore with the way she was talking to her and Daryl. Shaking her head on a light laugh she was just happy to see her coming into herself even if it was with a more colorful vocabulary. Carol turned her head seeing the rest of the group stretching their legs and soaking in some early morning sun. No one was really talking to each other much, most of them still sleep addled.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm and whipped around wide-eyed. Daryl was looking at her and held his hands up, "Was just trying to open my door." His voice was throaty and rough.

Carol moved out of his way and watched as he pulled the rucksack towards him Sophia had left discarded. He smirked and stepped back from the vehicle and leaned on the door his feet crossing at the ankles as he tore into the pack.

"When she sees that she's going to come right over here." Carol laughed.

Daryl smiled at her and tipped his head back eating the candy, "And I've got a couple feet on her, she aint knocking shit out of my hands this time." He chuckled.

Carol shifted and looked around seeing everyone far enough away. Swallowing she felt her face flush and looked at him, "Can we talk?"

He flicked his eyes to her and gave a slight nod his eyes skating around them. He was always alert and she watched his eyes settle on Sophia for a minute before coming back to hers, "Go for it."

Carol leaned against the vehicle next to him her arm brushing against him, "About the other night and Sophia's comments." Daryl cleared his throat his face tinting red but he remained quiet waiting on her to go. "I'm not...I'm not sure really what is going on with us or even if anything is." Her voice was soft and she heard the pained confusion in it.

Daryl nodded again, "What do you want?" His voice was lower than she had heard and she stepped closer to him trying to hear.

Carol wasn't expecting that question from him or the softness to his voice. He seemed unsure of himself and she looked down the road feeling eyes on her, Mac was looking at the pair of them. Well he was looking at Daryl, his eyes were appraising as if sensing his brothers discomfort. He started towards them his face changing as he moved.

Daryl looked up at the sound of boots and then to her and chewed his lip his eyes searching her face. He blew out a breath and stood up straighter, "Think about what you want Carol, think about what's best for you and your girl. When you get your shit figured out and need to talk to me I'll be here." His voice was soft still but still retained it's rough southern twang.

Mac made it to them and jerked his head at the group, "Andrea said some shit about Dale's shit fuckin' up. Wants to know if we got a hose told her we wouldn't have shit that'd fit that fuckin' thing." Mac's eyes went to her and raised an eyebrow before looking back at his brother, "We're gonna be stuck here a while..."

Daryl spit to the side, "Gonna be dark soon."

Carol was still standing almost flush with him and had ahold of his wrist. She wanted to say more, she felt like she had given him the impression that his advances on her had been unwelcome. It was the furthest thing from the truth. Mac's eyes went to her hand suddenly and he walked backwards away from them and towards the group.

"Gonna let his ass know we aint got his shit." He was grinning. "Handle your shit Daryl." His eyes pointedly went to her.

Daryl growled but didn't pull away from her and she took the chance to talk. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Got something you need to say?"

Smiling how blunt he could be while maintaining the ability to be shy, "I do." Carol let go of him and met his eyes, "I feel like there is something between us and I want a chance to see what that is. I want to know if you even feel that or could be attracted to me." For as strong as her conviction was her voice shook.

Daryl's eyes widened slightly but he gave no other outward appearance to his thoughts, "A chance?" She nodded and smiled at him while a flush spread up his throat to his face and he shifted, "I think you know damn well I'm attracted to you." Carol frowned at him but he shook his head at her, "I aint the best at this talkin' shit, I'm fuckin' it up Carol, but..." He looked off his jaw grinding and he frowned.

Moving next to him, "So a chance, we can take that can't we?"

Daryl snorted at her, "Don't think I can stop now."


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl looked out over the woods waiting on Mac so they could hit the woods and hunt. He didn't want to stand around all day while the group shifted cars and scavenged, he wanted out in the woods where he knew he could bag something. He needed some space and he hadn't been out in the woods since back at the quarry. He was itching for the calm that came with it and he needed to think over what Carol had said to him.

Looking over at her she was smiling and laughing talking to Amy, Andrea, and Jacqui as her hands smoothed over Sophia's hair. He loved that she had a new found freedom that he hadn't seen at the quarry. She was free of that bastard Ed and she was able to really be herself without fear of being beaten for it. Sophia was also free t be a kid without having to deal with that or see her mother abused.

He grimaced at the thought and remembered Sophia coming to him and Mac tears in her eyes not shortly after Ed had been kicked into a grave. She had talked about seeing her mother beaten saying she wished they had found him and Mac years ago. She had looked so broken setting between them while they had sharpened their knives and made weapons checks.

Mac had growled out some shit about the bastard having deserved being killed years ago. Daryl hadn't said anything knowing that had he walked up on Ed laying hands on Carol all bets would have been off. He might not have been the best man out there but he believed there were something you just didn't do. You never hurt a woman and you damn well had better never lay hands on a kid, if you done either of these you weren't any kind of fucking man. The thought alone had his blood boiling and had him shifting wanting to get out in the woods more.

He tore his eyes away from Carol and blew out a breath getting tired of waiting on his brother. Mac liked to take his precious sometimes simply cause he knew it pissed him off with shit. Fucker.

"Daryl."

Looking down he seen Sophia walking for him a smile bright on her face. He grunted at her not sure what she wanted but not willing to run her off even though the mood he was in wasn't pleasant. "Yeah?"

"You leaving?" Her voice was worried.

When he didn't look at her she tugged his shirt, "Just goin' huntin'."

"Can I come?" The hope in her voice was endearing.

"Go ask fox." Mac spoke just behind him.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at his brother and Mac grinned at him. When she took off for Carol he slid up next to him that smile getting broader. "You know we aint gonna get shit if she goes."

"I reckon we aint gonna get shit either with the mood you're in anyways. Besides if you're looking to fuck the fox the pup comes with it." Mac chuckled his eyse brow waggling, "Gonna tell me what the fuck was going on this morning, better yet what the fuck happened while we were apart?"

Daryl adjusted the strap on his crossbow shaking his head his hair spilling over his forehead, "Let it go."

"Fuck you no." Mac snapped. "Tell me what I want or thing are gonna get real interesting around here."

"What the fuck that mean?" Daryl growled rounding on his brother.

Mac mirrored him perfectly. His stance widened, arms crossing over his chest and he cocked his head to the side scraping his boot. "Forgetting we're twins brother." Mac licked his lips and looked at Carol letting his eyes run over her before looking back at him, "You to pussy to tell her you're interested...I'll do it for you." He smiled again, "Well you be telling her for you."

"You're a goddamn bastard." Daryl snapped, "You try that shit and I'll beat the fuck out of you."

"Always did enjoy a good fight brother you know that." Mac laughed loudly getting the attention of some of the group.

Daryl stepped closer to him and turned till he was facing where the women were, "_You're_ forgetting brother that we're twins." Daryl sneered, "Wouldn't be hard to act like you at all. Grab my dick for any piece of pussy and walk around like it's swinging t my fucking knees while starting shit constantly and running my fucking mouth."

Mac chuckled, "You got me but we both know brother it aint an act to know what ya got." He growled.

Carol suddenly looked at them both as Sophia gestured bouncing on her feet. She was studying him and he heard Mac laugh again lighter and he sighed out a breath. "She said some shit this morning."

Mac turned looking out at the woods and not at him. He knew well enough to know that he dealt with shit better not having to look at someone, it gave him a chance to think about what he was going to say. "What about in the city? Something changed...I can feel it." He looked at him, they were shoulder to shoulder.

Daryl looked at him and nodded, "After we got separated shit went south quick. Sophia almost got bit and I ended up getting there in time but it was fucking close." His voice lowered, "Got her back to her mother though."

Mac nodded looking back at the trees, "Noticed her little ass keeps close to you or in sight of you at all times now. Aint the only one whose noticed though, dick lips was saying some shit about it."

Daryl growled, "Fuck Walsh."

Mac grabbed his arm turning him, "I get it Daryl." his voice was serious loosing all his normal bullshit and his eyes met his, "That woman though I can feel the change she's made in you brother. That little girl...she needs you."

Daryl didn't know what to say to him. He didn't believe that anyone really needed him because no one ever had besides Mac. Every time he had ever let someone close all they had done was do all they could do break him. He'd learned quick not to trust and not let people close. He played his cards close to his chest and it had worked for him. Mac was right though something about Carol and her girl had all Daryl's set ideas shifting in place and remolding around them to fit.

Nodding his head he blew out a breath, "I aint good at this shit."

Mac chuckled, "What man is?" They stood quiet for a while before Mac snorted and elbowed him, "Sophia told me y'all kissed."

Daryl felt red burn across his face and shook his head, "Kid aint got damned filter."

"Fuckin' knew it. Goddamn brother you had to let a kid tell me before you did. What the fuck is that." Mac was laughing, "Am an uncle now?"

Daryl growled and stepped over the guard rail, "Oh fuck you."

Mac's barking laughter had him smirking as he walked down the incline. He stalled at the sound of his name and looked up seeing Sophia beaming at him from the guard rail with Carol right behind her. Mac was grinning at him and stepped over the guard rail waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Sophia said that you all told her it was okay to go if I let her." Carol questioned.

Mac interrupted him, "Do good for her to learn something about the woods. She'll be safe Silver Fox."

She looked past his brother to him and he nodded at her swiftly and Sophia was over the railing slipping down the hill on her ass towards him quickly. Carol was watching her a small smile on her face as Sophia raced towards him. She stumbled on some roots launching forward and slamming into his chest as he righted her.

Mac laughed, "See Carol no worries."

They were a ways out when they came to a stream both men stepping down into it not worried about the water. Sophia stood looking at it and up to them, "I don't have boots."

Mac turned looking at her standing there and down to her feet. He frowned for a second before walking back up to her, "Shit don't matter." She smiled at him and he hauled her up over his shoulder. She yelped as he stalked through the water towards Daryl waiting on the other side of the water.

Daryl shook his head at Mac and started further along the path. He could hear Sophia talking at him quietly after they cleared the water and smirked. They caught up with him and he felt that tiny hand catch his shirt and he looked down at her. She had unconsciously grabbed him and shifted closer to him even though Mac was right there with her. His brother shot him a smug look and moved ahead of them his eyes sweeping the ground as he put distance between them.

"Where's he going Daryl?" Sophia whispered.

Daryl looked back down at her seeing her little hand on the hilt of her knife, "Searching for tracks." His voice was equally quiet. He stopped walking and squatted down around some bushes and pulled Sophia around in front of him. He pressed them out of the way with his body letting them hit back around him while keeping her free of the thorns. "He's through there."

"How can you tell?"

Daryl shushed her and there was a barely audible twig snap and he smirked. Mac was good in the woods but him and Merle neither one moved like him or tracked like him. Sophia turned looking at him beaming, "He's not quiet."

Daryl smiled, "It's Mac."

Her laughter gave them away and Mac loomed over them, "Fuck you both. I'm not loud."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "You're the reason I get in trouble and Daryl."

Mac pulled the briars aside letting her out and letting them slap Daryl's chest, "How the holy fuck you figure that?"

Daryl stepped out and looked around them his eyes vigilant as Sophia bitched Mac out. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he listened to her give Mac a good what for.

"Your as my mama called filthy fucking mouth." Sophia snapped, "You made me talk like a sailor."

Mac barked out a laugh slapping his leg, "You sure fox said fuck and you aint embellishing that shit some there Kit." Mac righted himself, "Besides that motherfucker cusses just as much as me why aint he getting the blame?"

Sophia beamed moving closer to Daryl, "You aint kissin' my mom."

Daryl's eyes flashed down to her and she had a shit eating grin on her face looking at him and Mac was laughing. Before he could speak Mac nodded, "You got me there, fuck if you aint got me there. I'll take the blame for it all if you keep letting shit you see them to up to slip to me Kit."

"Shut the fuck up Mac." Daryl snapped.

Sophia looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head at Mac. She grabbed Daryl's wrist and moved closer to him grinning, "He has skittles."

Mac looked up at Daryl seeing a smile split his face, "You still got goddamn candy? You fucker."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "That pack has been in there all this time aint my fault you never looked."

"I'm eating that shit when we get back." Mac smiled.

Sophia tightened her grip on Daryl's wrist, "He has to share Daryl." Sophia pouted at them her eyes glinting. She knew what she was doing. She also knew she was going to get her way.

She smiling at him and Daryl snapped his fingers lowering to the ground. Mac was instantly alert and Sophia was positioned between both men as they kneeled. Mac was keeping a look out around them as Daryl tracked the sound of distinct foot falls moving through the woods not far from them. He shifted against and felt her small hand in his belt again, there was a tremble to her hand. Reaching back feeling her tiny knee right by his hip he squeezed and he felt her body settle. Mac was so close to her she was cage quite literally between them both, his eyes were hard and dangerous.

"I don't see a sign of her anywhere."

The snap of twigs and crushing of leaves let them know they were quite literally moving for them.

"She's out here don't doubt that. We'll find her. "

Daryl turned looking at Mac both of them locking eyes a conversation passing between them in seconds. Mac nodded and his hand gripped Sophia's tightly. Leaning down Daryl watched as he spoke low to her, so low he had to strain to hear her. She looked panicked and up to Daryl's eyes searching them frantically even as Mac continued to speak. He nodded at her licking his lips and her tiny little hand climbed up him when he went to look back towards the voices getting closer. She grabbed his beard forcing him to look at her.

"Did you hear that?" A distinct male voice questioned.

"Promise?" She whispered brokenly as Mac geared up. His eyes were on his brother as he got ready.

Nodding, "Always Kit. Aint going anywhere told you that." His voice was low as he met her brown eyes.

"Think its was over here." the other voice spoke slowly moving straight for them.

Mac nodded once at his brother his hand touching the side of his throat and leaning over Sophia their foreheads meeting. The snap of another twig had them separating and Mac lifted Sophia as if she weighed nothing and was gone like a ghost through the thick trees and brush. Daryl let out a breath listening for the sounds of his foot falls and smiled when he didn't hear anything.

"We know someone there now come on out." the warning was clear as was the cocking of the gun slide.

Daryl stood in one fluid motion his eyes locking onto the voice that had spoke seconds before his bow raised with dead set accuracy. He was still mostly shrouded by the brush and it was making it hard to see who he was dealing with and how many. He'd made a promise to Carol though that he'd not see her girl hurt and he'd do what he had too. He knew that they were aware of them cause he'd noticed the change in their walk and direction, there was no option to split up. No that'd mean them possibly tracking them back to the group. He'd see his fucking brother again, he'd see Carol again and her girl.

"Drop your weapons." The other voice snapped behind him. "Walk on out here."


End file.
